Mi Nuevo Jefe
by SweetSS
Summary: Sakura Haruno vive bajo las ordenes de su desagradable jefe de ventas, hasta que por un encuentro ocasional en un bar conocerá a quien realmente sera su jefe desde ese día en adelante, y a quien ella estará dispuesta a obedecer hasta la mas mínima orden...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno vive bajo las ordenes de su desagradable jefe de ventas, hasta que por un encuentro ocasional en un bar conocerá a quien realmente sera su jefe desde ese día en adelante, y a quien ella estará dispuesta a obedecer hasta la mas mínima orden...

...

Papeles, papeles y más papeles, era lo único que entraba y salía de mi pequeña "oficina" si es que a eso se le puede llamar oficina, era más parecido a un cuarto de limpieza con escritorio y una ventana. Mi vida a decir verdad no es la más envidiada del mundo, y todo debido a mi molesto y egocéntrico jefe es decir, no es mi jefe jefe, ya que el también tiene un jefe, que de cierto modo, sería mi jefe también, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que, mi nada agradable vida, es cada día mas miserable cortesía de Toshu Hisuka mi "jefe". Soy Sakura Haruno y mi trabajo consiste en ser la asistente del Director Comercial de las Empresas Uchiha, no digo que haga un mal trabajo, es solo que prácticamente Yo, hago su trabajo todos los registros de ventas, las ofertas, las cuentas y los productos todo debe pasar por mi cubículo para que Yo revise con detalle cada parte, y encuentre cada error, para luego pasarle todo el trabajo que Yo hice a él y, haga parecer que en realidad hizo el trabajo que YO hice.

Y como cada día, me encuentro firmando una pila de papeles que mi adorado jefe me envió para que el pudiese salir mas temprano a beber con sus amigos

-estupidos papeles, estúpido toshu, estúpidos amigos, estúpida sakura que te dejas aprovechar, estúpidos todos..- murmuraba mientras terminaba unas firmas

-el mundo esta muy estúpido últimamente eh-

-oh! Yin que haces aquí? No te escuche entrar-

Yin era una de las señoras encargadas de la limpieza del edificio, ya tenía unos cuantos años encima pero aun así no le quitaba lo encantadora que era, siempre aparecía cuando yo me encontraba en una crisis, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, comenzamos una amena amistad y las noches en las que tenía que quedarme hasta tarde trabajando solíamos hacernos compañía la una a la otra.

-otra vez trabajo hasta tarde?- dijo Yin sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de mi escritorio

-créeme que él no se cansa de hacerme la vida imposible- dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el escritorio

-que acaso nunca tienes planes en la noche?, una joven como tu suele tenerlos- justamente en ese momento mi celular vibro indicándome la llegada de un mensaje nuevo

_Frentona donde estás?  
las chicas y yo ya estamos en el bar  
que esperas, aparece rápido!  
no me hagas ir a sacarte arrastras prometiste venir  
así que quiero tu trasero aquí en 5 minutos!_

_Ino_

-oh mierda! Lo había olvidado-

-después de todo si tienes algo para esta noche, y dime será una noche de chicas?-

-si, ino tiene la idea que hace mucho tiempo que no me tomo un descanso según ella si sigo así pareceré una anciana antes de cumplir los 25-

-y con toda razón cariño! A que esperas anda, ve con tus amigas-

-estas loca, si no termino esto Toshu me matará mañana!- dije mientras la miraba como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-eso será mañana cariño, la noche aun es joven al igual que tu, cuando llegas a mi edad aprendes que estas oportunidades debes aprovecharlas, así que levántate y anda a tu reunión!- dijo Yin mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me empujaba fuera de mi oficina

-pero..-

-nada de peros, anda rápido antes de que tu amiga venga a patearte el culo, anda anda y mañana me cuentas que tal te va-

-de acuerdo, adiós Yin, nos vemos mañana- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía del edificio a toda prisa

Tome un taxi y le indique la dirección, iría a una discoteca que recién habían abierto hace unos días y conociendo a Ino, era de esperarse que quisiera que fuésemos allí.Cuando llegue, pague el taxi, y una vez dentro del lugar me vi envuelta en una multitud de personas, con mucho esfuerzo llegue a una zona lejos de la pista donde pude divisar mejor el lugar hasta que vi una cabellera rubia que se aproximaba hacia mi

-Frentona hasta que llegas!, ya iba a ir por ti, y créeme que te hubiese pateado primero antes de traerte arrastras- dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y me conducía a una de las mesas, en donde se encontraban nuestras amigas

-Si, eso me imaginé… Hola chicas, Hinata, TenTen- Hinata erala mas reservada de nosotras no acostumbraba a venir a sitios como este, a decir verdad no se como ino logró convercerla,TenTen por otra parte siempre solía concordar con Ino y sus locas ideas así que no era raro verla allí tan contenta

-De acuerdo, no se ustedes pero yo saldré a bailar un rato, ya he perdido mucho tiempo esperando a la frentona- dijo Ino mientras contoneaba sus caderas camino a la pista de baile

-Te acompaño- dijo TenTen siguiéndola

-Supongo que quedamos tu y yo Hinata- dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella

-E-eso creo Sakura-

- Umm iré por un trago a la barra, quieres que te traiga algo?- dije mientras me levantaba

-Oh no, yo estoy bien, ve tu, n-no te preocupes por mi-

- Vale, ya regreso-

Me encamine directo a la barra donde tome asiento y pedí un trago, mientras me lo traían, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y deje escapar un pesado suspiro producto del cansancio

-Día duro?- escuche a mi lado

-eh?- cuando abrí mis ojos y me gire a ver quien me estaba hablando, me tope con el hombre mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida, tenia unas facciones en el rostro perfectas pero al mismo tiempo duras que lo hacían ver muy masculino, la piel de un blanco opaco y unos ojos tan penetrantes que me llegue a sentir desnuda frente a él

-mm acaso tengo algo en la cara?-

Nuevamente pronuncie solo un "eh" cuando note que me había quedado como una idiota viéndolo, y torpemente trate de hablarle

-oh, es-este, lo siento, que dijiste?-

-Hmp, que si habías tenido un día duro, bueno, diste un suspiro bastante fuerte-

-oh, bueno si, a decir verdad fue bastante duro- dije mientras no me tomaba la molestia por disimular mi cara de desagrado

-déjame adivinar, culpa de tu jefe?- fue entonces cuando mi trago llegó, lo tome y lo bebi de un solo trago, mientras lanzaba otro suspiro y respondía con un pesado "si"

-ya veo en ese caso, déjame invitarte un trago- dijo mientras indicaba que nos trajeran unos tragos mas

-A decir verdad mi día ha sido un asco y sigue empeorando, veras, primero me dormí esta mañana así que llegue tarde al trabajo, y mi jefe me dio un horrible sermón, y luego me ordeno unos papeles que me ocuparon casi toda la mañana y parte del almuerzo, asi que no alcance a almorzar algo decente y tuve que conformarme con unos dulces que saque de la maquina dispensadora, y para no dormirme compre un café, pero tropecé con un estúpido papel y lo regué en los papeles que ya había hecho asi que tuve que hacerlos nuevamente, lo que me tomo mas tiempo de lo querido, y mi mejor y maniática amiga me obligo a venir a lo que ella llama una "noche de chicas" aunque no ha sido tan de chicas porque se perdió con otra amiga bailando como una loca con desconocidos mientras yo pretendo perder la conciencia a punta de tragos, pero me quedo como una idiota muda frente a un sexy chico del bar y..-

- sexy chico del bar?-

-que?... oh Dios!? Dije eso en voz alta?- dije mientras abría mis ojos de par en par y sentía mis mejillas arder, que acaso este día podía empeorar

- si lo dijiste, al igual que toda la historia acerca de tu nada agradable día-dijo mientras me entregaba mi trago

-ay no es cierto, acaso puedo ser mas patética- dije mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos y me maldecía a mí misma mentalmente

-hmp, a decir verdad yo también tuve un día difícil, todo el día encerrado en una oficina atendiendo cientos de llamadas, asi que decidí salir un rato a beber un trago, y luego me topé con una extraña mujer que al parecer tiene problemas de bipolaridad o algo parecido- dijo mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa-

-(oh perfecto ahora se burla de mi).. genial, ahora crees que soy bipolar, creo que es mi peor día-

-a decir verdad, me arreglaste la noche, eres algo inquietante, conversar contigo ha sido lo más agradable de este día-

De acuerdo eso no me lo esperaba

-soy Sasuke, por cierto- dijo mientras me tendía su mano

-Sakura- dije mientras la estrechaba y le daba una sonrisa

-dime sakura se te apetece otro trago-

- a decir verdad, me encantaría sasuke-

No tenia idea cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde el primer trago solo se, que estaba muerta de la risa recargada en el hombro de sasuke, mientras el solo esbozaba media sonrisas ante mis torpes reacciones

-y dime sasuke, ahora que sigue eh- dije mientras reia tontamente

-a que te refieres?-

-ya sabes, como sueles hacer, conoces a una chica en un bar le invitas un trago charlan un rato, luego la invitas a ir a tu casa y follan toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente-

-en realidad no soy así-

-ah no?, en ese caso discúlpame si te ofendí-

-no soy así, porque yo no soy quien les invita un trago suelen ser ellas quienes me lo invitan a mi, y nunca las llevo a mi casa, siempre voy a la de ellas, y si, tenemos sexo durante toda la noche, y me voy en la mañana antes de que despierten-

-oh ya veo-

-entonces, como será ahora-

-a que te refieres?-

-bueno, nunca me he topado con una mujer la cual ya sabe cuál es mi estrategia, entonces no sé cómo terminara esto-

-la respuesta es obvia, terminara…-

…..

Me encontraba a medio vestir con la camisa medio abierta dejando a la vista mi sostén negro mientras Él tenia los botones de su camisa completamente abiertos, y nos devorábamos los labios el uno al otro, en la puerta de entrada de mi departamento

-ah.. Terminará… exactamente igual- dije, mientras veía como el daba una de sus media sonrisa, y llevaba su mano que anteriormente estaba en mi espalda, a mi trasero donde lo manoseaba descaradamente

Definitivamente ese día no iba tan mal como esperaba….


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es completamente de mi autoria, había pensado en subirla antes, pero hasta este momento me atreví a hacerlo, espero sus reviews, acerca de que les parece, aquí el siguiente capitulo.

**...**

No iba "tan mal" a quien engaño, iba de maravilla!, jamás pensé que terminaría estando a medio vestir siendo toqueteada por el hombre más sexy que haya visto en mi vida, si esto era un sueño, era el mejor de todos, y ojala nunca despertara.

Después de varios tragos seguidos en ese bar, mi cabeza terminó dando vueltas, y mi cerebro abandonó mi cuerpo es decir, la sakura corriente jamás en su vida se hubiese atrevido a comportarse como lo hice en ese bar, y ahora heme aquí, estoy con un guapo hombre encima de mi besándome el cuello mientras yo solo doy suspiros de placer, dicen que una mujer debe por lo menos tener una aventura de una noche en su vida, por dios, con este hombre, yo tendría cientos de aventuras.

-sa-sasuke…- era lo único que lograba salir de mi boca aparte de suspiros

Sasuke me besaba demandantemente podía saborear su boca perfectamente nuestras lenguas estaban en una sintonía perfecta, y yo estaba maravillada con eso, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido absolutamente nada de acción, pero con este hombre, (wow sakura estas en el juego otra vez!). mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí como sasuke llevaba su traviesa mano debajo de mí ya no tan lisa falda y se escurría entre mis bragas para comenzar a acariciarme suavemente en mi parte más íntima, mientras yo solo podía soltar alaridos de placer, desesperada por no quedarme atrás, tome fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, producto del alcohol supongo, y le quite completamente su camisa lanzándola hacia algún lugar remoto de la habitación, y vaya que me volví a sorprender, me quede embelesada mirando su perfecto abdomen, sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección, este hombre definitivamente no podía ser de verdad, parecía sacado de una película

-ocurre algo?- dijo sasuke mientras me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos negros

-oh, n-no, es s-solo que, Dios, tú pareces de una película, dime que no estoy soñando- si hubiese estado sobria, habría notado, la ridiculez que dije frente a él pero en ese momento, mis sentidos no estaban para nada orientados

Escuche a sasuke soltar una leve risa, la primera que le escuche en esa noche, enserio, que acaso ese hombre estaba diseñado para excitar a cualquier mujer a su alrededor, nunca pensé que solo una risa, pudiese sonar tan sensual, pero la de él podía, vaya que lo hacía. Él solo me dio otra mirada y nuevamente se lanzó a mis labios, mientras se deshacía de mi falda, para ese entonces, fue que note, que yo ya no llevaba camisa, y que al paso que iba, mi sostén le seguiría el camino pronto. Efectivamente así fue, apenas alcance a notar como sasuke con una agilidad impresionante soltaba mi sostén y lo lanzaba, y no fue de esperarse que abandonase mis labios para dirigirse a uno de mis pechos, mientas llevaba una mano al otro, y la otra mano comenzaba a adentrar uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

-Aaah sasuke…- lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la intromisión de su segundo dedo en mi intimidad, y de su traviesa lengua jugando con mi pezón, podía sentirlo, estaba completamente húmeda, realmente lo necesitaba ahora, o me volvería loca

-no tienes idea, lo mucho que podría hacer que disfrutaras con mi boca allí abajo-dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza de mis pechos y me observaba, sus solas palabras, hacían que me mojara aún mas

-pero en este momento, te necesito, porque no aguantare un minuto más sin enterrarme en ti-

Gracias a dios, este hombre tenía un sexto sentido para leerme la mente porque estaba a punto de explotar de excitación, sasuke se separó lo suficiente para deshacerse de mis bragas ya empapadas por mis jugos, y luego quitarse su pantalón al mismo tiempo que sus bóxer, no sin antes sacar un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo, luego note lo que escondían esos bóxer negros, era enorme, creo que nunca había visto uno tan grande, le concordaba a la perfección, que acaso no tenía ningún error, es decir, parece que hubiese sido tallado a mano, era simplemente perfecto, luego tomo el pequeño sobre lo abrió y se puso el mismo, lo que yo note como un condón, claro que mis ojos no se fijaban en ciertos detalles estaba embobada viendo su miembro

-te gusta lo que ves?- dijo mientras me daba otra de sus traviesas sonrisas

-a decir verdad, si, mucho- y nuevamente la aparición de la sakura ebria, porque la sakura correcta, no hubiese sido capaz si quiera de responderle algo

-te gustara aún más, ya lo veras- dijo mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas y me daba un demandante beso, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mientras su miembro se introducía en mi intimidad

Necesite mucha fuerza para no venirme en ese mismo instante, fue magnifico, sentir su miembro completamente en mi interior, di un fuerte gemido que seguro le retumbo en su oído, pero parece que no le importo, porque casi de inmediato comenzó con las embestidas, no fueron suaves ni pausadas, en ningún momento lo tomó con calma, desde el principio fue agresivo y dominante, cada embestida iba cargada de puro deseo, una tras otra, y yo estaba a punto de morir de placer, gemía sin control, gritaba su nombre, mientras él solo soltaba ciertos suspiros en mi oído, que me excitaban aún más, desesperada por sentirlo aún más, gire, cambiando de lugar y quedando encima de él, mientras comenzaba con pequeños saltitos sobre su imponente miembro, mi vida sexual en sí, nunca fue muy activa, tuve un par de novios con los cuales tuve sexo, pero no fue la gran cosa, y la última vez que lo había hecho fue hace casi dos años, y nunca, en ninguna de esas veces, me atreví a tomar el control, pero en este momento, todo ese alcohol, hacia estragos en mi cabeza, porque ya no era consiente de nada que no fuera el sexy hombre que tenía debajo de mí, y el mejor sexo que estaba teniendo en mi vida.

No me di cuenta tampoco, cuando el volvió a cambiarnos de posición, y recupero su lugar arriba de mí, menos note, cuando llevo una de mis piernas por encima de su hombro, para profundizar más las embestidas, lo que si sentí, era la proximidad del orgasmo que seguro estaba por devastarme con su llegada, y al parecer sasuke se encontraba en la misma situación porque aumento el ritmo de las estocadas, una, dos, tres, embestidas más, y yo di mi último grito cargado de todo el placer acumulado, mientras él dio el gruñido más sensual de la vida, y se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí, mientras escondía su rostro entre mi hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó a mi lado en la cama.

-eso fue..grandioso- dije mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

-lo fue-dijo mientras retiraba el condón usado

-ya entiendo porque sueles irte antes de que tu acompañante se despierte- dije mientras él giraba su rostro hacia mí, levantando una ceja en modo de pregunta

-después de una noche como esta, no te dejaría levantarte de esta cama por lo menos después de unas cuantas rondas más-

-hmp- vi cómo me dedicaba otra de sus típicas sonrisas, y volvía a colocarse sobre mí

-que te hace pensar, que esto ya acabó- me susurro en mi oído con una voz cargada de pasión que me produjo una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que vino a parar en mi intimidad

-que quieres decir-dije mientras llevaba mis brazos hacia su espalda y abría mis piernas para que se acomodara nuevamente

-que te daré el mejor sexo de tu vida-dijo mientras se ponía un condón nuevo

-pero si ya me lo has dado-

-bueno, si eso te gusto, será mejor que te hagas una idea de lo que viene- dijo, para luego volver a penetrarme de una sola embestida sacándome otro gemido, no solo había sido un buen día después de todo, estaba segura que tendría la mejor noche de todas.

….

Me desperté por el ruido de la alarma que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama, indicando que eran las 6:00 en punto, debía levantarme, entraba a trabajar a las 8:00 pero desde hace un tiempo el idiota de Toshu me ordenó llegar a la empresa una hora antes, para tener lista su oficina y los papeles que tuviese que entregar. Perezosamente me di vuelta en la cama topándome con una hoja de papel, abrí mis ojos completamente y fue cuando note, que estaba completamente desnuda y sola en mi habitación, y mi ropa completamente revuelta en distintos lugares, fue cuando recordé, la impresionante noche que pase, con el hombre del bar, luego de la primera ronda vinieron muchas más, estoy segura de haber probado tantas posiciones distintas, de seguro me había desquitado de todo el tiempo que tuve sin tener un solo contacto sexual con alguien; recordé la nota, así que la abrí y leí el mensaje que llevaba

_Fue una gran noche  
Un placer conocerte Sakura_

_**-**_Sasuke…- dije en un leve susurro, debía admitir que me sentí algo decepcionada al despertar y no verlo junto a mí, pero él me lo había advertido, "me marcho antes de que despierten", y eso había hecho

Sin más me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a tomar una ducha, luego tomaría algo de café para mantenerme despierta ya que no había dormido mucho que digamos esa noche, nuevamente las imágenes a mi cabeza, así que me sacudí un poco, tratando de dejarlas a un lado, hoy me esperaba un largo día, ya que por ir a verme con Ino había dejado un trabajo pendiente y de seguro mi preciado jefe me lo cobraría hoy.

…

Acabo de llegar al edificio, iba en camino a mi oficina cuando me tropecé con Yin

-Hola sakura, que tal estuvo la noche- dijo Yin mientras me daba un corto abrazo, ella siempre fue algo expresiva en esas cosas

-A decir verdad estuvo bastante bien, no me quejo- dije desinteresada como alguien que no quiere la cosa, no es que no quisiera contarle a Yin, ya se lo diría, pero luego, no iba a decírselo con todo ese montón de mujeres de administración paseándose de un lado a otro, los chismes en un lugar como ese, volaban bastante rápido

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al almuerzo entonces- dijo picándome un ojo, ella siempre notaba cuando había algo que no le había dicho

-si es que tengo tiempo para almorzar- dije con una ligera sonrisa mientras, entraba a mi oficina

Inmediatamente me puse a terminar mi trabajo pendiente, y justo cuando lo hice, me levante camino a la oficina de Toshu para ponerlo en su mesa, sin que se diera cuenta, de que lo entregaba tarde, cuando siento una voz en mi espalda

-se puede saber qué hace -

-Oh!, Tosh.. quiero decir Hisuka-san, no lo escuche llegar, qu-que hace aquí- dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, por ser sorprendida en la escena del crimen

-es mi oficina- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio, pero lamentablemente si lo era

-este, si disculpe, ya le traigo su café- dije mientras trataba de escabullirme fuera de la oficina

-no dé un paso más , así que entregando tarde los papeles que le pedí para el día de ayer?, acaso no aprecia su puesto, porque si es así, hay muchas personas ansiosas por tomar su lugar- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza, para recibir el típico sermón

-a decir verdad, hoy es su día de suerte-

-que quiere decir?- dije algo confundida, esperaba un regaño de su parte, por incumplirle, pero eso no ocurrió y eso si que no era normal

- vera, hoy debo, presentarle informes al jefe, y no tengo tiempo para buscar una nueva asistente así que hoy después del medio día usted vendrá conmigo a hacer entrega de dichos informes, y si hay algo que este fuera de lugar, tenga por seguro, que mañana no pisara este edificio, me entendió- dijo con voz retadora

-si, si señor-

-bien, entonces váyase a trabajar- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, y yo salía rápidamente hacia mi oficina

Nunca, en los 6 meses, que llevaba trabajando como la asistente de Toshu, había conocido, o siquiera visto, al jefe, dueño de la empresa, según había escuchado, eran dos dueños; las Empresas Uchiha, eran las empresas más influyentes en cientos de lugares diferentes, dentro y fuera del país, y todo eso, le pertenecía a un tal Fugaku Uchiha, pero al parecer hace casi un año, dejo su puesto de presidente y se lo otorgó a sus dos hijos, así que todos los puntos de las empresas eran controlados por ellos, y en ciertos puntos, Fugaku aun hacia alguna que otra intervención, pero las decisiones eran tomadas por sus hijos. Este mismo edificio, resultaba ser uno de los puntos de mayor importancia en el mundo, así que trabajar en un lugar como este, era algo realmente importante, por eso, y por el hecho de que realmente necesitaba el dinero, me esforzaba día y noche en cumplir con cada una de las patéticas ordenes de Toshu. Y Hoy finalmente conocería, a uno de los dueños de las empresas, lo cierto era que estaba algo nerviosa, bueno conocería a mi jefe, mi verdadero jefe, y no podía permitirme cometer alguna de las torpezas que comúnmente me ocurrían, enserio quería conservar mi trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo, me reuní con Yin, en mi oficina y tomamos el almuerzo juntas

-y bien que fue lo que ocurrió, que no pudiste decirme esta mañana- dijo mientras bebía de su jugo

-bueno, conocí a un hombre..- dije mientras me sonrojaba y las imágenes venían a mi mente nuevamente, lo cierto es que me habían estado atormentando todo el día, dificultándome mi trabajo

-y?, que con eso- dijo Yin más emocionada en la conversación

-pues termine con unos cuantos tragos encima, y luego él y yo pasamos la noche y creo que solo eso- dije tratando de hablar lo más rápido posible, mientras mi rostro pasaba por todos los colores

-oh, no puedo creerlo, jaja, cariño, vaya que te divertiste eh- dijo picándome un ojo, yo solo opte por sonrojarme de nuevo

-y que tal estuvo, estaba bien dotado?-

-YIN!- dije mientras mi cara se tornaba completamente roja, parecía una mocosa, de 15 años, cuando le hablan del niño que le gusta, cuando en realidad, era una mujer de 24 años

-jajaja ay cariño, no te preocupes, ese tipo de aventura, es normal, es buen relajarse de vez en cuando – dijo mientras reía

-ya suficiente, el almuerzo acabó, debo volver a trabajar, hoy conoceré al jefe, y si quiero conservar mi empleo todo debe estar en perfecto estado-dije echándola de mi oficina

-está bien, está bien, te deseo suerte, nos vemos luego-

Una vez sola, en mi oficina, me aleje de todos esos pensamientos, acerca de la noche anterior, y me concentre en mi trabajo, poco después Toshu llegó a mi oficina diciéndome que ya debíamos ir a la oficina del jefe, así que ordene todos los papeles los puse en una carpeta y me encamine al lado de Toshu a tomar el elevador. Cuando estuvimos dentro, marcó el último piso, piso 26, cuando llegamos, caminamos por un largo pasillo, donde a los lados habían pequeñas oficinas y al fondo una enorme puerta, con una oficina al lado, donde se encontraba una mujer, pelirroja, con gafas y bastante voluptuosa y con la camisa que llevaba puesta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-Tenemos una reunión con el jefe- dijo Toshu a la mujer

-Bien, los está esperando adentro- dijo mientras me lanzaba una rápida mirada, de arriba abajo, y luego sonreía arrogantemente

Y como no, es decir ella era muy guapa, y con atributos bastante grandes, yo apenas me defendía, no me consideraba fea, pero tampoco la más bella de todas. Toshu tocó la puerta unas veces, y luego se escuchó un adelante, cuando Toshu abrió la puerta, entró el primero, y luego yo lo seguí, una vez dentro, vi, que la oficina era realmente enorme, un gran escritorio en medio, un sofá a un lado con una mesa de café enfrente, una maquina dispensadora de café en una mesa a un lado, al otro una gran biblioteca y a su lado, estantes de archivos, había otra puerta, que supuse seria el baño o algo así, y detrás del escritorio un gran ventanal, que daba la vista de toda la ciudad, eso sí que era una vista preciosa, y justo en el escritorio había una gran silla mirando hacia el ventanal, así que no podía ver quién era el hombre, que se supone era mi jefe

-Le traje los informes que me pidió señor- dijo Toshu cordialmente

-Bien, permítame revisarlos- dijo el hombre, inmediatamente, sentí una similitud a esa voz, estaba segura la había escuchado antes, gruesa, completamente afinada, desprendía masculinidad con solo hablar

-aquí tiene- dijo Toshu señalando la carpeta que yo llevaba en mis manos

Fue entonces cuando la silla se giró, y el hombre nos miró, mis manos dejaron de funcionar, y por ende, la carpeta, que antes sostenía se resbalo, y calló al suelo esparciendo todas las hojas, mientras yo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, al igual que mi boca, el hombre que estaba frente a mí, era realmente mi jefe?, esto era una broma, y de mal gusto

-Sasuke…- susurre


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el tercer capitulo, espero les guste, me ayudarían sus opiniones acerca de la historia, traigo la continuación rápido precisamente por eso y por un arranque de inspiración que tuve espero les guste

**...**

-Sasuke...- susurre

Había visto muchas películas en las que los personajes decían algo parecido a "el tiempo se detuvo, y fue como si quedásemos los dos solos en el mundo" nunca creí algo tan absurdo como eso, hasta este momento, sentí como si realmente se hubiese detenido todo, pero estaba yo sola, yo y nadie más, como era posible, que de tantos hombres que pudiese encontrar en un bar, resultara ser nada menos que mi jefe, oh por Dios, Mi Jefe!, me acosté con mi JEFE!. Fue entonces que note el lugar en donde estaba, me encontraba en la oficina de quien al parecer era mi jefe, al lado de Toshu quien me miraba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo enojado, mientras yo estaba como una estatua sobre una pila de papeles regados a mi alrededor.

(Espera, papeles?, oh Dios, mi trabajo!)rápidamente me agache y comencé a recoger todo lo que había tirado, mientras sentía dos pares de ojos puestos en mí, pero solo un par, era los que mantenían mis bellos de punta. Cuándo difícilmente logré recoger todo, debido a que el temblor de mis manos nerviosas y mi creciente torpeza hacían mi acción más difícil de lo que ya era, luego de organizar todo nuevamente en la carpeta se lo entregue a Toshu quien sin mirarme se lo dio a Sasuke, quien los tomo y comenzó a leerlos tranquilamente, mientras vi como Toshu se acercaba a mí lo suficiente para que pudiese escuchar un

-considérate despedida…-dijo, mientras volvía a tomar una posición firme a la espera de las siguientes palabras de sasuke

Yo por mi parte, tuve esas dos palabras como suficiente para entrar nuevamente en un aislamiento mental, deje de escuchar , de ver, de oler, todo, no sentía nada, solo podía pensar, en que nuevamente lo había arruinado, justo cuando pensaba que todo iba bien

-despedida…- susurre en voz baja, agache la cabeza, y me mantuve así, olvide completamente quien era el hombre que tenía al frente, olvide quien era aquel ser que tanto odiaba y que se encontraba a un lado de mí, solo podía imaginarme saliendo de esa oficina camino a recoger mis cosas, y ahora que iba a hacer

Vi que sasuke dejó los papeles a un lado y miró hacia nosotros, yo ya no esperaba nada, ya no tenía esperanzas de nada. Paso un ligero momento, en el cual se formó un silencio realmente incomodo en la habitación, hasta que Toshu optó por hablar

-Lamento el inconveniente, mi asistente suele ser torpe la mayor parte del tiempo, le pido discúlpeme si le generó alguna molestia, yo me hare responsable de ella en un rato- lo único que hice fue agachar más la cabeza, para ese entonces los ligeros rastros de polvo eran más interesantes que la conversación que se llevaba a cabo

-A decir verdad, no me interesa, como resuelva usted sus problemas con su asistente, quiero hablarle acerca de este informe- dijo sasuke señalando el grupo de hojas a un lado de su escritorio

-Nuevamente discúlpeme si algo esta mal, le prometo lo arreglare y..-

-Mal?, a decir verdad, me impresiona, está hecho a la perfección, las cuentas, los productos, todo está correctamente ubicado, es usted responsable de este informe-pregunto sasuke, mientras me lanzaba la primera mirada desde que entre a su oficina, fue corta, menos de un segundo, pero por lo menos ya había notado mi presencia, cuando yo creía, que era invisible en ese lugar

-Sí, completamente señor- dijo Toshu, llevándose descaradamente todo el crédito, de mi trabajo, como siempre solía hacer

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, le hare llegar con mi asistente la siguiente fecha de nuestra reunión, pueden retirarse- dijo sasuke pacientemente, mientras volvía a bajar la vista hacia los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio mientras Toshu y yo abandonábamos el lugar, antes de salir inconscientemente, lancé una vaga mirada por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándome con los penetrantes pozos negros de sasuke, puestos en mí, un nuevo escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, erizando mis bellos nuevamente, a paso rápido, abandone la oficina.

El camino al elevador, se hizo corto a comparación de cuando subimos, durante el trayecto a nuestro piso, no se produjo ninguna palabra, cuando llegamos a nuestro respectivo lugar, yo iba en camino a mi oficina a empacar todo cuando escuche a Toshu llamarme

, a donde cree que va-

-A empacar mis cosas- dije con una voz relativamente baja, se asemejaba más a un susurro

-Como ya le había dicho antes, parece que este es su día de suerte-

-Lo lamento pero no entiendo- acababa de perder mi empleo definitivamente no estaba para juegos

-Me refiero a que conservará su empleo, parece ser que a Uchiha-san, le gusta mi trabajo, eso quiere decir que a mí me gusta el suyo, por ello, seguirá trabajando como siempre, pero quiero dejar algo claro, no quiero más errores como el de hoy, entendido- dijo de manera cortante

-Entendido- dije de la manera más seca posible, no solo afirmaba que se aprovechaba de mí, robándose mi crédito, sino que al parecer lo avergonzaba, en definitiva, él era un idiota, pero por más idiota que fuera, necesitaba de ese trabajo, y lucharía por conservarlo

-a trabajar, entonces- dicho esto, se marchó hacia su oficina

Me quede parada unos minutos mirando a la nada, mi cabeza estaba revuelta y mi corazón completamente exaltado, hace 10 minutos estaba nerviosa por conocer al jefe, hace 5 sorprendida por ver quién era realmente, hace 3 por perder mi empleo, y hace unos segundos por recuperarlo, en definitiva, yo no estaba hecha para ese tipo de emociones, yo era solo una simple mujer, acostumbrada a cumplir las órdenes de alguien mas, siempre haciendo lo correcto, y nunca dejándome llevar por los instintos, y que como ejemplo me había dejado de prueba el incidente de la noche anterior.

Una vez a salvo en mi oficina trate de reflexionar, el lado bueno, no perdí mi empleo, el lado malo, estaré siendo observada por Toshu para evitar que cometa algún error, el lado bueno, me acosté con mi jefe, pensándolo bien, eso no es bueno, a decir verdad no tiene NADA de bueno, ahora que iba a hacer, no podía verlo, sin que las piernas me flaquearan las manos me temblaran y se me subieran los colores a la cara, sin embargo, analizándolo bien, nunca antes lo había visto, nunca me había topado con él desde que comencé a trabajar, qué posibilidades hay que me lo encontrase nuevamente. Más reconfortada y calmada continúe con mi trabajo hasta la hora de salida.

Eran alrededor de las 8 pm cuando salí del edificio era algo tarde, pero era más temprano de lo que solía salir cuando Toshu me dejaba trabajo de mas, al parecer tubo compasión por el hecho de haberle agradado al jefe, quizá este si era mi día de suerte, con una tonta sonrisa seguí caminando y no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y fuera a parar al piso, preparada para el golpe que nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con esos pozos negros que tanto me gustaban, estaban tan cerca de mí, cuando..

-Oh Dios, Sasuke!- rápidamente me aleje de él y de su brazo rodeando mi cintura evitando que me callera

-Sa-sa-sasuke, qu-que haces aquí- estaba más nerviosa de lo usual, las palabras se enredaban en mi boca, y parecía que solo balbuceaba debía verme ridícula

-hmp, es mi empresa, acaso no tengo derecho a estar en ella- dijo mientras volvía a su semblante serio habitual

-ti-tienes razón, disculpa Sas.. quiero decir Uchiha-san, perdón –sama, es decir.., aggg! Carajo porque es tan difícil!- dije o prácticamente grite lo último mientras llevaba mis manos a mi rosado cabello y las enredaba en el

-aún sigo pensando en si tienes índices de bipolaridad, has ido a que te revisen- dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado camino a la salida

-qué?, espera, como puedes estar tan tranquilo-

-que quieres decir- dijo mientras se detenía y se giraba a verme

-bueno, pues el hecho de que tú y yo, anoche hallamos, bueno, tu sabes- vi su rostro inexpresivo y no supe que más decir

-dime que no me lo soñé- fue lo único que atine a decir en voz baja

-no, no lo soñaste-

-entonces, como es que actúas tan normal, como si no me conocieras-dije mientras lo alcanzaba y me ponía a su lado

-te lo dije en el bar, simplemente tengo aventuras con las mujeres, una vez me marcho de su cama a la mañana siguiente, no vuelvo a verlas, llamarlas o buscarlas, es algo de una noche, al parecer fue una coincidencia el hecho de que tu resultaras trabajando para mí, sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que yo soy tu jefe y tú solo una empleada más- dijo mientras se dirigía a su auto, dejándome parada en el mismo lugar

-por cierto, buen trabajo con ese informe- sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad

-eh?, como supiste-

-conozco a Toshu Hisuka, ese imbécil bueno para nada, no sería capaz de realizar un trabajo así, además la otra noche, mencionaste que te quedaste hasta tarde terminando unos papeles, fue sencillo deducirlo-

-oh, ya veo-

-bien, entonces adiós- sin más subió a su auto y emprendió el camino

….

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, me sentía completamente devastada, estaba decepcionada, quiero decir, estuve todo el día fantaseando con reencontrarme con aquel hombre del bar, que había dejado mariposas en mi estómago, y lo que creía imposible ocurrió, ese hombre terminó siendo mi jefe, quien me dice que solo fui la de una noche, es cierto que el me lo advirtió antes, pero en ese momento, no era yo misma, era la sakura borracha que no piensa lo que hace, la sakura corriente es la que suele ilusionarse fácil, fue en ese momento que recordé porque había dejado las relaciones a un lado y me había concentrado en mi trabajo, en mi última relación como una idiota enamorada fui engañada y luego abandonada, luego viene una crisis de algunos meses, me había prometido no volver a eso, y ahora ponía en duda mi promesa, y todo por una sola noche, como era posible que me ilusionara de un hombre que acababa de conocer, y para colmo trabajaba conmigo, mi vida en definitiva, no era más que un desastre.

Los siguientes días con lo "afortunada" que soy me topé con sasuke, una y otra vez, y siempre el mismo resultado, yo decía idioteces mientras el actuaba serio e indiferente como siempre, al parecer encontrarme con él se había hecho habitual, hoy era sábado, por tanto mañana no tendría que venir a trabajar, así que solo tendría que soportar este día y mañana descansaría de sasuke. Así que eso hice, durante todo el día lo evite, lo vi en varias ocasiones pero siempre tome un camino diferente para evitar siquiera un cruce de palabras. Solo debía acabar de enviar unos e-mails a unas compañías a nombre de Toshu, y podría irme a casa, cuando finalmente termine, recogí mis cosas y salí de mi oficina a toda prisa, sin notar el letrero de "piso mojado" que había a un lado del pasillo, menos note el hecho de que sasuke estuviese pasando justo en ese momento provocando que chocara contra él y cayésemos dentro del cuarto de limpieza.

-U-uchiha-sama lo siento, no lo vi- dije mientras me quitaba de encima de él

-Hmp, eres bastante torpe- dijo con molestia mientras se levantaba, e intentaba abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía

-pero qué demonios…- lanzó una maldición y ejerció fuerza nuevamente en la perilla pero esta no respondía

-está rota, hace un tiempo se dañó, la única forma de abrirla es desde afuera- Debido a mi torpeza, ya había caído dentro de este cuarto de limpieza alguna vez, y luego de que Yin me rescatara, y me advirtiera acerca de la perilla, había evitado acercarme a este lugar

-esto es simplemente perfecto, encerrado en un cuarto de limpieza con…una molestia-dijo mientras me miraba despectivamente

-disculpa?- quien se creía que era, puede que fuera mi jefe y todo, pero molestia?, que le había hecho yo, bueno aparte de provocar que quedara encerrado en este lugar

-eres una molestia, llevas toda la semana acosándome, eres como todas las mujeres, no me dejan en paz- dijo mientras me miraba con semblante serio

-acosándote?, oye no estoy tan desesperada, por si entendiste mal, estoy haciendo todo lo contrario, evitándote- le dije mientras alzaba mi rostro y lo enfrentaba

-pues no te ha ido muy bien, ya que te atraviesas en mi camino cada día- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mí

-tu eres quien se atraviesa- dije mientras yo daba un paso hacia él

-soy tu jefe y puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo mientras daba otro paso de nuevo

-ser mi jefe no te da derecho a culparme de todo y para que lo sepas no todas las mujeres mueren por ti-dije acercándome, no podía creerlo me estaba enfrentando a mi jefe, y sin una gota de alcohol

-claro que sí, puedo tener a quien quiera cuando quiera-dijo mientras su típica sonrisa se asomaba

-eso no es cierto-dije mientras fruncía las cejas

-lo es, y te lo demostrare-

Y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, sasuke me condujo a la pared más cercana donde me aprisiono a ella y a su cuerpo mientras devoraba mis labios con urgencia, no tarde más de dos segundos en corresponderle mientras llevaba mis manos a su cuello y él me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba lo suficiente para que pudiese enrollar mis piernas a su cuerpo, me condujo a un pequeño carrito de llevar productos de limpieza que estaba a un rincón del cuarto, y allí comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras llevaba sus manos a mis pechos y los masajeaba por encima de mi blusa

-aahh… sasuke..- el primer suspiro que escapó de mis labios fue suficiente para que perdiéramos la cordura


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero estén disfrutando la historia, ante todo quiero decirles que estoy dispuesta a cualquier opinión o sugerencia si desacuerdan en algo, solo me interesa que les agrade esta historia como a mi, disfruten leyendo.

**...**

Este hombre iba a volverme loca, sus manos, su boca, su lengua, era tan hábil en todo lo que hacía, que yo me sentía desfallecer, desabrocho solo dos de los botones de mi blusa, lo suficiente para que le permitiera meter su traviesa mano, hasta llegar a mi sostén donde lo levantó un poco, aventurándose a acariciar y pellizcar uno de mis pezones, mientras su lengua se encargaba de dejar un rastro de saliva por todo mi cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta mi boca, donde se deleitó besándome suavemente, mientras daba una ligera mordida en mi labio interior, para luego aventurarse a ingresar su lengua, que yo recibí gustosa, Dios, como alguien puede besar tan bien. Lentamente sentí como su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar una de mis piernas de arriba abajo, mientras subía suavemente mi falda, lo siguiente que sentí fue dos de sus dedos corriendo mis bragas para poder comenzar a acariciar mi intimidad, di un pequeño grito cuando pellizco mi clítoris suavemente, estaba frustrada, el me daba tanto placer y yo lo único que atinaba a hacer era enredar mis manos en su cabello, deje de pensar en cuanto introdujo sus dos dedos en mi centro, y los comenzó a mover circularmente, involuntariamente abrí mas mis piernas para poder sentir mejor el movimiento de sus dedos, agg como detestaba que fuera tan bueno con las manos mientras yo solo podía gemir, decidí no quedarme atrás y tomé el valor suficiente para llevar mis manos que antes se encontraban en su cabello y dirigirlas hasta el cierre de su pantalón donde lo baje cuidadosamente y aventure una de mis manos en sus bóxer para a continuación comenzar a acariciar su miembro ya duro

-mmm…-soltó un suspiro, y comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dos dedos con rapidez

-aahh sasuke!- di un pequeño grito, luego sentí como mis fluidos corrían por sus dedos

Luego los saco, sentí un vacío, y pensé que ya había terminado, cuando me hizo levantarme del carrito y me puso en el suelo, iba a acomodarme la camisa, cuando de la nada, con un fuerte movimiento la abrió por completo, dejando a la vista mi sostén mal puesto, lo subió, y dejo que mis pechos quedaran al aire para luego lanzarse a devorarlos mientras llevaba sus manos a mi trasero y los estrujaba a su antojo, puse mis manos en su cabeza para aumentar su cercanía con mis pechos, los cuales se dedicó a lamer, morder y chupar, intercalándolos de vez en cuando, cuando estuvo satisfecho volvió a subirme en el carrito, abrió mis piernas y puso su cabeza entre ellas, bajo con rapidez mis bragas, y comenzó a darme cortas lamidas en esa parte tan sensible, yo cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis gemidos inundaran el cuarto, iba a morir de placer de eso estaba segura, di un grito mayor en cuanto sentí su lengua en mi interior y uno aún más grande cuando dio una ligera mordida a mi clítoris, luego me liberé completamente, permaneció allí lamiendo un poco más para luego ponerse a mi altura y besar mis labios. No iba a permitir que eso siguiera así, de un rápido movimiento lo jalé hacia mí y lo obligue sentarse a mi lado para luego subirme a horcadas, baje lo suficiente sus pantalones para liberar su erección y me penetre yo misma, el dio un fuerte gruñido y tomo mis caderas empezando a moverme rápidamente alrededor de todo su miembro, mientras succionaba uno de mis pechos, lo empuje un poco e hice que se recostara completamente en el carrito, mientras yo continuaba con mi tarea de saltar sobre él, abrí completamente su camisa, y me deleite acariciando todo su torso, luego, vi como el apretaba más su agarre a mi cintura, y aumentaba mis movimientos, supe que estaba a punto de llegar, al igual que yo, unos segundos después, y juntos tuvimos una gran sacudida.

Me deje caer sobre su cuerpo y vi como el comenzaba a acariciarme la espalda suavemente, mire directamente a sus ojos, y note como estaban aún más oscuros de lo normal producto del placer, llevó una mano a mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia el para poder besarme con urgencia, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban la una a la otra, todo iba perfecto cuando un sonido nos alertó a los dos.

-Tsk – sasuke me levanto de él, y me hizo a un lado, se acomodó el pantalón, y lo vi rebuscarse algo en sus bolsillos, luego sacó su celular, parece que le había llegado un mensaje

Como si la realidad me hubiese abofeteado, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir rápidamente me levante y comencé a acomodar mi ropa mientras mi respiración se agitaba nuevamente, estaba muy nerviosa, me acababa de acostar con mi jefe nuevamente, y esta vez no había ninguna excusa

-Ay no, no no no!, esto no me puede estar ocurriendo- murmuraba maldiciones una y otra vez

-ya quieres callarte, vas a darme dolor de cabeza- dijo mirándome totalmente irritado mientras abotonaba su camisa

-disculpa?, que acaso soy yo la única que nota la gravedad de la situación?, acabamos de tener sexo, tuve sexo con mi jefe!, y es tu culpa!- dije mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente

-Mi culpa?, disculpa, pero yo no era el que gemía como loco-

Me sonroje de sobre manera, es cierto, prácticamente estuve gritando, si no fuera porque ya era tarde y lo más probable es que no hubiese nadie en el edificio, todo el piso se hubiera enterado de lo que pasaba en este cuarto

-P-pero fuiste tu quien me besó en primer lugar- dije volviendo a mi posición reprobatoria

-Y tu no tardaste, mucho en corresponderme- dijo mientras me daba una mirada arrogante

-N-no es, es decir, t-tu no debías…-agache mi cabeza y la oculte entre mis manos- esto no puede ser cierto, hubiese evitado esto, si no me hubiese sentado al lado de este tipo en aquel bar- dije hablando para mi

-Creí que era el "chico sexy del bar"- dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa arrogante y se cruzaba de brazos

Me sonroje nuevamente, estaba segura que lo hacia a propósito, al parecer le gustaba hacerme sufrir

-Idiota-susurre levemente

-Oye y tu quien te crees te recuerdo que soy tu jefe y puedo despedirte sabes-

-Por eso mismo es tu culpa!, esa noche hubieses empezado diciendo tu apellido!- dije mientras lo miraba desafiante

-Por que razón iría por todos lados diciendo mi apellido?, acaso piensas que soy psíquico para saber que la mujer ebria que esta a mi lado trabaja para mi- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia- además tu estabas tan dispuesta como yo, porque casi te me aventaste, esa imagen de mujer correcta no te queda

-Supongo que dos años sin tener un solo contacto sexual si provocan un efecto nocivo en mi después de todo- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza y me regañaba a mi misma

-Dos años? vaya, no parece después de como de comportaste esa noche- dijo mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada

-estaba ebria, no estaba del todo consiente- le dije en modo de defensa

-Y lo de hace unos minutos que?, porque estoy seguro que no tenias una gota de alcohol- contra ataco

Tsk, era cierto, fui muy débil, me comporte como una tonta, y se supone que lo debía evitar, justo cuando pensé que mi día estaba yendo bien, y aunque quiera negarlo estuvo perfecto hasta que su estúpido teléfono sonó, quien rayos se le dio por interrumpir. En ese momento recordé, que había recibido un mensaje, me preguntaba que seria

-mmm oye- dije con algo de timidez

-que sucede ahora?- dijo mientras se recostaba a una pared

-tu, tu teléfono, había sonado, esta todo bien- pregunte tratando de no mostrar interés

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo mirando nuevamente su teléfono

Suspire, era cierto eso no era de mi incumbencia, pero aun así me atreví a preguntarlo, que me pasaba no debería importarme, pero me moría de curiosidad por saber si era acaso una mujer, bueno era de esperarse Sasuke era realmente muy guapo, y también era cierto que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, ni yo podía resistírmele y estaba como prueba lo de hace unos minutos, maldije nuevamente.

-Espera un segundo!, no sería más fácil llamar a alguien y pedir que nos ayudaran- dije abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente era una solución sencilla pero no había caído en cuenta de eso

-Acaso eres tonta, o solo te haces, pues claro que intente llamar, pero no me coge la maldita señal aquí- dijo mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido

-Y cómo fue que te llegó el mensaje?- dije razonando un poco

-No fue un mensaje, fue un recordatorio que había colocado en mi celular, en este momento tengo un compromiso que cumplir, y en vez de ello, estoy aquí atrapado... contigo- dijo mientras me miraba de soslayo de manera fría

Suspire, y me senté en un rincón del cuarto, sabía que era mi culpa yo fui quien lo llevó a caer dentro de este lugar, y en primer lugar fui yo quien me le insinué esa noche, y yo quien acepte que me besara como lo hizo, después de todo, era cierto, la culpa era mía.

Esa mujer acababa con mi paciencia en segundos, admito que nunca he sido muy paciente, luego del dobe, ella era la persona mas desesperante que había conocido, mi última semana no había estado muy concentrado, después de todo, yo también me había sorprendido con el hecho de que la extraña mujer que conocí en ese bar terminara trabajando para la compañía, todo había salido bastante bien esa noche, estaba muy atareado todo el día firmando leyendo y confirmando reuniones no había tomado un descanso y ya llevaba un mes en la misma tarea diaria, me prometí salir esa noche por un trago, siempre solía calmarme el beber algo fuerte, así que luego de salir del trabajo me dirigí a una discoteca que habían abierto hacia un par de días, quizá pudiese conocer a alguna mujer con la cual pasar un buen rato, luego de unos tres tragos estaba dispuesto a irme, el lugar se estaba llenando mucho y me molestaba el hecho de estar entre demasiada gente, iba a marcharme cuando una mujer de extraño cabello se sentó junto a mí y pidió una bebida algo desesperada, luego suspiro pesadamente, supuse que no solo yo había pasado un mal día, así que me atreví a preguntarle, cuando ella me vio se quedó paralizada mirándome como si fuera una obra de arte o algo parecido, es decir estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres me observaran, no era desconocido para mí, mi atractivo entre ellas, pero normalmente solían disimular, ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia, me dio algo de curiosidad su atrevimiento así que continúe con la conversación, vaya que hablaba esa mujer, no paraba, estaba a una palabra de decirle que debía irme, cuando dijo algo acerca de "chico sexy del bar" eso me tomó por sorpresa, nada discreta, me dio algo de gracia, al parecer su trago empezaba a hacerle efecto. Luego de un tiempo de charla terminamos en su departamento devorándonos el uno al otro, que de milagro llegamos porque en el trayecto en mi auto, fue bastante difícil, el no tocarnos, o parar a besarnos antes de continuar el camino.

Cuando estuvimos en su cuarto, dijo alguna que otra tontería, que realmente me daban mucha gracia, podía imaginar la resaca que le daría a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo de la nada se tornó atrevida y sensual, y vaya que me excito, esa mujer era totalmente nueva para mi, nunca me habia topado con alguien así. El sexo con ella fue mas que satisfactorio, lo hicimos durante toda la noche, suelo ser muy bueno en la cama, lo sé porque muchas mujeres incluso me lo han dicho, pero para las altas horas en que estuvimos ella y yo, debería de estar molido, sin embargo cada que terminábamos una ronda ella hacia algo que me excitaba nuevamente. A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para abandonar su cama, como siempre hacia, nunca decía nada, solo me iba, pero con ella sentí la necesidad de dejarle por lo menos una nota, así que lo hice, y sin mas, me marche a mi departamento, debía arreglarme ese día tendría varias reuniones seguidas y debía prepararme.

Estaba en mi oficina tratando de leer unos informes, y evitando que mi molesta asistente se me insinuara cada que podía, era bastante atractiva y claro que e tenido una que otra aventura con ella, suele ser de utilidad para liberar el estrés, pero en ese momento, no tenia muchas ganas asi que prefería mantenerla alejada, sonó el intercomunicador diciéndome que Hisuka mi Jefe de Ventas habia llegado a presentarme su informe, el seria el ultimo y ya podría ocuparme de otros asuntos, quería terminar con eso rápido, di la orden que siguiera en cuanto toco la puerta, me encontraba mirando el ventanal cuando lo escuche hablar, note que no estaba solo ya que al entrar oí mas pasos. cuando le ordene entregarme los informe escuche decirle algo como "aquí están" asi que me gire sin muchas ganas para recibirlos, cuando, vaya sorpresa, la mujer con la que habia pasado la noche estaba a su lado, mi rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero en mi interior si que me sorprendí, eso nunca me lo esperé, ella por su parte no disimuló su sorpresa se puso tan nerviosa que dejo caer todo, y luego de mantenerse en shock un tiempo levantó todo y se lo dio a Hisuka, quien me lo entregó a mi, le eché una ojeada, y vi que estaba bien, demasiado bien que de costumbre, en definitiva no era trabajo hecho por Hisuka, oí como él decía "considérate despedida" y la vi palidecer ante esto, de manera casual , alague el trabajo, sabia que no era la gran cosa, pero por alguna razón no quería que esa mujer fuese despedida, y si alagaba dicho informe sabia, que ella quedaría impune. Cuando estaban por marcharse la observe cuidadosamente, la mujer no estaba nada mal, "Sakura" recordé, en realidad era atractiva, no se compara con otras mujeres con las que he estado, pero ella tenia algo que me gustaba. Esa noche me la encontré al salir y tal como pense, ella estaba completamente aturdida, no dijo mas que idioteces, y se enredaba con sus palabras, asi que no le di mucha importancia y me marche.

Los días siguientes me la encontré cada uno de ellos, no entendía como nunca la habia visto, y ahora me la encontraba a cada segundo, y justo hoy, cuando no la vi en ningún momento, estaba por marcharme, pero sentía algo que me hacia falta, asi que reprochándome mentalmente, me vi obligado, a bajar al piso donde trabajaba, solo daría una ojeada si ella estaba y luego me iría, en el camino, caí en cuenta de lo patético que estaba siendo, y justo cuando me dispuse a irme, alguien chocó contra mi, y me llevó a un cuarto de limpieza, cuando abrí los ojos estaba ella encima de mi, que curiosa es la vida, esa mujer siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome, claro que no le diría que la buscaba, asi que actué con indiferencia con ella, sin embargo un revuelto en las cosas y terminamos teniendo sexo sobre un carrito de limpieza y no estuvo nada mal, todo iba bien hasta que mi teléfono sonó, maldije mentalmente al que me estuviese molestando, y cuando me fije, note que era el mensaje de alerta que yo mismo había puesto, debía encontrarme con una mujer, con la cual hacia negocios, ella por supuesto se me insinuaba asi que tomaba como ventaja ese hecho para asegurarme que ella firmara ciertos acuerdos conmigo que beneficiaban a la compañía, asi que para finalizar el trato habíamos quedado para cenar esa noche, y justo, vengo a quedarme encerrado con la loca pelirrosa, aunque analizándolo bien, no fue tan malo después de todo, el sexo con ella me gustaba bastante.

De alguna manera terminamos discutiendo el hecho que yo era su jefe y ella mi empleada, y que era culpa mía que tuviésemos sexo, enserio, que pasaba por su mente, parecía una niña pequeña peliando porque le dieron un helado del sabor que no quería. Luego me preguntó acerca de mi teléfono y por qué había sonado, cuando lo dijo, habló con cierto tono de desagrado y molestia, acaso celos?, por mí, ni siquiera me conocía y ya sentía celos, ella definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

-ya que no saldremos de aquí por nuestra cuenta-empezó hablando- porque no me cuentas algo acerca de ti, bueno ya sabes, para matar el tiempo

-Hmp- la ignore y me senté del otro lado de la pared

-Empezaré, yo entonces-dijo, acaso no se callaba, sería bueno si se mantuviera en silencio por lo menos unos minutos- me llamo Sakura Haruno, trabajo aquí hace 6 meses, soy la asistente de Toshu Hisuka, tengo 24 años, mi color favorito es el rojo y el rosa y..-iba a seguir hablando hasta que la corte

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 26 años, soy tu jefe, y el resto no te importa- solo quería un poco de silencio, así que le di suficiente información para que quedara satisfecha y no demasiada para que no comenzara a hacerme preguntas.

Abrió su boca para reprocharme, cuando escuchamos un sonido en la puerta, luego una mujer de edad mayor la abrió en su totalidad, y por la ropa que vestía, supe que era de servicio de limpieza, me levante y Sakura hizo lo mismo, luego prácticamente grito "Yin" y fue a abrazar a la mujer diciendo algo como "eres mi salvadora" o algo así, no le tome mucha importancia y me dispuse a marcharme después de todo tendría que inventar una excusa a la mujer con la que cenaría por el hecho de mi ausencia, sin embargo, debía aclarar ciertas cosas con Sakura, así que antes de salir del cuarto, solo dije

-Haruno, mañana en mi oficina, al medio día- luego me dispuse a irme, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de salida, di una ligera mirada hacia atrás, y la pude ver a ella con el rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y su boca semi cerrada, mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de la mujer a su lado, estaba paralizada. Sin más, me fui del lugar...


	5. Chapter 5

En presencia el nuevo capitulo, les agradezco sus comentarios, y les pido, sigan de la misma forma, me alegra que les guste la historia espero que ese gusto mejore a medida que avance, les recuerdo, que estoy abierta a cualquier opinión, así que sin mas, disfruten el capitulo

**...**

Si fuera posible que la tierra me tragara, este sería el momento indicado para que lo hiciera, así solo desaparecería, nadie me recordaría, no tendría que lidiar, ni con Toshu, ni con mi atareado trabajo, ni con Sasuke, menos con Sasuke, pero lamentablemente ese tipo de cosas se quedan en las películas aunque nunca me agradaron las poco creíbles historias que ocurrían en ellas, sin embargo mi vida en estos últimos días se había tornado muy parecida , podría asemejar este momento como si fuese The Walking Dead y Toshu me usara como carnada para que luego Sasuke me lanzara abiertamente a los zombis que ansiaban comerse toda mi carne, ya se, me estaba volviendo paranoica, pero quien no lo haría después de pasar por todo lo que yo pasé en tan solo unos cuantos días

-SAKURA!- reaccioné inmediatamente en cuanto sentí un grito casi en todo mi oído

-que!? Yin, que te sucede, pudiste dejarme sorda!- como se atrevía, casi me da un ataque, un poco más y me mata del susto, que nunca le enseñaron a que no se le debe gritar a alguien que está teniendo una conversación consigo mismo?, está bien, eso no se suele enseñar, punto para ella

-Que te sucede a ti, te quedaste parada mirando a la nada más de 5 minutos, ya me estabas asustando, pensé que tendría que llevarte al hospital cariño, ya no estoy para estas bromas y lo sabes- dijo mientras me miraba como una madre preocupada

-Lo siento, me distraje es solo que después que Sasuke dijo que quería verme mañana bueno yo, no sabía cómo reaccionar-

-Sasuke?, desde cuándo, tanta confianza con el jefe?, hablando de eso aun tienes que explicarme porque te encontré con él en el cuarto de limpieza, y quiero una muy buena explicación, entendiste- dijo ahora mientras fruncía sus cejas, enseñando unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente, tenía razón ella ya no estaba para bromas

-Me encantaría decírtelo Yin, pero este no es el momento, mi salud mental no resistirá mucho, además aun debo prepararme para verlo mañana, y supongo que tu no tendrás que venir a trabajar, así que te lo contare todo el Lunes, por ahora solo trata de ser paciente si- dije con mis ojos mostrando suplica, luego de que vi su enojo esfumarse, noté que me había comprendido

-Bien- dijo poco convencida- te veo la otra semana, ya vete a casa, luces agotada

Luego de eso, me marche, sim embargo no fui a mi departamento, como creía Yin, no me sentía lo suficientemente capaz, para irme a dormir tan fácilmente, estaba segura que si me dirigía allí no dormiría en toda la noche pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que podría suceder mañana, asi que sin ninguna otra idea, de que hacer, acudí al único lugar en el que me sentiría mas comoda.

-Sakura? Que sorpresa verte aquí, no te esperaba- dijo Ino mientras abría la puerta de su casa- pasa, dime que te ocurre te vez angustiada

Normalmente lo primero que hubiera hecho tan pronto me viera seria gritarme porque, había desaparecido esa noche sin decirle nada, o porque no había contestado ninguna de las 13 llamadas que había hecho a mi celular durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Sin embargo, aquí estaba ella invitándome a sentar en el mismo sofá en el que pasábamos la mayoría de las noches bebiendo, o viendo alguna que otra película, en los días que aun estábamos en la universidad. Ella había sido mi mejor amiga desde que era una niña, cuando me mudé a la misma calle a unas cuantas casas de la suya, y luego de que su madre nos invitara a mi mamá y a mí a una cena de bienvenida al barrio, esa noche discutimos el hecho de que su muñeca fuese más linda que la mía, luego de unos cuantos golpes y arañazos seguidos de los regaños de nuestras madres, caímos en una carcajada interminable, desde entonces siempre estuvimos juntas. Más que solo una amiga se había convertido en prácticamente mi hermana, guardaba mis secretos, me daba los mejores consejos, y siempre dejaba todo cuando sabía que me encontraba mal, como ahora.

-Y dime, que es lo que ocurre- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me ofrecía una bebida que parecía ser soda-

-Es una historia un poco confusa- dije luego de suspirar

-Tratare de entender- dijo mientras fijaba sus bellos ojos azules, en mis apagados jade-

-Esa noche, yo fui al bar por algo de beber, estaba molesta y frustrada por Toshu, nuevamente aprovechaba su puesto y me ponía toda la carga a mí- di un gran trago de mi bebida y continué- así que decidí ir a beber algo para relajarme, pero cuando estaba en ello, conocí a un hombre realmente apuesto- en cualquier otra circunstancia Ino me hubiese preguntado acerca de su físico, sin embargo cuando gire mi cara para verla, estaba igual de seria escuchando en silencio mi historia, sonreí por eso- conversamos un rato, me invitó unos tragos, y luego, terminamos juntos en mi departamento, a la mañana siguiente él no estaba y yo –estaba a punto de decir que me había sentido decepcionada, pero como acto reflejo y protección a mi orgullo, pensé en decirle que no me importó, pero luego recordé con quien estaba hablando, era Ino, ella captaría mi mentira, y justo cuando iba a responder, ella me interrumpió-

-Te decepcionaste-dijo completando mi oración, ella tenía ese poder sobre mí, siempre sabía lo que me ocurría, aparte de eso, todo el mundo solía decir que yo era como un libro abierto, cualquiera podía leer lo que pensaba con solo ver mi rostro-

Asentí suavemente

Así es- dije en un leve susurro

Luego continúe con mi relato, Ino solo hacia uno que otro comentario, hasta que al final de la historia, me dedico una breve mirada, se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a la cocina, luego volvió con un vaso de soda nuevamente, me lo dio, y tomó asiento frente a la mesa de café delante de mí, y me observó cautelosamente unos segundos antes de hablar.

-A que es lo que le temes Sakura?- dijo con suavidad

-No te entiendo

-Le temes a que seas despedida porque estuviste con tu jefe, o a que tu jefe no le interese estar contigo- dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí, sabía lo que hacía, esperaba mi reacción, y está siempre era más visible en mis ojos, ella me conocía perfectamente, y a veces odiaba eso, siempre me descubría

-Yo…- me era difícil formular palabra con ella estudiándome de esa manera-no… no quiero ser despedida- dije suavemente

-Mientes- dijo ella casi inmediatamente luego de que dije mi última palabra, su voz fue dura y decidida

-Claro que no, de verdad quiero conservar mi trabajo y lo sabes- eso era cierto, necesitaba el trabajo, la compañía Uchiha era un lugar de prestigio y el trabajar allí me hacía sentir como alguien muy capaz, por supuesto quería que eso siguiese igual

-Más que conservar tu trabajo, quieres conservar a tu jefe- nuevamente su voz dura

-A Toshu? Por favor Ino, sabes que si pudiera pasaría mis lindos zapatos por encima de su rostro- bromee tratando de suavizar la mirada de Ino

- Sabes que no me refiero a él, me refiero a tu verdadero jefe-

Suspire derrotada, sabía que era a él a quien se refería, simplemente no quería admitirlo, más que decirlo delante de Ino, no me lo quería decir a mí misma

-Tal vez- sentí como su mirada se hacía más afilada- está bien… Sí

-Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo y luego tomo asiento nuevamente a mi lado, esta vez con su peculiar sonrisa traviesa- sabes que me molesta, que me mientas

-Lo sé, lo siento, simplemente no podía admitirlo, no cuando sé, que él no está de acuerdo conmigo- dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, era para mí como un acto de defensa, siempre lo hacía cuando me sentía incomoda ante algo

-Ay frente, te entiendo- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me atraía hacia ella en un cálido abrazo de apoyo

-Es que no puedo creer que lo haya hecho de vuelta, la última vez, me prometí no caer de nuevo en las ideas del amor, que eso era algo que me dejaba vulnerable y siempre era yo quien salía lastimada, y ahora, mírame, estoy cayendo poco a poco, estoy segura que si sigo así, pronto tocaré fondo y quedare como la estúpida enamorada que siempre suelo ser-

-Cálmate, frente, sé que es difícil para ti, y más después de lo que sucedió con Souta, pero tienes que entender que eso fue hace dos años, mírate por favor, eres hermosa, con un buen trabajo, un departamento, y todo hecho por ti misma, no necesitas de nadie, si fuiste suficientemente capaz para olvidar a Souta, serás capaz de olvidar lo que ocurrió con Sasuke, y concentrarte en tu trabajo, solo trata de verlo como lo que es

Fue entonces que levante mi mirada y la dirigí hacia ella

-Tu jefe, y solo eso.

El resto de la noche decidimos con Ino ver algunos de los videos de nosotras en la Escuela y parte de la Universidad, reímos durante un buen tiempo, y al final nos quedamos dormidas en su cama, mientras recordábamos en voz alta las tonterías que hacíamos de niñas. A la mañana siguiente fue Ino quien me despertó, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua fría en mi mejilla

-Pero que rayos te pasa cerda!, como se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera- le grite mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su rostro

-Ya, ya frentona, agradece que te estoy levantando no querrás llegar tarde a la empresa

Una vena apareció en mi frente, ella en verdad estaba loca, y decía cosas patéticas para que yo la matara

-es DOMINGO idiota!- le grite

-Ya lo sé, y a quien llamas idiota Frente!- dijo mientras lanzaba completamente el vaso con agua helada que sostenía hacia mi rostro

-Te mataré, corre, porque enserio te mataré- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama con un aura siniestra rodeándome

-Está bien hazlo, pero luego de que llegues de tu reunión con Sasuke, o acaso olvidas que el pidió que fueras a su oficina, hoy DOMINGO- dijo mientras recalcaba el día

-Rayos- susurré, mientras recordaba, sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse el día de ayer, era cierto, él me había dicho que me esperaba en su oficina al medio día, luego recordé eso- Medio día, tonta, para que me levantas si es hasta el mediodía -dije acostándome nuevamente

-Porque faltan 20 minutos para eso tonta, dormiste como cerda toda la mañana, ya mueve tu trasero de mi cama, y vete a arreglar, no querrás dar mala impresión, sea como sea que te haya visto, debes ir arreglada si tienes una reunión con el dueño de la empresa-

Abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, había dicho "20 minutos", (mierda, mierda, mierda) susurraba en mi mente, mientras prácticamente corría hacia la ducha. Luego de 10 minutos de ducha, me comencé a vestir, me puse mi falda lisa, y luego recordé que no podía llevar la misma camisa, es decir, la falda pasaría desapercibida pero no la camisa, fue en ese entonces que recordé que tenía algo de mi ropa en casa de Ino, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas y era muy común el hecho de que yo pasará la noche en su casa, o a veces ella en la mía así que como desesperada, busque una camisa, y cuando la encontré atravesé la sala corriendo a todo dar con mis tacones en una mano y la otra intentando abotonar mi blusa, solo me detuve para decirle un adiós a Ino, y que luego le contaría como iba todo, para seguido de eso cerrar la puerta de su casa y tomar el primer taxi, que pasaba por la calle en ese momento.

En cuanto llegue al edificio lo primero que hice fue mirar el gran reloj que se encontraba en la parte alta de recepción, faltaban exactamente tres minutos para las 12 en punto, había escuchado que el presidente de la empresa era muy estricto con el tiempo y que solía enfadarse bastante cuando debía esperar, la verdad no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la ira de Sasuke, no quería ni imaginármelo, así que rápidamente me dirigí hacia el elevador y marque el último piso, rogando porque no hiciese más paradas y pudiese llegar a mi destino a la hora estipulada.

…

El que fuera el jefe, no significaba que tuviese el lujo de tomarme los días a la semana que quisiera a la hora que quisiera, es decir, nada me lo impedía, de hecho podía hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía olvidar todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer, y una decisión equivocada podía costarme problemas para la empresa y eso no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. El idiota de Naruto estuvo toda la mañana diciéndome estupideces acerca de que trabajar en Domingo era pecado, que si seguía así envejecería, que incluso ya hasta podía verme una cana, Hmp dobe, yo no puedo tener una cana, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Había ocupado toda la mañana en terminar de firmar y revisar unos cuantos papeles que debía tener listos para esta tarde, debido a que iba a tomar un viaje a Londres, donde se encontraba otro punto importante de la empresa, allí me reuniría con otros inversionistas y discutiríamos acerca de unos cuantos asuntos que implicaban a la compañía en lo que sería uno de los mejores negocios que había logrado hasta ahora, subiría los ingresos en un diez por ciento, y si conseguía el trato estaba seguro, que obtendría el reconocimiento de mi padre, una sonrisa arrogante se escapó de mi rostro, fue entonces que escuché unos leves toques en mi puerta, no esperaba a nadie, es decir, era Domingo, por ello, no había mucha gente que trabajara en este día, solo algunas personas con trabajos pendientes, o citados por sus respectivos jefes de mando, venían a cumplir o terminar ciertas cosas, lo sabía porque en el trayecto hasta mi oficina pude ver a algunos trabajadores, sin embargo, en lo que a mí respecta, no había solicitado la presencia de nadie en este día, a decir verdad, no quería que nadie me molestase, sin más rodeos, pronuncie un "Adelante" y espere a ver, quien fuese, el que se atrevía a molestar mi tranquilidad. Fue mayor mi sorpresa al ver asomarse una cabellera rosada por la puerta, fue en ese entonces que recordé el día de ayer, y lo que había ocurrido en ese diminuto cuarto de limpieza, e inmediatamente recordé lo que había ideado para la molestia rosada que perturbaba mis días con frecuencia.

-Te quedaras todo el día en la puerta o vas a seguir- dije con tono arrogante viendo como ella se tensaba y caminaba un poco tambaleante hacia mi escritorio, estaba nerviosa, yo la ponía nerviosa, una sonrisa amenazó con hacer presencia pero la contuve

-Me.. me solicitaste el día de ayer, y bueno, aquí estoy, que es lo que ocurre- dijo en voz baja, sin embargo a medida que seguía la oración su voz tomaba más color, y volvía al tono habitual

-Así es, está claro que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ha dificultado nuestra relación de jefe y empleada, así que consideré una solución al problema- dije seriamente, colocando mis codos en el escritorio y recostando mi barbilla ligeramente en mis manos, sin despegar en un solo instante mi mirada de la suya, sabía que eso la incomodaba, y la realidad, es que me encantaba ver como reaccionaba ante mí, era una de las peculiaridades que esa molestia me generaba

-Y cuál es esa solución, si se puede saber- dijo más segura de sus palabras a diferencia de cuando había entrado

-Despedido- dije en voz clara y dura

La vi palidecer, su mirada de decisión desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una de terror y angustia, estaba por llevar sus manos a su rostro, había notado en tan solo unos días, que solía hacer eso, como reacción a alguna circunstancia poco agradable para ella

-Fue despedido- pronuncié nuevamente

Dejo caer su rostro finalmente, acunándolo entre sus manos

-Toshu Hisuka, fue despedido

Levanto su mirada de inmediato, y me miro con los ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión, supuse que había entendido mal mis palabras, y la realidad era, que las había pronunciado de esa manera, para que ella malinterpretase, ansiaba ver su reacción

-Fue… fue despedido, realmente!?- dijo con la voz ligeramente desafinada, al parecer lloraría si no hubiese aclarado quien era el que estaba fuera de la empresa

-Así es, era obsoleto, su trabajo patético, encargándoselo a su asistente, y tomando el crédito, no es algo que sea conveniente hacer en un lugar como este, yo no permito incompetentes aquí

-Entonces…. Que pasará conmigo?, es decir, bueno yo- comenzaba a titubear nuevamente

-Te he conseguido un mejor puesto, tu trabajo, el que realmente era tuyo, fue aceptable a diferencia de los demás- comencé alagando su trabajo, lo cual causó un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Es decir, que ocuparé el puesto de Toshu acaso?

-No- respondí secamente

-Oh ya veo- vi bajar su rostro, parece ser que rompí con sus expectativas quizá

-He despedido a mi asistente, así que quiero que tu tomes su lugar- dije firmemente mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia ella

Estaba completamente muda, solo me miraba, directamente a los ojos, esos bellos ojos jade, solo… me miraban.


	6. Chapter 6

Les agradezco mucho por los comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, también espero sus comentarios me ayudan bastante, sin mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**...**

No estoy muy segura de en qué momento mi mente quedo absorta del tiempo y del espacio, solo sé que se encontraba en un vacío donde nada entraba y nada salía, lo último que recordaba era a Sasuke diciendo algo de su asistente, lo siguiente que dijo me envió directamente a un mundo paralelo, donde las cosas en mi vida tenían sentido, es decir, hasta donde tenía conciencia, mi vida diaria al igual que mi trabajo iban en picada hacia un abismo sin fondo y ahora de repente, era como si unos cálidos brazos me sujetaran y me llevaran directo a la superficie, y si mis fantasías eran correctas, esa calidez era emanada únicamente del hombre que tenía en frente de mí.

-Perdona?- susurré sin despegar mi mirada de la suya un solo segundo, estaba segura que si no parpadeaba pronto, mis ojos se resecarían y seguro arderían después

-Anota como primera cosa en tu lista, ir a un otorrino a que te revisen, porque parece ser que no escuchas un 90% de las cosas que digo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-Qui..quieres decir, que…esto no es un sueño?.. acaso tú, tu realmente, me pediste que yo..- lo intentaba, realmente intentaba no enredar mis propias palabras, pero me era imposible no hacerlo

-Si Sakura, te acabo de informar, que tomaras el puesto de mi asistente, entiendes eso, o te remito a alguien que pueda explicártelo- su sarcasmo era más que evidente, pero simplemente no lograba salir de mi ensoñación, porque eso es lo que era, un sueño, un hermoso y perfecto sueño

-Yo… claro, es decir, por supuesto- dije mientras inevitablemente, se formaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Hmp- dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus bellas sonrisas de lado- perfecto, en ese caso ve a hacer maletas, porque mañana tomaremos un viaje a Londres, te enviare las indicaciones a tu celular- dijo para luego apartar un mechón de mi rostro y ponerlo tras mi oreja

-Londres? Porque- dije, mientras intentaba contener el sonrojo de mis mejillas por su acción anterior

-Te lo explicaré todo mañana, ahora ve a tu departamento- dijo dándome la espalda, y tomando rumbo hacia su escritorio nuevamente- por cierto, tu nueva oficina será la que está contigua a esta, puedes pasar a mirarla, y si deseas hacerle algún cambio estas en todo el derecho, nos vemos mañana- se sentó en su silla y continuó con su trabajo

Me quedé ahí de pie, sin moverme un solo centímetro, mi mente aún estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, quiero decir, llegué al edificio, haciéndome la idea de que probablemente perdería mi empleo, y por unos segundos realmente pensé que eso había ocurrido, y ahora estoy siendo ascendida, con nueva oficina, con nuevo jefe, y próxima a un viaje a Londres, por Dios, siempre quise ir a ¡Londres!, sentí como una tonta sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro

-Sakura-

-Eh?- salí de mi ensoñación inmediatamente, y observe a Sasuke quien me miraba con una ceja alzada

-Ya puedes irte, me perturba el hecho de que estés allí de pie mirando a la nada- pronunció mientras se formaba una sonrisa burlesca en su perfecto rostro

Mi cara paso de ser de un blanco suave, a un rojo encendido, y rápidamente caminé, es decir casi troté hacia la puerta de salida, y una vez, fuera de la oficina, solo di un pequeño suspiro y me dispuse a irme, sin embargo, la curiosidad me embargó, y cuando pase junto a la oficina, en la que antes había visto a la bella mujer de cabello rojo, sentí la necesidad de entrar a inspeccionar, se supone que aquella seria mi nueva oficina, y Sasuke me había dicho que podía echarle una ojeada, así que pensé, por qué no?, y nuevamente sonriendo me adentré a paso firme y con gracia a aquella oficina.

…_**..**_

Iba pegando pequeños saltitos de un lado al otro, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música que estaba a retumbar en mi habitación, mientras toda mi ropa estaba revuelta entre la cama y el suelo, debía empacar todo lo necesario para el viaje, hacia alrededor de 15 minutos que Sasuke me había enviado un mensaje, diciendo la hora en que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto, el hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos, y el número de días, también mencionó que la última noche habría una pequeña ceremonia que terminaría en una fiesta, así que debía llevar un atuendo adecuado para esa noche. El como había conseguido mi número telefónico realmente no me importaba, a decir verdad me alegraba que lo tuviese, y ahora yo también tenía el suyo, sé que parezco como una adolecente ilusionada porque el chico guapo de la escuela la hubiese invitado al baile de fin de año, pero simplemente desde que salí de la empresa no podía esconder mi felicidad. Incluso, cuando Ino llegó a mi departamento le sorprendió el hecho de que yo estuviese tan feliz, próximo a eso, luego de que le contase la razón de mi felicidad, dimos un pequeño grito de alegría y abrimos uno de los mejores vinos que tenía en mi reserva, y ahora, estábamos juntas en mi habitación con una copa en la mano cada una mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música, y buscábamos en todo mi armario la ropa adecuada para el viaje.

-Oye, frentona no tenía idea de que tuvieses este vestido- dijo Ino mientras daba vueltas con un bello vestido negro ajustado en la cintura, con una pequeña abertura en una de las piernas, y un escote en V, que resaltaba los pechos

-Si bueno, lo compré con mi madre hace un tiempo, pero nunca me he atrevido a usarlo, pienso que es algo.. revelador-

-Revelador? Estas loca, es perfecto! Con esto podrías seducir a cualquier hombre y ten por seguro que caería a tus pies, y yo que pensaba que tendría que llevarte de compras para tu vestido de la ceremonia- dijo mientras lo doblaba cuidadosamente y lo colocaba en mi maleta

-Oye, pero que haces, no puedo llevar eso, qué pensaría Sasuke- dije mientras sacaba el vestido de la maleta y lo dejaba a un lado

-Pensaría que tiene a una asistente muy sexy a su lado- dijo Ino mientras lo colocaba de vuelta en su lugar

-Pero de que hablas no seas tonta

-Oh vamos frente, sabes a qué me refiero, eres muy atractiva, y más ahora que se marcan tus curvas, mira nada más estos pechos- dijo mientras contorneaba mis pechos entre sus manos

-Ino! Ya basta, no hagas eso- dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mí

-Ah no seas tonta, tu sabes que es verdad, incluso él lo sabe, después de todo, ya te ha visto en dos ocasiones- dijo ella mientras me picaba un ojo

Inmediatamente mi sonrojo hizo presencia

-Ya, ya no hablemos más de eso, mejor ayúdame a empacar, sacare unas cosas del baño- dije mientras me encaminaba a mi baño, y tomaba las cosas esenciales, hasta que algo me llamó la atención, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos completamente y me llevé mis manos hacia mi boca, y me deslizaba en la pared hasta llegar al suelo

-Fren… Sakura? Que te paso!- dijo Ino mientras se ponía de rodillas y me miraba completamente preocupada

-No usamos protección- hablé débilmente

-Oh, es eso lo que te preocupa- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie y se adentraba nuevamente a mi habitación para seguir buscando mi ropa

-Como lo puedes decir tan desinteresadamente, no vez lo que ocurre, pude haber quedado embarazada, Oh Dios! Pude haber quedado embarazada, ahora que voy a hacer- dije mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza y luego las bajaba hasta mi rostro para empezar a ir de un lado para otro, susurrando leves palabras

-Ya deja de preocuparte, cuando fuiste a mi casa, puse una pastilla en tu bebida, así que no hay problema- dijo Ino mientras se recostaba en mi cama

-Qué? Cuando la pusiste?, porque no me lo dijiste!- dije mientras la miraba eufórica, aunque en el fondo, realmente le agradecía que lo hubiese hecho, como siempre, ella cuidando de mí en todo momento, estaba segura, que moriría, si alguna vez no la tenía a mi lado

-Bueno, quería darte una lección, Sakura, sabes que debes tener mucho cuidado en esas cosas, siempre te lo he dicho, a veces eres muy despistada, además, se cuánto se te dificulta tomar pastillas, así que pensé que si la disolvía sería más sencillo- dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas más sinceras

-Eres una idiota, por haberme dado un susto de muerte, pero te lo agradezco, no sé qué haría sin ti

-Lo sé, yo tampoco sé qué harías sin mí- dijo arrogantemente

-Cerda- dije mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su cara

-Ya, ya concentrémonos en esto, oye, mira nada más, esto seguro te lo debes llevar- dijo mostrándome un atrevido conjunto de lencería color negro

-Claro que no, porque razón lo haría

-Oh, vamos, es una ceremonia, con inversionistas millonarios, si todos son como dices que es Sasuke, quizás tengas algo de suerte con alguno, y seguro esto te será útil- dijo mientras levantaba el conjunto y lo movía de un lado a otro en el aire

-No me interesa, enrollarme con ninguno de ellos, yo voy por trabajo

-Ah claro, no te interesa ninguno, porque al que realmente quieres seducir es a tu apuesto jefe

-Oh ya no empieces con eso de nuevo- dije mientras la miraba acusatoriamente

Estuvimos un rato más empacando mi maleta y haciendo uno que otro comentario, luego pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas en la sala, mientras comíamos algo de pizza, hasta que a altas horas de la noche Ino se marchó a su casa, diciendo que debía trabajar al día siguiente y que me deseaba suerte en el viaje.

Mi alarma sonó a las 6:30 a.m., sin embargo yo ya me encontraba despierta desde las 6, no había logrado dormir más, producto de los nervios, así que, al tener tiempo suficiente, me di una larga y refrescante ducha, y luego opte por ponerme ropa cómoda, después de todo sería un vuelo, de casi 13 horas, no iba a irme con el mismo atuendo con el que iba a trabajar, así que decidí ponerme unos jeans y una ligera blusa de tirantes rosado pálido, con unas cómodas sandalias, mientras me vestía, mi alarma había dado anuncio, así que cuando estuve lista, me tomé mi tiempo para prepararme un buen desayuno, y encaminarme hacia el aeropuerto, según el mensaje de Sasuke, el vuelo salía a las 8, pero debíamos estar en el aeropuerto a las 7:30. Cuando llegué al lugar acordado, faltaban 5 minutos para que se cumpliera nuestra hora estipulada, sin embargo, cuando me dispuse a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del lugar, divise, un peculiar cabello de tono negro azulado. Mientras me acercaba, pude notar que él al igual que yo, no venía vestido, de la misma forma en que solía ir al trabajo, llevaba unos pantalones de tono oscuro, una camiseta blanca, y encima una chaqueta negra, se veía aún más guapo que con su tradicional traje, estaba segura, que si el optara por trabajar de modelo, no le iría nada mal, incluso yo compraría todas las revistas en que saliera, y entre menos ropa tuviese seria aún mejor; tratando de dejar a un lado mis pensamientos lujuriosos me acerque desde un lado y cuando estuve cerca salude suavemente.

-Bueno días Sasuke- dije mientras vi, como él se giraba hacia mí

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo luego, de mirarme de arriba hacia abajo, un par de veces, lo cual había logrado intimidarme, y cuestionarme en si le agradaba la forma en que iba vestida

-Mmm, te ves bien- dije suavemente, buscando alguna forma de romper el silencio, aunque lo que acababa de decir, no era mentira tampoco, él siempre se veía bien

-Hmp, vamos, hay que confirmar nuestro vuelo- dijo mientras giraba en sus talones y se encaminaba a la taquilla, yo lo seguí silenciosamente desde atrás

Cuando nos acercamos a la taquilla y Sasuke captó la atención de la mujer, vi como ella concentro toda su mirada en él, mirada, que no era para nada sana, y al parecer, Sasuke, estuvo a gusto con eso, porque le dedico en todo momento una de sus típicas sonrisas, que hacían derretir a cualquier mujer, mientras que yo, estaba más que furiosa, como se atrevía esa mujer, a mirarlo de esa forma, por lo menos que se tomará la molestia de disimular, sabía que yo era patética, por sentir los celos carcomiéndome desde el interior, y era aún más patética mientras caminaba al lado de sasuke con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, cualquiera podía notar que estaba enfadada, y aunque quisiera ocultar mi enfado sin razón frente a él me era completamente imposible, en este momento debía pensar que era una tonta, y más cuando lo vi mirarme de soslayo y formarse una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que bien, ahora se burlaba, después de todo, este viaje no pintaba, ser tan bueno como había imaginado, debía controlarme si quería conservar el resto del orgullo que me quedaba

…**.**

Este viaje había comenzado bastante bien, en un principio pensé en venir solo, debido a que había despedido a Karin hace dos días, había disfrutado de su compañía en momentos de estrés, por su puesto la mujer no estaba nada mal en la cama, sin embargo las últimas semanas, me era muy difícil, trabajar, con ella insinuándoseme en cada momento, y después de lo ocurrido con la pelirrosa tuve la idea de que quizá manteniéndola a mi lado todo el tiempo, llegara a adaptarme y dejara de sentirme tan extraño cada vez que la veía. Así que luego de que la contratase, concluí que sería bueno que me acompañara en el viaje, ella no hacia un mal trabajo, y que estuviese al tanto de mis reuniones y de revisar ciertos puntos de mi trabajo, me quitaba un peso de encima y podría concentrarme más en los negocios con los inversionistas. Sin embargo, no esperaba que al momento de verla en el aeropuerto, luciera tan, atractiva, es decir, nunca dude el hecho de que era muy linda, sus ojos era lo que más me agradaba era el tono perfecto y contrarrestaba con su piel de manera magnifica, pero verla vestida como llegó, había llegado a acostúmbrame a verla siempre en un traje formal y decente, sin embargo estaba vestida de manera casual, se veía tan inocente, y me encantaba. Pero me sorprendí más por el hecho de que se comportara de esa manera luego de que la mujer en la taquilla se me hubiese insinuado, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud entre las mujeres, pero nunca me esperé la reacción que ella tuvo, cuando nos dirigíamos a esperar el avión, estaba completamente enojada, sus delicadas cejas fruncidas, sus sabrosos labios apretados y sus bellos ojos entre cerrados, todo en ella era tan tierno, pero esa misma ternura irradiaba sensualidad, y no podía negar que el solo hecho de verla molesta por algo tan tonto como eso, me excitaba.

-Quisieras dejar de arrugar el ceño, si sigues así vas a espantar a todas las personas que te vean- dije de manera simple y casual

-Pues que se espanten- dijo frunciendo más sus cejas, ella enserio me hacía gracia

-Bueno, puede que a ti no te importe alejar a las personas con ese carácter, pero yo necesito dar siempre una buena impresión, y contigo actuando de esa manera me es más difícil- dije deteniendo mi andar

-Oh disculpa, no era mi intención alejar a las mujeres que tanto te gusta que estén alrededor tuyo- dijo mientras se detenía y se ponía en frente de mí, colocando sus manos en las caderas

-No veo razón, por la cual estés celosa, el que me miren de esa forma no tiene que importarte-

-Celosa?, Ja!, yo no estoy celosa- dijo mientras giraba su rostro en otra dirección

-A mí no me engañas Sakura si lo estás- dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la forzaba a mirarme a los ojos, inmediatamente se sonrojo por la cercanía en la que estaban nuestros rostros

-Yo…yo – vi como cerraba, delicadamente sus ojos, aun con ese leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

Así que quería que la besara eh, en público, sin importar las personas que nos vieran, por otra parte, sus labios me llamaban a gritos, así que me acerque poco a poco, hasta rozar delicadamente nuestros labios, y cuando vi que ella entre abría su boca, la solté y me aleje y continúe con mi camino

-Anda, muévete, no querrás quedarte atrás- dije con una sonrisa, mientras de soslayo veía como completamente roja trataba de alcanzarme hasta ponerse a mi lado, nuevamente frunciendo el ceño, pero ahora con un tono rosa decorando sus mejillas

Este viaje iba a estar muy divertido, jamás pensé que disfrutaría tanto un viaje de negocios, pero este tenía todas las señales para decirme que me iba a gustar más de lo que podía imaginar.


	7. Chapter 7

Les agradezco las opiniones, nuevamente recuerdo, que estoy dispuesta a cualquier sugerencia acerca de la historia, espero les esté siendo de su agrado, y ojala y les guste este capitulo, sin mas aquí está

_**...**_

El trayecto de abordaje al avión no fue muy largo, me alegró mucho el hecho de que no tuviéramos que esperar demasiado, no quería siquiera imaginarme el tener que tolerar más de 2 minutos al Uchiha, es decir, como se atreve!, empezó diciendo que supuesta mente estaba celosa, pff… bueno, puede que si lo haya estado, pero aun así no le iba a dar el gusto de admitirlo, además que dijo que eso no debería importarme, también es cierto, bueno él y yo no tenemos una relación más allá de lo laboral, y de la forma en que van las cosas dudo que lleguemos a algo más sentimental. Quizá haya tenido razón al decirme eso, pero lo que no acepto es el hecho de que primero se burlara de mí y luego insinuara que me iba a besar y justo cuando pensé que lo haría, el descarado se aleja así sin más!, es decir, como se atreve!, quedé como toda una idiota, sonrojada en medio de la pista de abordaje y lo peor es que el viaje ni siquiera comienza, si este es el principio no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será el resto, después de todo, el ser la nueva asistente de Sasuke no parece tan bueno como yo pensaba.

Embargada en mis pensamientos seguí caminando al lado de Sasuke mientras subíamos al avión y buscábamos nuestros respectivos lugares, una vez localizados, tomamos asiento, y esperamos las instrucciones de vuelo. En menos de lo que esperé, ya nos encontrábamos despegando, y pensar que tendría que soportar 13 horas, con Sasuke a mi lado, y para completar mi maravilloso día, a un lado de él estaba una pareja de lo más empalagosa, dándose miraditas, abrazos, y uno que otro beso, no es que yo no sea romántica a decir verdad, suelo serlo en algunas ocasiones, más de la cuenta, sin embargo, me sentía realmente incomoda, siendo Sasuke quien estuviese a mi lado, era algo así, como esa perturbante sensación, de cuando vez una escena de un beso en una película al lado del chico que te gusta y te sonrojas porque inevitablemente te imaginas siendo tú y esa persona quienes personifican esa escena. Para evitar cualquier cambio de color en mis mejillas y una posible sonrisa de burla de parte de Sasuke, decidí darme la vuelta y concentrarme en el paisaje.

Me funcionó durante al menos unas dos horas, en las que dejé vagar mi mente en la belleza que se me presentaba detrás de la ventana, estaba admirada, después de todo, no es que yo acostumbrara a viajar mucho, así que este tipo de experiencia no era muy conocida para mí, todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que escuche un pequeño quejido, no le tome importancia, pero poco después nuevamente lo escuché pero con la diferencia de que eso había sonado más a un… no, eso era imposible, estaba imaginándome cosas, no podía ser eso, quien se atrevería a algo así en un lugar como este, trate de ignorar el incómodo ruido, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba suavemente mi brazo, me volteé levemente y me encontré con Sasuke mirándome directamente, luego con un pequeño movimiento de sus ojos me señaló, a la pareja a su lado, disimuladamente me incliné solo un poco hacia delante cuando, …. Oh por Dios!, no podían estar haciendo eso, quiero decir, como se atrevían!, podían verlos, YO podía verlos, que mente retorcida tenían ese par; una de las manos del hombre se encontraba en un costado de la pierna de la mujer, y se perdía dentro de la falda que ella llevaba, y por el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y su boca ligeramente abierta supuse que ocurría y las cuando vi moverse cautelosamente la mano que estaba dentro de la falda y…. No quise presenciar un solo segundo más, me senté completamente derecha y lleve mis ojos a un punto específico en el asiento en frente mío, lo que más quería era sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, pero al parecer me fue imposible, cuando pude oír la leve risa de Sasuke, debido a mi reacción, lo maldije mentalmente por eso, ahora lo sabía, el gozaba de verme incomoda

-Déjalos disfrutar- me dijo suavemente en mi oído

-Pueden hacerlo, pero no aquí, vamos Sasuke, que no lo notas, estamos en un avión!- dije en voz baja

-Eso no implica que no puedan hacerlo, entre más extravagante sea el lugar, se hace más excitante, no lo crees así,…Sakura- pronunció mi nombre con una voz cargada enteramente de sensualidad, mientras acto seguido, daba una suave lamida a mi lóbulo, causando que los bellos de mi cuello se erizaran inmediatamente

-No hagas eso- dije en modo de reproche, pero aun conservando mi tono de voz bajo

-Qué cosa?- dijo mientras me daba otra corta lamida, pero esta vez, en la parte de mi cuello descubierto

-Sasuke, te lo advierto-

-Hmp, tu no me das miedo-ahora comenzaba a dar cortos besos a lo largo de mi cuello

-Ba..basta- empezaba a sentirme húmeda, y debía conservar la compostura

-No quiero-

-Eres mi jefe, no puedo hacer esto, no está bien- dije mientras leves suspiros comenzaban a escaparse de mis labios

Sin embargo, como si fuesen las palabras mágicas, Sasuke se detuvo esporádicamente y solo me observo un par de segundos, para acomodarse nuevamente en su lugar y mirar hacia el frente, con su semblante serio habitual. En cierta medida, sentí una ligera tranquilidad, de que hubiésemos parado, no quería imaginarme qué pensarían las persona si nos hubieran visto en eso, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por el hecho de que se haya separado de mi de esa forma, ya ni siquiera sentía su brazo rozar con el mío, era como si no quisiera ni que lo tocara, genial, ahora no sabía si había sido lo correcto, o si simplemente la había cagado.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy aburridas, lo único que noté, fue como la bella pareja a nuestro lado, se dirigían disimuladamente al baño, para luego de 15 minutos volver, por supuesto uno primero, y el otro minutos después, parece que nadie lo noto, excepto yo, y por supuesto Sasuke, solo que esta vez, no hizo ningún comentario, nuevamente me desilusioné por eso, ya ni siquiera volteaba a verme, así que sin nada más que hacer, me deslice un poco en mi asiento, y me entretuve mirando hacia el cielo, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron.

Cuando me levanté, di una pequeña mirada a mi reloj, y noté que aún faltaban alrededor de 4 horas, me iba a dormir nuevamente, ya que en la posición en la que me encontraba me sentía realmente cómoda, cuando busque la razón de esto, note que tenía mi cabeza recargada en el hombro de Sasuke, y su chaqueta estaba sobre mí, arropándome como si de una manta se tratase, inminentemente me giré hacia él y lo pude ver con su cabeza recargada hacia la parte de atrás del asiento, se veía tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, tan guapo, estuve no sé cuantos minutos admirando su belleza, cuando sin abrir sus ojos, me habló suavemente

-cuánto tiempo más planeas observarme-

-oh! Yo lo.. lo siento, te desperté?- dije mientras me reponía en mi silla y lo miraba apenada

-No, me desperté hace unos minutos, no quise levantarte- dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándome finalmente

-Umm, gracias por tu chaqueta, aquí tienes- dije tendiéndole la prenda

-No, consérvala, pronto llegaremos, y ya va a comenzar a anochecer, no quiero que te enfermes-

-Muchas gracias- dije con mis mejillas cubiertas por un rosa pálido, después de todo él tenía su parte dulce

-Ya, ya, no me agradezcas solo duérmete- dijo acomodándose nuevamente para poder dormir el resto del viaje

Me acerqué con cuidado, y le deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla, antes de volver a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, y cerrar lentamente mis ojos

Cuando volví a despertarme, lo primero que hice fue mirar a mi lado y confirmar si el guapo pelinegro seguía dormido, y si así era, luciendo como siempre… perfecto. Me senté firme y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana donde pude vislumbrar pequeñas luces en forma de una variedad de puntos, al fin llegaríamos, no es que me quejara, el viaje no estuvo mal, bueno, no estuvo nada mal después de la ligera muestra de afecto de parte de Sasuke, y como negar el hecho de dormir embriagada de su aroma masculino, si seria de esa forma siempre, por mí, estaría en un vuelo de 30 horas si era necesario, con tal de tenerlo a mi lado. Sentí a alguien removerse incomodo a mi lado, y cuando me di la vuelta, pude notar como él abría sus ojos, y llevaba sus manos a ellos, en busca de remover cualquier indicio de cansancio que le quedara, luego me dedicó una corta mirada, que lo único que hizo fue ponerme nerviosa, y llevar como era costumbre, colores a mi cara

-Cuanto llevan juntos?- escuché la voz de una mujer, Sasuke y yo giramos nuestro rostro en dirección de la voz, y notamos que era la chica a su lado quien hablaba

-No, vera nosotros…- trate de explicar, algo incomoda, por la pregunta

-Hacen una linda pareja- dijo esta vez, el hombre

-Emm pues, sucede que…- intenté hablar, pero nuevamente me fue imposible

-Lucían tan lindos, durmiendo uno recargado en el otro- hablo la mujer, de nuevo

-Amm, gracias pero no…-di un último intento

-No somos pareja- pronunció Sasuke de manera fría y seca, en cierta parte, su tono de voz en esa respuesta, rompió las pequeñas ilusiones que hace solo unas horas me había creado

-Oh, en ese caso, por favor disculpen nuestra imprudencia- dijo la mujer, apenada

-Es solo que lo parecían- complementó su pareja

Iba a responder algo, como "no hay problema" cuando la voz del piloto anunciando nuestra llegada nos interrumpió. Una vez aterrizamos, pacientemente esperamos a salir del avión, recogimos nuestras maletas, y cuando llegamos fuera del aeropuerto, un auto esperaba por nosotros. Al llegar al hotel, fue Sasuke quien recogió las llaves, al parecer ocuparíamos los mejores cuartos del lugar, supuse, que para él no sería nada fuera de lo común después de todo, él era un Uchiha, y uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo de los negocios, sin embargo, para una mujer como yo, estar en un lugar así, era algo deslumbrante. Caminaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando Sasuke, detuvo su andar, se giró hacia mí, y abrió la puerta de la que sería mi cuarto

-Aquí tienes- dijo entregándome mi llave- Desempaca, ponte cómoda, y vendré en un rato, para explicarte acerca de tu trabajo, de acuerdo

-Sí, gracias- dije con la cabeza gacha, mientras asentía, sus palabras en el avión aun rondaban mi mente

-Bien- sin más, tomo rumbo algunos pasos hacia adelante, y entró a su propio cuarto

Me quedé, unos minutos, observando el camino que él había seguido, y luego entre a mi cuarto, era precioso, tenía una gran sala, con un mini bar en una esquina, estaba decorado con cuadros abstractos, y ciertos objetos modernos, seguí mi recorrido, y me topé con un corto pasillo, cuando llegué a lo que sería la única puerta, la abrí, y me sorprendí aún más, la habitación constaba de una gran cama matrimonial, con un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón en el que se podía observar la ciudad, localicé una puerta dentro de la habitación por lo que supuse seria el baño, sin esperar un minuto más, desempaqué lo suficiente de mi maleta, tome una toalla y me dirigí a tomar un baño

Estuve alrededor de 40 minutos, sumergida tanto en el agua caliente, como en mis pensamientos, y lo único que ocupaba mi mente, era el pelinegro de la habitación de al lado, me regañé varias veces, pero siempre volvía a lo mismo, no podía sacarlo de mi mente, y me asustaba el hecho de que quizá, comenzara a verlo como algo más, no es que le tuviese miedo a mis sentimientos, al contrario, le tenía miedo a los de él porque sabía que en ninguna circunstancia sería posible que el me correspondiese, así que si quería seguir con mi trabajo, debía dejar esos vanos sentimientos totalmente ocultos y a un lado, mientras ideaba una forma, de cómo deshacerme de ellos. Completamente decidida, me levante de la bañera, envolví una toalla a mi cuerpo, y salí del baño, antes de comenzar a vestirme, recordé el pequeño mini bar, que vi en la sala, y pensé que quizá un trago me haría bien para relajarme, me encaminé hacia el lugar, y mientras me servía una copa, sentí una mirada penetrante detrás de mí, lentamente me giré, hasta que me topé con unos penetrantes pozos negros que me estudiaban con la mirada, pegué un ligero grito, mientras me sostenía firmemente de la barra

-Sasuke!, que haces aquí, como entraste, casi me matas del susto!- dije mientras llevaba una de mis manos hacia mi pecho tratando de calmar mis pulsaciones

-Hmp, te dije que vendría más tarde- dijo acomodándose mejor en el mueble y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza

-Eso no explica como entraste- dije retomando la compostura

-Tengo una copia de tu llave- dijo calmadamente

-Qué? Porque?- dije molesta, con qué derecho, se atrevía a pedir una copia de mi llave, eso es invasión de privacidad

-Tengo que mantenerte vigilada- habló mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia mi

-De acuerdo, en ese caso déjame cambiarme y vendré en un minuto- dije mientras intentaba ir hacia la habitación, después de todo yo solo me encontraba con una toalla cubriendo mi desnudez

-No es necesario, no voy a tardar, ten- dijo entregándome una agenda electrónica y una carpeta- Aquí tienes el registro de mis documentos, y también tienes los horarios de mis reuniones, debes estar al tanto de cada una de ellas, e informarme si surge algún cambio, también están registradas unas cuantas visitas que tengo que realizar. En esta carpeta, están unos reportes, que debes leer, y firmar en caso de que se encuentren perfectos, luego me informas acerca de ellos, te mantendré a mi lado durante mis reuniones, te avisaré en caso de que tengas que cancelar o modificar alguna cita, entendiste

-Si, por supuesto- dije tomando los implementos y luego dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él, que inevitablemente bajo de sus ojos hacia sus labios

-En ese caso, eso es todo, descansa, mañana hay mucho que hacer- dijo, sin embargo, alcance a percibir una leve sonrisa arrogante formarse en su rostro

Luego comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, inmediatamente entre abrí mis labios para darle origen al beso, y cuando noté que comenzaba a separarse, deduje que planeaba realizar el mismo movimiento que en el aeropuerto dejándome como una tonta nuevamente, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez no lo permitiría, así que antes de que pudiese separarse un poco más, lleve una de mis manos hacia su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, hasta unir nuestros labios, en un demandante beso, pude sentir su lengua acariciar levemente mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para la intromisión y cuando se lo concedí comenzó una lucha magnifica entre nuestras lenguas, luego espontáneamente él se separó de mí y me dedico una de sus miradas penetrantes, y luego tomo la esquina de mi toalla y la haló dejando mi cuerpo completamente descubierto, para seguido de esto alejarse unos pasos de mi

-Pe…pero que haces!- dije con la boca completamente desencajada por la sorpresa, mientras me cubría con mis manos en un intento de ocultar mi desnudez

-Hmp, hiciste algo que yo no te ordené, este es tu castigo- dijo dándome una sonrisa socarrona para luego mirarme de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces, y luego dirigirse hacia la salida con la que era mi toalla, reposando sobre su hombro

-Como te atreves, estás loco!-

-Hn, agradece que no hay nadie más en el cuarto, además que eso te sea de lección, únicamente haces lo que yo te ordene – pronunció mirándome de soslayo unos breves segundos- además de que te cubres, ya conozco tu cuerpo completamente

Mi muy conocido sonrojo hizo presencia, haciéndolo producir una suave risa, que derretiría a cualquier mujer, mientras finalmente salía del lugar y desde afuera pronunciaba un "nos vemos mañana, procura usar ropa" seguido de eso, otra ronca risa, genial, simplemente genial, ahora se burlaba aún más, antes solo sonreía, ahora si se reía de mí, y yo que había estado completamente segura de que por esta vez le había ganado, al tomarlo desapercibido con mi beso, y el muy idiota me deja desnuda, DESNUDA!

-Oh Sasuke Uchiha, me la vas a pagar!- dije mientras caminaba devuelta a mi cuarto, con mi rostro totalmente rojo, entre vergüenza e ira

…**.**

Una vez en mi cuarto, recostado en la cama, relamía mis labios, aun conservaban su sabor, hacia un tiempo no la besaba, y ese último roce en el aeropuerto me había dejado con ganas de probar sus labios nuevamente, sin embargo no le permitiría el hecho de que tomara el control de la situación, por supuesto que no, yo siempre soy quien rige, y eso se conservaría así, además ver su cuerpo desnudo nuevamente no estuvo mal, había comenzado a perderme en esas curvas, y a recordar su suave piel, mientras se erizaba con mi tacto. Deje mis pensamientos lujuriosos a un lado, mientras veía como una parte en mi entre pierna comenzaba a despertar

-Tsk, molesta- dije mientras me encaminaba a tomar una ducha

Puede que este viaje resultara bastante gratificante, sin embargo, tendría que usar todo mi autocontrol con esa molestia rosada, si quería salir con mi orgullo intacto, esa mujer me estaba haciendo perder los estribos… y me encantaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Les agradezco los comentarios, y me alegra que les guste la historia. Aquí sin mas, el siguiente capitulo:

**...**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, tome una ducha rápida y luego de vestirme adecuadamente, revisé la agenda que Sasuke me había entregado el día anterior, pude notar que tenía 3 reuniones en todo el día y había una cuarta que estaba sin confirmar, dos de ellas eran en la mañana y la otra en la tarde. Me giré hacia el reloj en la mesa de noche, y vi que marcaba las 7 en punto, la primera reunión estaba programada para las 8, así que sin perder más tiempo me encaminé al cuarto de Sasuke. Toqué un par de veces, y cuando la puerta se abrió apareció, Sasuke con un fino traje, perfectamente acomodado y con sus cabellos revueltos, (como siempre sexy) pensé.

-A qué hora será la primera- pronunció él pasando a mi lado, sin siquiera darme una mirada, mientras solo se dirigía al elevador

-A las 8 en punto Sasuke- dije mientras entraba y me colocaba a su lado

-Uchiha, mientras te encuentres trabajando, te dirigirás a mí como Uchiha-san – dijo fríamente, para luego centrar su vista en las puertas del elevador, que se abrían indicando que ya estábamos en la primera planta

Fuera del hotel, se encontraba una limusina con un hombre de traje esperando a un lado de ella, tan pronto Sasuke se acercó, el hombre, le dirigió un cordial saludo, para acto seguido abrirle la puerta y permitirle el paso, luego me acerqué, he hizo lo mismo conmigo, un corto saludo, para luego de esto cerrar la puerta suavemente y emprender camino. Durante el trayecto, Sasuke no pronunció ninguna palabra, ni siquiera me dirigió una corta mirada, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando a través de la ventana. Dure todo el camino contemplando sus reacciones, de vez en cuando me regañaba mentalmente y me obligaba a mirar en otra dirección sin embargo mis ojos me desobedecían y volvían a centrarse en el pelinegro a mi lado. Cuando llegamos al que sería el punto de encuentro el hombre rápidamente abrió la puerta y nos dejó paso, luego caminamos hacia el elevador, Sasuke marcó el último piso y esperamos la llegada.

Una vez allí, pude ver como todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar saludaban amenamente a Sasuke mientras el solo daba uno que otro monosílabo, hasta que una mujer de cabello rojizo largo se paró frente a él y sin esperar su reacción se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras yo solo veía la escena desde atrás, podía sentir como mis cejas comenzaban a fruncirse levemente aunque intentara contenerlas, y como involuntariamente mi mandíbula se tensaba, quien era esa mujer, y porque Sasuke dejaba que le abrazara así, y peor aún, cuando le correspondió dicho abrazo.

-Tayuya, no esperaba verte aquí, ha sido una sorpresa- dijo Sasuke mientras se separaba de ella

-Yo tampoco pensaba en venir, pero mi padre, me habló sobre que era mi deber, y que era necesario acompañar a mi hermano, para poder aprender de él y blah blah blah, tu sabes cómo es- dijo la mujer, mientras se formaba un gesto de desagrado en su rostro- ummm y ella quién es?- dijo ahora, señalándome despectivamente lo cual me hizo enfurecer aún mas

-Ella es mi nueva asistente- dijo Sasuke mirándome de soslayo

-Pues parece que algo le molesta, porque no deja de fruncir el ceño- habló la mujer mirando de arriba hacia abajo. Es que acaso no notaban que aún estaba aquí y que podía oírlos?

-Hmp, no le tomes importancia, será mejor entrar – dijo Sasuke empujando un poco de la cintura a la tal Tayuya mientras entraban a la habitación que estaba frente a nosotros

Los seguí desde atrás mientras las palabras de Sasuke se repetían en mi mente "no le tomes importancia" y más aún la manera tan desagradable con la que me había mirado, desde el comienzo del día me había tratado de una manera diferente y yo aún no entendía el porqué, acaso, se avergonzaba de mí.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, vi que constaba de una amplia mesa ovalada que en la punta sobre la pared estaba una pantalla de proyección, también pude notar a todos los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, todos con trajes elegantes y cada uno de ellos con un asistente detrás, algunos tenían asistentes hombres otros mujeres, seguí con la mirada a Sasuke y una vez él tomó asiento me puse detrás de él del mismo modo en que estaban los demás, con su respectivo jefe, vi como la mujer pelirroja se sentaba a un lado de Sasuke y comenzaba a hablarle nuevamente, hasta que la pantalla desprendió una luz y luego comenzaron a correr una serie de imágenes mientras un hombre se ponía en pie a un lado de esta, la reunión estaba dando comienzo, el hombre no alcanzó a pronunciar la primera palabra cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió estrepitosamente y un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azul cielo entraba , pude calcular que debía tener alrededor de la misma edad de Sasuke, era reconocible que era bastante atractivo, dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, luego pasó a mi lado y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa para próximo a ello fruncir el ceño y mirar de mala manera a la pelirroja a un lado de Sasuke.

-Hey Tayuya, por si no lo has notado, estas en mi lugar-

-Tu llegaste tarde, siéntate en otra parte- dijo la mujer devolviéndole la mirada

-Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, así que no tienes derecho a sentarte donde a tu trasero se le pegue la gana, además deja respirar al teme- dijo, mientras acto seguido pude ver cómo ahora, era Sasuke quien fruncía el ceño

-Tsk, idiota- dijo la tal Tayuya mientras se paraba y tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa junto a un pelirrojo, que había pasado por desapercibido, vaya que era guapo, y podía jurar que estaba mirándome, gire mi atención hacia el rubio, para evitar que un sonrojo diera aparición producto de la mirada de aquel pelirrojo

-No podías ser más estruendoso al entrar- escuché susurrar a Sasuke, mientras vi cómo le hablaba al rubio

-De que te quejas, sabes que adoro, las entradas triunfales, además deberías agradecerme de que te librara de esa bruja pelos de escoba- dijo el rubio mientras hacia una mueca hacia la pelirroja

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda- susurro Sasuke de vuelta.

Quizá él no le haya pedido ayuda, pero yo sí que le agradecía al rubio de que pusiera en su lugar a esa mujer tan desagradable. El hombre le iba a contestar a Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de inicio de quien se encontraba al lado de la pantalla

-Si no hay más interrupciones, y con eso me refiero a ti Naruto- dijo mientras miraba acusatoriamente al rubio- podemos empezar con nuestra reunión

La reunión paso rápido, pues para mí, debido a que estaba enfrascada en las palabras que decía el locutor y a las imágenes que se presentaban en la pantalla, constaban en su mayoría de tablas de valores, sobre ingresos en los meses anteriores y una representación de los costos en caso de que se aliaran ciertas empresas, todos en la mesa tomaban algunos apuntes o simplemente le pedían a sus asistentes que lo hicieran, todos excepto el rubio quien tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano mientras sus ojos se entre cerraban en ocasiones, que es lo que pretendía, era muy gracioso verlo de esa manera, pero no podía entender cómo es que le importaba tan poco ese tipo de cosas, se supone que si se encontraba en esa sala, en esa mesa, era porque era representante de alguna compañía de interés, sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que él no sentía mayor interés por la presentación. Una vez finalizó la presentación, tomaron algunos minutos para dar ciertas opiniones, y luego dieron por terminada la reunión, yo me hice a un lado de la sala mientras veía como todos los hombres intercambiaban saludos cordiales con la mano, en son de despedida, estaba ida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí a alguien hablarme a mi lado.

-Disculpa que dijiste?- dije, mientras giraba mi rostro y me topaba con el guapo pelirrojo del comienzo

-Estas un poco distraída no- dijo mientras soltaba una suave risa, que hizo que me temblaran las rodillas

-Oh, yo lo..lo siento- dije mientras daba una corta risa nerviosa

-No te preocupes, solo preguntaba tu nombre, nunca te había visto antes- dijo mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, todo en ese hombre era hermoso

-Soy Haruno Sakura, es un gusto – dije mientras le estrechaba su mano levantada

-Soy Akasuna no Sasori, un gusto igualmente- dijo mientras me correspondía mi saludo

Sentí una ligera corriente pasarme a través de mi mano hasta mis mejillas, provocando mi común sonrojo

-Si me lo permites, debo decir que te vez muy linda, sonrojada- dijo Sasori mientras soltaba mi mano

-Mu…muchas gracias – dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza y me escondía entre el flequillo de mi frente, podía sentir como mi rostro se ponía aún más caliente

-No hay problema, y dime, porque no te he visto antes-

-Bueno, hace poco, comencé a trabajar como la asistente de Sa… quiero decir Uchiha-san – dije mientras recordaba, las palabras de Sasuke, no podía dirigirme a él de esa manera

-Oh ya veo, Uchiha suele conseguirse asistentes muy atractivas, pero la mayoría de las veces son algo – dio una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba la palabra correcta- reveladoras

Fue en ese momento que recordé a su asistente anterior, esa pelirroja de gafas, era bastante voluptuosa, y con el atuendo que llevaba, era incomodo verla. Así que ese era el tipo de mujer que Sasuke buscaba, supuse la razón, las tenía para liberar estrés, entonces, eso era lo que él quería conmigo, pero no entendía porque contratarme a mí, después de todo, mis atributos no es que fuesen muy pronunciados

-Pero supongo, que ha dejado eso a un lado, lo que veo que ha conservado es su buen gusto para escogerlas, eres realmente bella Sakura- dijo mientras me dedicaba otra sonrisa

-Y tú eres muy amable Sasori- dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de vuelta

-Acaso, la pelirrosa te está molestando hermanito- escuché hablar detrás de mi

En cuando me giré pude ver a la pelirroja de antes y a Sasuke a su lado, acaso esa chica dijo "hermanito"

-A decir verdad, he disfrutado mucho de su compañía, porque no mejor me esperas a fuera Tayuya-

-Por si no lo has notado, se nos hace tarde, y papá no querrá enterarse que es porque a ti se te dio por perder el tiempo hablando con una simple asistente- dijo Tayuya mientras me miraba de mala manera

-Disculpa a mi hermana menor, suele ser muy imprudente, es solo una niña caprichosa no le hagas caso- dijo mientras me miraba con una tierna sonrisa y en sus bellos ojos café, denotaba disculpa

-Niña caprichosa!? Cuida lo que dices Sasori – dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al guapo pelirrojo

-Ten Sakura – dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta- es mi número personal, me gustaría verte de nuevo, pero por ahora ya debo marcharme, adiós y adiós Uchiha – dijo mientras alzaba la mirada se dirigía a Sasuke quien aún seguía detrás de mi

- Hmp Akasuna – dijo Sasuke en forma de despedida

Sasori me dio una última mirada, para luego marcharse junto con su hermana del lugar, fue entonces que inhale un poco de aire, y me dispuse a girarme y así ver a Sasuke, podía sentir como mientras hablaba con Sasori había una penetrante mirada en mi espalda, pero no había tenido el valor de girarme, sin embargo ahora no había ninguna excusa debía encararme a Sasuke y algo me decía, que estaba enojado

-Uchiha-san – dije para romper el incómodo silencio, mientras usaba todo mi control para no derrumbarme, porque mis rodillas temblaban como nunca, efecto de la mirada fija de Sasuke en mí

- Hmp, vámonos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras yo lo seguía en silencio

Una vez fuera del edificio, subimos a la limusina y nuevamente tomamos rumbo, a la próxima reunión, durante el trayecto Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada, y justo cuando me resigné a que no me hablaría pronunció

-Que tanto hablaban Akasuna y tú- dijo aun sin mirarme

-Nada en especial, solo…charlábamos – dije suavemente

-Hmp-

-Lo siento- susurré mientras escondía mi rostro entre mi flequillo

-El que- dijo Sasuke mirando de soslayo

-Perdona, no debí hablar con él si tú no querías, lamento si te enojaste-

-No estoy enojado, no me importa en lo más mínimo con quien hables, puedes meterte con tantos hombres se te plazcan ese es tu problema no mío- dijo me manera brusca

Mi boca se desencajó por la sorpresa, acaso insinuaba que yo era una cualquiera, que se creía, esto era el colmo, si Sasuke tenía algún problema, no le veía ninguna razón para que se desquitara conmigo insultándome y tratándome como una mujerzuela

-Pero que te pasa! Como te atreves a llamarme de esa manera- alcé la voz sin importarme que el conductor escuchara, mientras veía como Sasuke abría los ojos con sorpresa para luego encararme

-Y tú que rayos te crees, para venir a hablarme así, te recuerdo que soy tu jefe y puedo mandarte a volar cuando quiera – dijo mirándome colérico porque le hubiese gritado

-Pues no sé cómo se comportaran todas las asistentes que contratas, acaso crees que cada mujer a la que mires te va a abrir las piernas, pues estas muy mal Uchiha porque yo no soy ninguna cualquiera, y no voy a tolerar que me llames de esa forma por el hecho de que seas mi jefe – dije mientras alzaba aún más la voz y me acercaba a él lo suficiente para dejarle claro mi punto – no todas las mujeres se derriten por ti sabias!

-Tú lo haces – dijo desafiándome

-Claro que no- dije aún más furiosa

-Crees, que no me he dado cuenta, de que te sonrojas cada vez que te miro, o como te pones nerviosa cuando me acerco a ti, admítelo Sakura te mueres por mí – dijo acercándose a mí, ahora con una sonrisa arrogante pero aun denotando furia en sus ojos

-Perdiste la cabeza si crees que yo…-

No pude terminar la frase cuando sentí los labios de Sasuke chocar contra los míos de manera urgente, una vez que reaccioné lo único que alcancé a hacer fue llevar mis manos hacia su cabello y enredarlas allí para atraerlo aún más, nos dejamos caer sobre el asiento, el encima de mí, mientras introducía su lengua en mi cavidad bucal y comenzaba a recorrerla con desesperación, mientras conducía una de sus manos hacia mis pechos y los estrujaba a su antojo sacándome leves quejidos de placer. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura provocando que mi falda se subiese más de la cuenta, lo cual le dejó a Sasuke el camino libre para conducir sus dedos a mi intimidad y correr un poco mis bragas y adentrarlos finalmente en mi centro haciéndome gemir sobre sus labios. En ese momento me apoyé en el asiento tomando impulso hasta sentarme en las piernas de Sasuke aun sin dejar de besarlo, comenzando a frotarme contra sus dedos que salían y entraban una y otra vez en mi intimidad, mordí levemente su labio inferior cuando sentí una serie de corrientazos recorrerme desde donde se localizaba su mano hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me aferraba a su espalda y gemía en su oído, luego sentí un líquido caliente salir de mí, para luego sacar sus dedos y los llevara a mi cadera, moviéndome de un lado a otro frotando nuestros sexos aun por encima de la ropa. Yo dejaba escapar cuanto gemido pudiera, mientras él se dedicaba a dar pequeños gruñidos en mi cuello mientras lo besaba y lamia a su antojo.

Todo marchaba perfectamente, hasta que escuchamos unos toques en la puerta, y luego la voz del chófer diciendo "Ya hemos llegado joven Uchiha" fue en ese entonces que mi rostro se cubrió por un rojizo candente mientras me escondía en el hombro de Sasuke y escuchaba una pequeña risa salir de sus labios, delicadamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo

-Te vez muy linda sonrojada- pronunció con una voz suave que me enloqueció- me gustaría quedarme aquí en este momento, pero si aún recuerdas, hay una reunión pendiente

Yo asentí suavemente, mientras me levantaba de sus piernas y me sentaba a su lado mientras me acomodaba mis ropas

-Estas lista- dijo Sasuke mirándome

-Espera- dije, mientras llevaba una mano hasta su boca y delicadamente quitaba un poco de mi labial que había quedado impregnado de la comisura de su labio- crees que nos ha odio – susurré mientras terminaba mi acción

-Tu qué crees Sakura – dijo mientras ponía una de sus traviesas sonrisas de lado, para luego acercarse a mí y darme un casto beso en los labios- andando

Luego de eso dio un ligero toque a la puerta indicando que ya estábamos listos, para que próximo a ello su chófer nos abriera y luego de una cordial despedida nos encamináramos dentro del edificio, no había podido despedirme correctamente de aquel hombre, estaba muy avergonzada seguro nos había escuchado a la perfección quien sabe qué cosa podía estar pensando de mí, vi como Sasuke volvía a sonreír en forma de burla, y lo reproché con la mirada, luego tomamos el elevador y fuimos directo al piso correspondiente. La reunión pasó bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta, que estuve todo el tiempo pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la limusina una vez que todos los empresarios salieron de la sala de conferencias Sasuke se acercó a mi cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie estuviese cerca y pausadamente se acercó hasta mi oído y me susurro

-Tienes hambre, porque conozco un muy buen restaurant – dijo mientras llevaba una mano a mi cintura y me acercaba a él- además de que queda cerca de un parque al cual no mucha gente va – dijo con voz ronca y lujuriosa mientras bajaba su mano que antes se encontraba en mi cintura hasta mi trasero donde lo estrujó ligeramente mientras me daba una corta lamida en el cuello

-Sí, muero de hambre- dije de forma sugerente mientras me acercaba a su rostro mi mordía levemente su labio inferior, próximo a ello escuché a Sasuke dar una suave risa antes de besarme completamente…


	9. Chapter 9

Les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, y también su apoyo en mi nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado, aquí el nuevo capitulo, traté de que fuese mas largo que los otros, espero les guste

**...**

El trayecto en limusina no estuvo mal, a decir verdad no estuvo nada mal, durante todo el camino Sasuke estuvo llenándome de ligeros besos por todo mi cuello y uno que otro en mis labios, mientras sus traviesas manos se perdían entre mi falda, me pareció un acto sumamente tierno y excitante al mismo tiempo, es decir, que mujer se negaría a que un hombre la mimara de esa manera y más aún cuando dicha persona era un guapo pelinegro que fácilmente podría pasar como modelo de una revista para adultos. Estaba embargada en el mar de sensaciones que me provocaban sus caricias que ni siquiera sentí en que momento él se detuvo solo para observarme detenidamente, solo desperté de mi ensoñación cuando creí oír una suave risa ronca proveniente del hombre a mi lado, abrí los ojos perezosamente y cuando me giré para toparme con su rostro, no pude evitar sentir una calidez en todo mi cuerpo al ver esa bella sonrisa dedicada únicamente a mí.

- Llegué a pensar que realmente te habías dormido –me dijo aun con esa sonrisa que me encantaba puesta en su rostro

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar –le dije apenada, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado con los ojos cerrados y con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara

- No hay problema, te veías hermosa –

Aun no me acostumbraba a sus halagos, que parecían ser más frecuentes en estas últimas horas, es decir, no es que yo me considerara poco atractiva a decir verdad me sentía orgullosa de mi cuerpo, y me esforzaba por lucir bien, es solo que desde joven los chicos con los que salía eran guapos sí, pero no tanto como Sasuke, y que alguien como él me hiciera un cumplido, me hacía sentir como alguien especial, porque estaba segura que a lo largo de su vida había conocido mujeres mucho más bellas que yo y escuchar salir palabras como esas de su boca inevitablemente me causaba una calidez que recorría todo mi cuerpo y terminaba en mis mejillas.

- Vas a quedarte en el auto o vendrás a almorzar –dijo Sasuke desde afuera de la limusina con una sonrisa de burla plasmada en su rostro

Por mi cara pasaron mil colores, en que momento salió? Y más aún, en que momento llegamos, el recorrido me pareció increíblemente rápido, supongo que era efecto de que hubiese entrado en un mundo de ensueños donde Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos, él era solo mío y yo únicamente de él, pero para mí desgracia era solo un sueño, sabía que no debía ilusionarme con algo que no ocurriría, si quería seguir con ello debía hacerme la idea de que solo sería una fantasía.

Una vez en nuestra mesa y luego de haber ordenado, Sasuke posó sus elegantes ojos en mí y me escrutó con la mirada unos instantes antes de hablar

- Y dime, que te parece el lugar –dijo refiriéndose al restaurant. No solo había pedido una mesa apartada de todos sino también al lado de un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño parque, cubierto enteramente de árboles que movían sus hojas con el paso del aire.

- Todo es hermoso –dije embelesada con el panorama

- Hmp, te dije que te gustaría, hay muchas cosas en este lugar que sé que te van a encantar, si lo deseas podemos tomarnos un tiempo y te las mostrare con mucho gusto –dijo mientras delicadamente pasaba su pulgar sobre una de mis manos localizada en la mesa

- Eso suena maravilloso –

- Por supuesto, debemos negociar el pago –dijo mientras en su rostro se surcaba una sonrisa sugerente y sus ojos se oscurecían levemente

- Eres un pervertido –

- Pero a ti te encanta –dijo mientras sonreía socarronamente

Poco después el camarero llegó con nuestra orden, sin embargo, antes de que volviéramos a enfrascarnos en una conversación el teléfono de Sasuke sonó incesantemente hasta que él de mala manera contesto, no estoy muy segura de que le dijeron o con quien hablaba porque inmediatamente escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea, se disculpó conmigo y se marchó a fuera del restaurant, estuve observándolo por largo rato, no parecía tenso mientras hablaba, a decir verdad sonreía en ocasiones, no sabía quién lo había llamado, pero me sentía incomoda con la idea de que fuese una mujer, y más aun viendo lo a gusto que estaba hablando con esa persona. Terminé de comer y pedí al camarero que empacara la comida de Sasuke, luego le deje el dinero en la mesa y salí del lugar, mientras me acercaba a él, suavice mis pisadas, y di un caminar lento tratando de escuchar algo de lo que decía, sabía que estaba mal hacer algo como eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber

.

_- Si, suena bien…_

_- Eso suena aún mejor…_

_- Sabes, realmente me estas tentando…_

_- Supongo que puedo hacer un espacio…_

_- No, no tengo nada planeado…_

_- Seguro, entonces nos veremos, adiós._

Y cortó la llamada, miro su teléfono por unos segundos y luego giro rumbo al restaurant, pero se detuvo en seco al verme parada frente a él

- Sakura… ya terminaste? –

Solo me acerqué lo suficiente y le tendí una bolsa, con su comida empacada en una caja, una vez la recibió, me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la limusina, donde nos esperaba el chofer de Sasuke, quien amablemente abrió la puerta del auto y me permitió el paso, segundos después sentí como Sasuke entraba y se sentaba a mi lado, por mi parte una vez que tomé asiento dirigí mi mirada a la ventanilla donde deje reposar mi cabeza, me negué a voltearla incluso cuando Sasuke me llamó por mi nombre

- Sakura me estoy enfadando, quieres voltear a verme -dijo con un tono de voz más duro

Sin embargo, no di mi brazo a torcer, parecía una niña caprichosa haciendo una rabieta, pero simplemente no podía verlo, no a los ojos, no a sus labios, no a su rostro, ahora estaba completamente segura que quien había llamado era una mujer, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, él se vería con ella, le había dicho literalmente eso, y además había afirmado no tener nada planeado cuando minutos antes me había asegurado que él y yo iríamos a recorrer las calles, y como una patética adolecente le creí y me ilusioné con tan solo palabras. Por ello, en este momento no me encontraba en disposición para verlo, no después de sentir como mi orgullo había sido pisoteado nuevamente

- Lo diré una última vez, voltea en este instante… es una orden –dijo de manera seca y fría, justo cuando más calmada iba a girar en su dirección, apretó fuertemente mi brazo y me halo contra él, haciéndome daño

- Ouch! –bramé en voz baja, tratando de soltarme de su agarre

- Mírame a los ojos –dijo con la voz aún más ronca

Lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro y me concentré en sus ojos, prefería verlo allí en vez de perderme en sus perfectos rasgos masculinos, y más en sus labios

- Que sucede –dije con un tono de voz casi inaudible

- Que te sucede a ti, ni siquiera volteas a verme, que es lo que te pasa –

- Supongo, que ya no iremos a ver el parque ni ningún otro lugar –dije ignorando su pregunta

- Hubiésemos ido, si no te hubieses puesto de rebelde y entraras al auto de esa manera –dijo deshaciendo su agarre dejando mi brazo en libertad, inmediatamente me di unas suaves caricias en la zona ligeramente colorada

- Claro que no, tú tienes un compromiso que atender no es así –dije alejándome lo más que podía de su cuerpo

- Estabas escuchando? Como te atreves a escuchar una conversación privada, que no te enseñaron que eso es de mala educación –dijo esta vez furioso, taladrándome con su mirada, sentí temor

- lo siento, sé que no debí yo…-

-Suficiente, he tratado de tenerte paciencia pero ya me harte, a partir de ahora, concéntrate en hacer únicamente tu trabajo y a acatar mis órdenes, si no quieres que te envié en un vuelo directo a tu casa, y allí te quedaras porque si ese es el caso, no volverás a poner un pie en la compañía. Entendiste –dijo duramente, mientras hacía énfasis en la última palabra

Solo agache mi cabeza, y oculte mi rostro entre mi flequillo para después involuntariamente acunarlo entre mis manos

- Tsk, además no entiendo que tanto reclamas, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe –dijo Sasuke con la voz un poco más baja mientras giraba su mirada en otra dirección, evitando a toda costa toparse con la mía

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio, una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, el punto central de la Empresa Uchiha de Londres, allí se llevaría a cabo la última reunión del día porque al parecer, la siguiente no fue confirmada. Subimos en silenció hasta el piso donde sería la reunión, todo el tiempo me mantuve a una distancia prudente de Sasuke, podía ver como tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas, sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos, estaba segura que reprimía las ganas de golpearme, sin embargo, una parte de mí sabía que tenía la razón, era cierto, yo no tenía por qué involucrarme en su vida personal, él solo me ofreció un mejor puesto, y que fue lo que yo hice, enamorarme de él, ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorada de mi jefe, había caído nuevamente, me había tropezado con la misma roca de años atrás, estaba en las redes de un amor no correspondido y el problema era que no sabía cómo librarme.

La reunión pasó rápidamente, no puse mucha atención en ella, me concentré en hacer únicamente mi trabajo. Al finalizar, espere pacientemente a que Sasuke comentara algunas cosas con otros empresarios, luego me dio una ligera mirada indicándome que lo siguiera, sin más, nos marchamos del lugar de vuelta al hotel, antes de que pudiera entra por la puerta principal, Sasuke me llamó, pero esta vez, no fue como antes, fue seco y frio, ni siquiera se refirió a mí por mi nombre

- Haruno –

- Si, Uchiha-san –dije en voz baja, y con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, me dolía tanta frialdad de su parte

- Ve a descansar, programa las reuniones de mañana y revisa los archivos de la carpeta, espero un informe para cuando vuelva, debo resolver unos asuntos pendientes –

Sabia de que se trataban esos asuntos, su cita con la mujer de la llamada, contuve un ligero sollozo que se arremolinaba en mi garganta y amenazaba con salirse sin mi permiso. Quería detenerlo, pero sabía que aunque mis sentimientos se vieran heridos, mi trabajo colgaba de hilo, y no podía permitirme perderlo por mis idioteces, así que trate de sonar lo más profesional que pude y nuevamente en tono de voz baja me dirigí hacia él

- Desea que le acompañe Uchiha-san –

-No, así está bien –dijo para luego adentrarse al auto y en pocos segundos perderse por la carretera

…

Los siguientes días fueron igual, algunas reuniones, una que otra conferencia, hubieron incluso días en los que se mantuvo en su oficina, firmando documentos, mientras que yo me mantenía en un rincón sentada en una silla organizando archivos y llevándole café. No cruzábamos palabra, a menos que fuera para ordenarme hacer alguna cosa en especial, o si acaso para preguntarle si deseaba algo más, cada día que pasaba, me sentía más vacía, y aunque mi rostro no lo demostrara, sufría por dentro, en las noches duraba alrededor de una hora, regañándome por ser tan débil, y volver a caer en lo mismo, y siempre era con la persona equivocada, luego empezaba a fantasear con que algún día conocería a esa persona que realmente me quisiera, y en sueños el único que aparecía era él, mis noches cada día se volvían más tormentosas, así que trabajaba en archivos, planeando horarios y reuniones, hasta quedar completamente agotada, y dormirme producto del cansancio, así evitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese trabajo.

Finalmente llegó el último día, ese día Sasuke tenía la reunión más importante, se definiría si realmente había conseguido a los inversionistas que tanto ansiaba, y si la compañía elevaría sus ingresos, o si simplemente había fracasado, y ese viaje no hubiese valido la pena en lo absoluto. La reunión paso tranquila, Sasuke lucia completamente relajado, pero manteniendo siempre su semblante serio, en ocasiones extrañaba, las dulces miradas que me daba de vez en cuando, inmediatamente me abofetee mentalmente por ese pensamiento, y me concentré en cumplir las órdenes de Sasuke, finalmente la presentación acabó, discutieron alguno que otro termino, calcularon porcentajes, y uno de los hombres en la punta de la mesa se paró rígidamente, dio una larga mirada por toda la habitación y poso sus ojos sobre Sasuke, luego se atuvo a decir únicamente

- Felicidades joven Uchiha, acabamos de cerrar un trato –

Todos los hombres del lugar se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a estrechar la mano de Sasuke, como manera de felicitación, una vez se fueron retirando poco a poco, me atreví a acercarme a él y suavemente toque su hombro, para llamar su atención, giró levemente su rostro hasta toparse con el mío y luego dio la vuelta completamente y se paró firme frente a mi

- Felicidades Uchiha-san, lo ha logrado –dije con una tímida sonrisa en mi rostro

- Gracias, usted también fue de mucha ayuda, recibirá un bono extra en su pago –

- No es necesario, en serio, solo cumplí con mi trabajo –

Vi a Sasuke abrir la boca para decirme algo, y la verdad ansiaba sus palabras, pero fue interrumpido cuando una pelirroja saltó sobre él y lo rodeo con sus brazos

- Felicitaciones Sasuke! te dije que lo lograrías, me alegro muchísimo por ti –

- Gracias Tayuya –dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos, sentí un pequeño retorcijón en mi interior

- Hay que celebrar! –dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le daba un casto beso muy cerca de su boca... sentí otro retorcijón

- Suena bien –dijo Sasuke mientras le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas… un retorcijón mas

- De acuerdo entonces que esperamos –dijo Tayuya mientras lo tomaba de su mano, y él no hacía nada por apartarla… otro más

- Haruno, puede dirigirse al hotel, no olvide que esta noche habrá una ceremonia en el gran salón, sería bueno que nos acompañara con su presencia –dijo Sasuke mirándome ligeramente aun con Tayuya en sus brazos

Asentí suavemente, y los vi marcharse por la puerta, me quedé unos segundos hay de pie, hasta que una fría lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, rápidamente la retire, y me dispuse a salir del lugar, antes de cerrar las puertas del elevador una mano se interpuso e hizo que estas volviesen a abrirse, dirigí mi mirada hacia la persona dueña de dicha acción, y me topé con unos suaves ojos café que habían llamado mi atención días antes

- Sasori –dije con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión

- Sakura, que grata sorpresa –dijo con una bella sonrisa

- Estabas en la reunión? No te vi –

- Si allí estaba, te note algo distraída, te encuentras bien –

- Oh si perfectamente – _mentí_

- Y donde esta Uchiha, quería felicitarlo por su logro –

- Mmm, no lo sé, se me perdió de vista –dije con una tonta risa nerviosa. _Mentí de nuevo_

- Ya veo y dime, vas a algún lugar en especial –dijo mientras llegábamos a la planta baja y salíamos del elevador

- Pues, iré a empacar mis cosas, mañana por la noche nos iremos –

- Oh es una pena, pero iras a la ceremonia de esta noche verdad –

- No lo creo, bueno, yo no encajo mucho en ese tipo de cosas –dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza

- Son tonterías, encajaras a la perfección, estoy seguro que tu belleza deslumbrara –dijo juguetonamente mientras movía unos de mis cabellos frente a mis ojos

Se me escapó una corta risa –de acuerdo, iré –dije resignada, como podía negarle algo a esa deslumbrante sonrisa y esos traviesos ojos

- Maravilloso, estoy ansioso porque bailes una pieza conmigo, te sorprenderá lo buen bailarín que resulto ser –dijo mientras me picaba un ojo

- Y a ti te sorprenderá lo torpe que llego a ser –dije siguiéndole el juego, me alegraba hablar con Sasori podía comportarme como yo misma sin temor a verme mal

- Oh cariño, todo tiene solución ya lo veras, entonces te espero esta noche –dijo mientras acariciaba levemente mi cabeza y me daba un corto beso en la frente para luego marcharse del lugar

No sé qué fue lo que hice de pequeña, pero me alegro haberlo hecho, porque definitivamente esto era una especie de recompensa transformada en milagro, como había coincidido a conocer a los hombres más atractivos del mundo uno tras otro en tan solo cuestión de unas cuantas semanas. Luego de salir del edificio tomé un taxi y me dirigí al hotel, una vez allí pase alrededor de una hora en la bañera despejando mi mente, debía estar psicológicamente preparada para esta noche, solía ponerme muy nerviosa, en ese tipo de reuniones donde todos están vestidos elegantes y donde el mas mínimo error puede generar mala impresión, y para alguien tan torpe como yo eso no era tarea difícil, además estaba el hecho de que el guapo pelirrojo estaría conmigo, no quería pasar una vergüenza delante de él.

Luego de asearme, empecé a buscar entre mis cosas que podría ponerme, pero nada me convencía, había traído un par de vestidos para escoger el día de la ceremonia pero ahora que los miraba de cerca ninguno lucia tan elegante para la ocasión, mientras rebuscaba en mi pila de ropa sobre la cama, lo vi, reposando perfectamente doblado, en uno de los rincones de mi maleta, ese vestido negro que mi madre me había obligado comprar hace un tiempo, el mismo que Ino contra mi voluntad había empacado, supongo que no perdía nada, y a comparación con mis otras opciones esa era la única viable. Sin más que pensar, me sumergí dentro de la suave tela oscura, y me pare frente al espejo para mirarme de pies a cabeza, bueno, no lucia mal, había adquirido más curvas desde la última vez que me lo había probado, por lo cual se acentuaba mejor, y mis pechos ya llenaban la parte delantera, además tenía una abertura en una de las piernas que dejaban a la vista mi piel color crema, sonreí, debía admitirlo, me veía muy atractiva, quizá de esta manera lograra llamar la atención de Sasuke… cachetada mental, no podía pensar en Sasuke, él ya no debía importarme, al igual que yo no le importaba eso lo había dejado claro después de irse con Tayuya de esa manera, yo me arreglaba única y exclusivamente para Sasori, el resto ya no importaba.

Luego de escoger unos finos tacones negros, me dispuse a maquillarme ligeramente, no solía salir maquillada a ningún lado, ni siquiera a trabajar, no me gustaba mucho la idea, agradecía el hecho de que mi piel tuviese un tono cremoso y que siempre se viera bien, además mis labios tenían un rosado natural que me gustaba, después de todo pasaba horas en el spa haciéndome mascarillas con tal de mantener una linda piel, me alegraba que diera frutos mi esfuerzo. Puse un poco de base, algo de color en mis mejillas, resalte el verde de mis ojos, rodeándolos con un toque de negro, y por ultimo un ligero rojo en mis labios. Anudé mi cabello en un elegante moño donde dejaba caer ligeramente las puntas algo rizadas dándole un lindo toque, me miré nuevamente en el espejo, y no me reconocí, esa no era yo, no podía ser yo, la mujer del espejo lucia, atrevida, sensual, segura de sí misma, pero sin llegar a verse vulgar, era el tipo de mujer que siempre desee aparentar, pero que nunca hasta ese momento, había logrado conseguir, una nueva sonrisa surco mis labios, y sin perder el tiempo me dirigí fuera del edificio.

Al llegar al lugar donde sería la ceremonia, me fije en el fino reloj que llevaba eran las 9:40, iba a buen tiempo, pague por el taxi, y me adentré en el lugar, pude ver a todos los hombre con trajes elegantes, las mujeres con vestidos que estaba segura les había costado una fortuna, caminé tímidamente por alrededor del salón, luego recordé, mi apariencia, ya había logrado la parte física, ahora iba la mental, no iba a verme como la misma mujer sumisa y nerviosa, no, esta noche no, me pare firme, y caminé segura hasta un bar que había a un lado del salón ordené una bebida suave, no quería llegar a embriagarme ya había conseguido malas experiencias con eso, fue en ese momento que recordé a Sasuke, lo busque con la mirada una y otra vez, hasta que lo vislumbre sentado en una mesa a parte junto con Tayuya, quien llevaba un bello vestido purpura ceñido a su cuerpo, le resaltaban las proporciones que poseía, se veía muy bien, maldije en voz baja por eso

- Tsk, rayos –dije frunciendo el ceño

- Una mujer tan atractiva como tú no debería decir esas palabras –escuché decir detrás de mí

- Sasori! –Dije una vez que me di vuelta –luces muy bien

- Yo? Más bien mírate tú, estas esplendida, te dije que encajarías –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me sujetaba de la cintura –te gustaría dar un paseo, hay un bello jardín allí afuera

- Claro, suena bien –dije para luego caminar juntos hacia la parte trasera del salón, no pude evitar sentirme intimidada, como si alguien me escrutara desde lo lejos, giré levemente, pero no logré visualizar nada en especifico

Sasori y yo estuvimos caminando entre el jardín un buen rato, él era muy gracioso, estuvo haciendo uno que otro comentario sobre las mujeres que habían allí dentro, y de cómo parecían unas hienas al lanzársele a los hombres, realmente la pasaba bien a su lado, no pude evitar preguntar acerca de la relación de Tayuya y Sasuke, moría de curiosidad y existía la posibilidad de que Sasori supiera algo

- Mmm no se mucho, sé que Tayuya ha estado obsesionada con él desde que lo vio entrar a la mansión de mis padres a resolver unos asuntos con mi padre y conmigo, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, que dices si vamos a bailar un rato, te deslumbrare con mis pasos –dijo para tomarme de la cintura y levantarme ligeramente del suelo, para luego darme una vuelta en el aire

- Este loco –dije muerta de risa, mientras me bajaba y nos encaminábamos al salón

Una vez allí comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, Sasori me guiaba y yo solamente obedecía, no era muy buena bailando, en uno que otro momento hacia algún paso mal y Sasori solo sonreía levemente y me volvía a indicar como hacerlo, estuvimos bailando un buen rato, nos reíamos juntos la estábamos pasando muy bien, fue en ese entonces que escuche una voz detrás de mí, refiriéndose a nosotros

- Si me lo permite Akasuna, creo que es mi turno –escuché una voz grave y varonil, no necesitaba voltearme para saber quién era

- Por supuesto Uchiha, adelante –dijo Sasori separándose de mí y dirigiéndose a través de la multitud hasta que lo perdí de vista

Sasuke se posó frente a mí, y rodeo mi cintura con una de sus manos, y la otra la llevo hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, luego hablo cerca de mi oído

- Te vez muy hermosa esta noche –su aliento rozando sobre mi piel expuesta, hizo que se me erizaran todos los bellos del cuello

- Usted también luce muy bien Uchiha-san –dije devolviéndole el cumplido

- Sasuke, solo Sasuke, no estás trabajando en este momento –dijo mientras comenzaba una canción lenta, y el empezaba a moverse suavemente siguiendo el ritmo de la música

- La verdad no soy muy buena bailando –dije siendo honesta

- No hay problema, yo te guio…Sakura –susurró mi nombre sobre mi cuello, para luego depositar un húmedo beso en el

Estuvimos de la misma forma hasta que la canción termino y comenzó una con más fuerza, ese tipo de música es la que sueles ver por televisión como los bailarines se mueven mágicamente con movimientos perfectos y finos

- No puedo bailar esto yo no…-

- Shh, no digas nada, solo déjate llevar – dijo Sasuke para luego acentuar su agarre y presionarme más contra su cuerpo, mágicamente comencé a moverme de la misma forma que él y en cuestión de segundos estábamos enfrascados en un mágico y sensual baile

Comenzaron a entrar más y más parejas a la pista de baile, al punto que no se distinguía muy bien quienes eran los que estaban a lado, sentí como Sasuke bajaba una de sus manos y comenzaba a acariciarme lentamente uno de mis muslo, para luego dejar un camino de besos entre mi cuello y mi hombro

- No que haces –

- Shh, no digas nada, solo déjate llevar – nuevamente la misma frase a que se refería con eso

Ida en mis pensamientos no note cuando su mano abandonó mi pierna y se posó en mi cuello, me miró fijamente a los ojos, y me beso. El beso fue largo y pausado, de a poco lo fue profundizando, yo quede ida en un mar de sensaciones, hasta que lentamente fue abandonando mis labios dando cortos besos sobre ellos hasta solo pegar nuestras frentes, y fue entonces que sonrió, nuevamente esa bella sonrisa que me enloquecía, y me la estaba dedicando a mí, solo a mí y a nadie más que… a mí.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de seguir con el capítulo quiero darles una aclaración, lo cierto es que leo cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegra ver diferentes opiniones, así que en respuesta de estas, solo diré que _todo a su debido tiempo_, por supuesto a lo largo de la historia se desarrollaran una serie de cambios, sin embargo no me atrevo a revelar ninguno de estos para poder mantener al lector al margen de la historia, espero no sea ningún inconveniente para ustedes es únicamente para favorecer el drama que poco a poco se va acrecentando . Sin más que anunciar, disfruten el siguiente capitulo

**...**

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña una vez mi madre mencionó que los ojos eran la ventana del alma que a través de ellos era posible indagar en el pensamiento de dicha persona, lo cierto es que nunca entendí sus palabras, después de todo yo solo era una niña, sin embargo hasta este momento pude ver la veracidad de sus palabras, ver a Sasuke a los ojos de esta manera tan íntima era algo sencillamente único, él estaba solo a centímetros de mi rostro podía ver su pupila dilatarse y contraerse con los cambios de luz del salón, eran unos bellos pozos oscuros, delirantes e intrigantes, podía perderme en ellos por horas y no sabría qué ocurriría a mi alrededor, sin embargo lo más embriagante de su mirada era que aunque pasaran horas jamás podría descubrir que revelaban ese par de ojos, todo el tiempo me mantenían en incertidumbre a la deriva, preguntándome que pensamientos recorrían su mente en un momento como este, no podía saber que pensaba más sin embargo estaba completamente segura que él sabía que ocupaba mi mente, aunque fuese un acto de debilidad por mi parte, solo podía aceptar que siempre que estuviese a su lado yo sería vulnerable.

Lo vi sonreír nuevamente para luego esconder su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro, y dar cortos besos, delicados y suaves, hasta lentamente llegar a mi oído y susurrarme un "ven conmigo", con él podría ir a la luna y no me importaría, sin embargo me había esforzado mucho durante esa semana para mantener la compostura, no quería lucir como una mujer influenciable y conformista, que con solo un par de palabras aceptaría incluso ir de la mano con su secuestrador; así que empleando el poco autocontrol que para esas alturas aún quedaba en mí, me pare en posición firme y negué suavemente

- No, no puedo hacerlo –dije tratando de mantener mi mirada firme en la suya, aunque en mi interior me encontraba a segundos de desmoronarme a sus pies

- No te niegues a ti misma Sakura, tanto tu cuerpo como tu desean venir conmigo, tu ojos te delatan –dijo sujetando mi mano con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarme escapar

Maldita sea, mis ojos siempre fueron como un libro abierto, por eso nunca vino conmigo el hacer una travesura, siempre seria descubierta

- Quizás sea cierto, pero lo correcto es negarme, esto no está bien y lo sabes Sasuke –dije tratando de separarme de él

- Nosotros no estamos bien –dijo para luego sonreírme tiernamente

Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa como esa, para estas alturas, estaba segura que podría clasificar todas y cada una de las curvaciones de su boca, pero esta era nueva, si pudiese la pondría en un pedestal era simplemente magnifica. Sería la primera vez que notaria un sentimiento en su rostro, acaso después de todo lo ocurrido, yo aún tendría una oportunidad con él, si esto era una señal, era muy bien recibida. Toda barrera que hubiese instalado alrededor de mi corazón se derrumbó, era cierto no podía negarme, yo estaba muy mal, ese hombre me tenía muy mal, sabía que podía salir herida, siempre ocurría, pero siempre caía en el mismo error, y ahora recordaba porque, cada vez que un sentimiento tan profundo como el amor afloraba en mi interior a causa de un hombre, generaban los momentos más agradables de mi cotidiana vida, era entonces cuando encontraba el sentido de mi camino, quizás fallara en el intento, pero cada error significaba un progreso y cada progreso me llevaba a una meta y esa meta era mi propósito en la vida y lucharía por cumplirlo

- Nuevamente te quedas sin palabras –dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos

- Simplemente no sé qué decir –dije mientras llevaba mis delicadas manos a su ancha espalda y me aferraba a su elegante abrigo

- Yo sí, ven conmigo –luego tomó mi rostro mí me dio un corto beso en la frente

- Voy a salir lastimada y no quiero ser masoquista –dije enterrando mi rostro en su pecho y aspirando su aroma

- No es necesario que lo seas –dijo contra mi cabeza mientras depositaba otro beso en ella

- A que te refieres –dije esta vez viéndolo directamente a los ojos, necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta

- Si vienes conmigo te lo demostraré –dijo entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía

Lo medité unos segundos y levemente asentí, tenía dos opciones me llevaría al infierno o quizás al cielo, así que me arriesgaría a intentarlo, ya había llegado lejos no perdía nada con alejarme un poco más.

Atravesamos a la multitud de parejas mientras nos dirigíamos cautelosamente a la salida, di una ligera mirada hacia atrás y pude ver a Sasori en el bar hablando con unos compañeros, parecía sonreír, tal vez no notara mi ausencia, luego gire un poco más y vi a Tayuya hablando muy de cerca con un peli marrón, quizá ella no notara la de Sasuke tampoco, así que una escapadita no le haría mal a nadie.

Una vez llegamos a la limusina de Sasuke el mismo se posicionó a un lado y me abrió la puerta dejándome el paso libre, luego se adentró junto a mí, en el camino no dijo ninguna palabra, se formó un silencio que casualmente se sentía muy cómodo, durante el trayecto mantuvo su mano alrededor de mi cintura acariciándola ocasionalmente mientras yo dejaba reposar mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro. El viaje se me hizo realmente corto, en menos de lo que pensé me estaba conduciendo de la mano a paso firme hacia su cuarto, introdujo la llave y nos adentramos al lugar, no pasaron dos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta cuando mis pies dejaron de sentir el suelo, me vi siendo cargada en brazos de Sasuke, mientras el caminaba directamente hasta la que sería su habitación. Una vez allí me recostó suavemente en la cómoda cama para luego acomodarse a un lado de mí, mientras corría delicadamente unos cuantos mechones de mi rostro

- Lo he estado diciendo muy seguido estos últimos días pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, luces hermosa Sakura –

- Te lo agradezco, no vale la pena que lo diga porque ya debes estar acostumbrado más sin embargo lo haré, tu luz sumamente apuesto –

- Tienes razón ya estoy acostumbrado, pero te aseguro que no me cansaría de que tu boca lo pronunciara –dijo para luego comenzar a delinear mis labios con su pulgar- tan inocente, tan sencilla, simplemente me vuelves loco Haruno

- No imaginas lo que tú produces en mí –quizá fuera un error, había aceptado mi debilidad ante él, pero en este preciso momento eso ya no importaba

Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa, y luego conducir su mano hasta mi cuello, para acercarme lo suficiente hasta que sus labios se posaron en los míos y comenzaron a moverse tranquilamente, al principio solo fueron unos roces luego comenzó a delinear mi labio inferior con su lengua para finalmente adentrarla a mi boca, aun mientras nos besábamos condujo su mano hasta mi cintura para empezar con suaves caricias, poco a poco sus labios abandonaron mi boca y recorrieron mi cuello con delicados besos, mientras su mano que antes reposaba en mi cintura se perdía en la abertura del vestido y comenzaba a masajear lentamente mis glúteos; di un fuerte suspiro una vez que sentí como daba una pequeña mordida en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que un ligero apretón con su mano. Deje que recorriera mi cuerpo a su antojo mientras que yo me ocupaba de deshacerme de su molesto abrigo para continuar desabotonando su camisa y finalmente usar mis manos para recorrer cada parte de su muy bien formado abdomen, vi como sus músculos se tensaban antes mi tacto y sonreí por el hecho de producirle esas sensaciones.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en el que estuvimos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con las manos Sasuke se posó encima de mí y me besó esta vez más urgentemente los labios sin pasar a ser brusco y agresivo, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a bajar el cierre del vestido y a continuación despojarme de él, grande fue su sonrisa al notar que no llevaba puesto sostén, mientras que a mí me acechaba un enorme sonrojo, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no usaba ese vestido, yo me sentía algo incomoda por la falta de dicha prenda interior

- Tú quieres hacerme perder la cordura no es así –dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a mis labios

- Cla…claro que no –susurré entre besos

- Pues aunque no lo quieras, lo estás logrando –dijo para próximo a ello comenzar a depositar húmedos besos mientras bajaba hasta mis pechos

Los besó, lamió y chupo cuantas veces quiso, mientras que yo difícilmente me deshacía de su camisa, luego continuó su camino bajando cada vez más, mientras dejaba un camino de besos a lo largo de mi abdomen, finalmente llego a mis bragas, las contempló unos segundos y luego posó su mirada más oscura de lo habitual en mi

- Te dije alguna vez que mi color favorito es el negro –más que una pregunta era una afirmación

- En.. en realidad no –dije nerviosa por su mirada

Justamente había escogido esas bragas, eran algo sugerentes, negras con encaje, no me había propuesto seducir a nadie en esa fiesta tal como lo había dicho Ino, por otra parte eran las únicas que quedaban bien con el vestido y que serían adecuadas para que no se notaran por la abertura de dicha prenda

- Pues déjame decirte que tu actitud va de la mano con cada una de las cosas que me excitan –

Me sonrojé al instante por sus palabras, y más que eso por su voz ronca y lujuriosa. Poco después de mirarme unos segundos volvió sus ojos a su trabajo y lentamente me despojó de la única prenda que me quedaba, dejándome a merced suya, y bajo su intensa mirada. Comenzó besándome desde mis tobillos hasta mis rodillas, luego beso la cara interna de mis muslos, mientras sus manos daban leves caricias muy cerca de mi zona intima causándome una serie de suspiros, me estremecí aún más cuando uno de sus dedos dio una rápida pasada por toda mi intimidad para luego retirarse rápidamente, lo escuché reír por mi agonía, para luego repetir la misma acción y escucharme sollozar de desesperación

- Sasuke… por favor –supliqué

- Dime, que deseas Sakura –me desafió

- Por… por favor, termina con esto –

- Como quieres que lo haga –vi como sonreía sínicamente, estaba disfrutando verme en ese estado

Medité unos segundos mis palabras, hasta que de nuevo sus dedos tentándome me hicieron perder la cordura

- To…tócame, por favor hazlo ahora, no resisto –solloce nuevamente

- Lo que desees preciosa –terminó

Sentí como hundía dos de sus dedos en mi intimidad sacándome varios gemidos, mientras que su lengua se ocupaba de lamer la parte interna de mis muslos, gemí aún más alto cuando sus dedos alcanzaron una alta velocidad, para luego retirarse rápidamente, no alcance a reprochar su interrupción cuando sentí la lengua de Sasuke jugar en mi interior, oh ese hombre iba a acabar por volverme loca, sus lamidas se hicieron más constantes, mientras llevaba sus dedos y presionaba mi clítoris al mismo ritmo de su lengua, lancé un fuerte gemido, y alce levemente la cabeza, para verlo lamer los residuos de mi primer orgasmo. Luego como si de un felino se tratase subió hasta mí, hasta quedar frente a frente

- Deliciosa –dijo mientras veía como relamía sus labios

De un rápido movimiento lo empujé a un lado de mí y me senté a horcadas sobre él

- Mi turno –susurré antes de darle un corto beso en los labios y empezar a bajar por su pecho

Me entretuve unos segundos recorriendo con mi lengua cada uno de sus músculos, para luego seguir descendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cinturón, el cual desate y directamente desbroche su pantalón, comencé a bajarlo a la par que me deshacía de sus bóxer, una vez despojado de toda prenda, y de verlo en las mismas condiciones que yo, me dispuse a realizar la misma acción que el hizo conmigo, besé y lamí lentamente sus piernas mientras ascendía, lo vi suspirar en más de una ocasión, luego con una de mis uñas recorrí desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, y vi como tensó su mandíbula y apretó sus ojos

- Que sucede Sasuke –dije juguetonamente

- Hn, no juegues conmigo Sakura –dijo con voz ronca

- Pero si no estoy jugando –dije mientras esta vez rodeaba completamente su miembro entre mi mano y la movía levemente

- No te hagas la tonta –dijo mientras bajaba su mirada hacia mí, estaba completamente oscurecida por el deseo

- De acuerdo, te haré sentir mejor –pronuncie para luego dar una pequeña lamida a su viril miembro

Lo vi estremecerse ante mi toque, yo no era muy experta en estas cosas, pero quería que Sasuke disfrutara tanto como yo lo había hecho, así que sin más interrupciones reemplacé mi mano por mi boca y comencé a subir y bajar lentamente, para escuchar como él soltaba fuertes gruñidos que mandaban corrientes hasta mi intimidad, pude sentir como sus manos se posicionaba en mi cabeza y marcaban el ritmo de mi movimiento, luego de unos minutos vi como llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba salir el primer gemido de su boca, jamás pensé que un hombre pudiese sonar tan endemoniadamente sexy al hacer eso, pero él podía y el solo sonido de sus labios hizo que me excitara al punto de la desesperación lo necesitaba en ese momento, sin miramientos lamí los residuos de su orgasmo y subí hasta su rostro para ser recibida con un demandante beso. Luego giró y me posicionó debajo de él, abrió mis piernas lo suficiente para luego de ponerse un condón que tomó de su pantalón, hundirse en mi de una sola vez, me aferré a su espalda al punto de enterrarle mis uñas, luego comenzó con fuertes movimientos que me hacían enloquecer de placer, vi como tomaba mis piernas y las llevaba hasta sus hombros para hacer más profundas las embestidas, yo me sostenía como podía, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, luego de unas cuantas estocadas más, di un fuerte alarido de placer mientras el gruñía contra mi hombro. A continuación rodó en sí, y esta vez me dejo arriba de él, comencé a moverme casi inmediatamente, sacándonos gemidos a los dos, me aseguraba de hacer los movimientos cada vez más profundos mientras él jugueteaba con mis pechos, gemía como desquiciada hasta que me estremecí nuevamente y me derrumbe sobre él. Llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda acariciándola suavemente mientras la otra llegó a parar en mi cabeza

- Eres toda una sorpresa sabias –

- Porque lo dices –dije mirándolo mientras trataba de regular mi respiración

- Jamás pensé que serias tan explosiva a la hora de tener sexo, aunque no niego que hacerlo contigo las otras veces ha sido grandioso –

- No digas eso se esa manera! –dije mientras me escondía en su pecho totalmente sonrojada

- Pero porque te avergüenzas, si estuviste grandiosa, desde que te vi con ese vestido me cautivaste nunca imaginé que tendrías algo como eso en tu guardarropa –dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y me obligaba a mirarlo

- Yo no lo escogí, mi madre me hizo comprarlo hace un tiempo, nunca me atreví a usarlo hasta hoy –dije completamente sonrojada

- Umm en ese caso dime una cosa, tu madre te ha comprado algún otro conjunto de ese estilo? Porque no me molestaría que me lo modelaras –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

- Yo… yo no haría eso, estás loco –dije intentado apartar mi mirada de la suya, pero me lo hacía imposible

- Porque intentas huir, no te voy a comer, bueno, no de esa forma –dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía aún más grande y sus ojos se oscurecían nuevamente

Pude sentir como algo en mi interior crecía, estaba excitado nuevamente, lo mire con los ojos abiertos, y el solo me dio un beso en los labios, luego delicadamente me puso a su lado y se levanto

- A dónde vas –dije aturdida desde la cama

- No te preocupes, solo me desharé de esto –dijo señalando el condón usado

Luego de unos segundos lo vi volver a la cama mientras se ponía uno nuevo, y me miraba nuevamente, para seguido a ello posicionarse en mi entrada, se acercó a mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente mientras se introducía en mí y comenzaba de inmediato con las embestidas, definitivamente esta sería una larga noche.

**…..**

Lo vi recostarse a mi lado, tratando de regular su respiración, después de otras dos rondas, habíamos quedado completamente rendidos, estaba agotada y por lo visto Sasuke igual, sin embargo esa había sido la mejor experiencia de todas, y lo indicaba mi cara, no podía borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que en ese momento poseía. Me giré hacia él y lo vi cerrar sus ojos unos instantes, me acerqué mí me recosté en su pecho, luego fije mi atención en su rostro, lo vi abrir sus ojos de repente y mirar la manera en que yo me encontraba, lentamente me alejo un poco y se sentó, eso me decepcionó bastante, sentí como algo se quebraba en mi interior, sin embargo, contrario a lo que espere, tomo una suave sabana que estaba al borde de la cama y luego me acerco nuevamente hasta su pecho, y nos cubrió a los dos, para luego mirarme y posar un delicado beso en mi cabeza

- Descansa Sakura –dijo suavemente

- Estarás aquí mañana cuando despierte –le dije suplicante, sabía que él siempre se marchaba en la mañana, y la verdad estaba segura de que no soportaría saber que solo había sido una noche más, cuando muy en mi interior, había sentido en esta noche algo especial

Lo vi pensarlo unos instantes para luego apretarme más hacia su cuerpo

- Te lo prometo, ahora descansa –

Sonreí tiernamente y me deje embargar por el cansancio hasta quedar completamente dormida.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los rayos de luz que se filtraban en la ventana, abrí mis ojos y me refregué mis manos contra ellos unas cuantas veces, antes de abrirlos completamente, me vi envuelta entre sabanas, mientras toda la cama estaba deshecha, inmediatamente gire hacia el lado contrario y lo encontré vacío, una soledad me embargó completamente, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse, hasta que la primera lagrima se deslizo, seguido de muchas otras, me había mentido, él no estaba aquí, me sentía realmente decepcionada, me senté en la cama recogí mis piernas y oculte mi rostro entre ellas, sin embargo, el ruido de una puerta al abrirse llamó mi atención, acto seguido dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta de enfrente la cual resultaba ser el baño, y pude ver como un guapo pelinegro salía únicamente con una toalla atada a su cintura y sus cabellos ligeramente húmedos… acaso estaba soñando?, él realmente aún seguía aquí. Posó su oscura mirada en mí, y rápidamente se acercó a mi lado y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos

- Sakura, estas bien? Porque lloras –

- Tu… tu, sigues aquí …- dije mientras trataba de ocultar mis sollozos

- Claro que sigo aquí, te dije que lo estaría –

- Pensé que te habías marchado –dije mientras otra lágrima surcaba mi rostro, pero esta vez era retirada por él de manera cariñosa

- Eso era lo que te preocupaba –dijo mientras me atraía a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo –No tienes que ponerte de esa manera, aquí estoy, te dije que lo estaría y así es, no llores más –dijo para luego separarse levemente y besarme tiernamente en los labios

Me abalance a su cuerpo y lo abrace, la sabana que cubría mi desnudez quedó a un lado, mientras yo solo me apretaba a él, realmente pensé que no estaba, que había sido solo una noche más, pero me había equivocado, jamás me alegre tanto por haberme equivocado. Lo escuche reír nerviosamente

- Ya, ya Sakura, tranquilízate, porque no mejor tomas un baño –dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura correspondiendo mi abrazo

- Solo espera unos segundos más por favor –dije mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo

- Esperaría todos los que quieras, pero, olvidas que estas completamente desnuda y yo soy hombre, si sigues así harás que necesite otra ducha –dijo contra mi oído

- Oh, lo siento –dije separándome de él mientras me cubría nuevamente con la sabana

- No importa, ve a ducharte y luego arréglate hay mucho que hacer hoy –dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío

- De que hablas, creí que no tenías ninguna otra reunión –dije aturdida

- Y así es, pero hace unos días te prometí que saldríamos a recorrer las calles, y eso haremos, después de todo nuestro vuelo sale hasta en la noche –dijo con una sonrisa

No esperé un segundo más, y me lance hacia sus labios, dándole un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, estaba muy sorprendida no pensé que lo recordara

- No me tardo! –grite entrando al baño

Después de todo que tan seguido tienes la oportunidad de recorrer Londres junto a un guapo pelinegro como lo es Sasuke Uchiha. Quizá, los cuentos que me decía mi madre de pequeña si se cumplían, porque yo ya había encontrado a mi príncipe azul…

* * *

Un pequeño anuncio, para quienes siguen mi otra historia "¿Estoy Casado?" quiero decirles que la continuación se subirá el día de mañana, actualizare mis historias solo una por día, es decir en caso de que llegue a actualizar "¿Estoy Casado?" primero, significará que la continuación de esta historia se subirá al día siguiente. Espero me haya hecho entender, gracias por leer, y les agradezco por sus opiniones


	11. Chapter 11

Este es el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten y aguardo por sus opiniones

**...**

Perfecto no era palabra para lo que estaba viviendo, era más que eso, era algo Maravilloso, habíamos visitado calles, teatros, catedrales, todo! Mis ojos estaban deslumbrados ante la magnificencia del lugar, todo era esplendido, gozaba cada paso que daba, cada cosa que observaba y más aun disfrutaba de la mejor compañía que pudiese pedir, es decir, que era mejor que atravesar todo Londres junto a un guía turístico tan guapo como lo era mi apuesto peli negro; en varias ocasiones fuimos confundidos como una feliz pareja, incluso hubo un momento en el cual una bella pareja de ancianos, nos preguntaron acerca de cuánto tiempo llevábamos casados, por mi parte solo me atuve a sonrojarme y Sasuke serenamente les explico su error. El resto de la tarde la pasamos juntos, solíamos alejarnos de los grupos de personas para poder tener mayor privacidad, Sasuke me comentaba acerca de sus múltiples viajes y de todo lo que había conocido mientras yo solo escuchaba embelesada su relato; por supuesto compartimos unas cuantas tomadas de manos, algunos abrazos y uno que otro beso, claro que este último no ocurrió en la cantidad que yo hubiese deseado al parecer a Sasuke le incomodaba ese tipo de escenas públicas.

Luego de ocupar casi todo el tiempo en ese agradable paseo, que a mi parecer significó la más maravillosa tarde que haya podido tener, regresamos al hotel a empacar nuestras pertenencias nuestro vuelo salía a las 8 p.m. y debíamos estar media hora antes; en ese lapso de tiempo en el cual nos separamos lo use para canturrear y tararear como una adolecente enamorada, no podía negarlo, estaba realmente feliz, quizá solo hubiesen pasado un par de horas, pero para mí fueron unas esplendidas horas, quizá yo ya no tenía retorno, quizá ya había comenzado a caer y me adentraba a las entrañas del infierno, pero podía arder el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de tener a Sasuke a mi lado.

El vuelo no fue gran cosa a comparación de aquella tarde, estuvimos charlando de cosas sin mayor importancia, hablamos acerca de los asuntos que debía resolver una vez que llegáramos, los papeles que yo debía preparar, programar los horarios de las siguientes reuniones, nada en particular, exceptuando el hecho de que disfrute mucho dormir entre sus brazos durante gran parte del tiempo en el avión, se me había tornado difícil quedarme dormida al parecer no quería perderme ni un segundo a su lado, así que ante ello, Sasuke se atuvo a susurrarme cortas palabras en el oído y a darme unos cuantos besos en el cuello mientras yo caía inconsciente entre sus fuertes brazos. Lo difícil fue al momento de llegada, él debía marcharse a su departamento y yo al mío, había gozado tanto del tiempo junto a él que imaginarme que tendría que separarme de su lado me hacía sentirme nostálgica, a regañadientes tome un taxi y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar le planté un beso en sus labios sin importar que la gente nos mirara, luego de eso me marche a mi hogar.

**….**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que llegamos de Londres, las cosas marchaban bastante bien, seguí con mi trabajo como su asistente, lo cual me agradaba ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, otra de las ventajas es que en ocasiones tomábamos unos cortos recesos en los cuales yo bloqueaba las llamadas y nos encerrábamos en su oficina y disfrutábamos el uno del otro…

- Ahh –solté un último alarido de placer, para luego sentir como Sasuke se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo

- Eso estuvo bastante bien –me susurró de manera ronca en el oído, erizándome los bellos del cuello, le encantaba causar esa reacción en mí

Nos encontrábamos en el sofá de su oficina, estábamos completamente desnudos, era alrededor del mediodía, habíamos decidido tomar el almuerzo juntos, sin embargo haciendo uso de mi clásica torpeza derramé un poco de mi bebida sobre mi blusa y unas cuantas gotas se perdieron en mi escote, Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para muy amablemente ofrecerse a secarme, por supuesto nunca pensé que usaría su lengua para tal cosa, y luego de eso una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en este estado, entregándonos al mayor placer humano.

- Deberíamos dejar de hacerlo en tu oficina, alguien podría escucharnos –dije mientras abotonaba mi blusa

- Hmp, a mí me parece excitante la idea de hacerlo en el trabajo, donde cualquiera pueda encontrarnos –dijo mientras dejaba de arreglarse su pantalón y se colocaba encima de mi nuevamente –no crees –susurró mientras lamia lentamente mi cuello

- Sa…sasuke yo de…debo seguir tra… trabajando –hablé lo mejor que pude, pero sus acciones me lo dificultaban

- Bien, pero que quede claro que no he terminado contigo –dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios y levantarse a terminar de arreglar su ropa

- A que te refieres? –pregunté

- Cuando termines con tu trabajo, espérame, esta noche quiero llevarte a un lugar en especial –dijo mientras daba la vuelta y tomaba asiento en su escritorio

Y como si fuesen palabras mágicas, me retiré de inmediato a mi oficina a terminar lo más rápido posible con todo el trabajo que tuviese pendiente, no me imaginaba a donde podría llevarme, es decir desde que llegamos no volvimos a salir juntos a ningún lado, él evitaba a toda costa que en el edificio se esparciera el rumor de que nosotros manteníamos una relación especial, aun no podía darle nombre y afirmar que Sasuke fuese algo mío, porque de hecho nunca llegó a mencionarlo formalmente y no quería preguntarle sobre eso ya que quizá le incomodaría y eso era algo que no quería provocar, aunque no pudiese reclamar a Sasuke como mío debía conformarme con los lindos momentos que estaba viviendo a su lado, por ahora eso sería suficiente, solo por ahora…

**….**

Desvié mi mirada una vez más hacia el reloj de pared que se encontraba frente a mí, marcaba las 7:18 p. m. estaba aguardando pacientemente a que Sasuke saliese de su oficina, por fuera me veía completamente calmada con una linda sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que por dentro me carcomía la curiosidad, moría por saber hacia qué lugar nos dirigiríamos, estaba comenzando a desesperarme trataba de mantener la compostura pero me era inevitable evitar el movimiento inquieto de mi pie en el suelo, estaba realmente intrigada, una vez más me gire hacia el reloj 7:20, Rayos! Porque el tiempo no pasaba más rápido, si yo sentía como si hubiesen pasado horas, y tan solo fueron dos infernales minutos, Suficiente! No toleraría un segundo más entraría a la oficina de Sasuke a ver qué era lo que lo estaba tardando tanto. Sin embargo, tan pronto di los dos primeros pasos la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un galante pelinegro, que me miraba de manera curiosa

- Que le sucede a tu cara –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro

- De que hablas –dije mientras me giraba hacia la ventana para poder captar mi reflejo

Era cierto, parecía como si tuviese medio rostro paralizado, mordía mi labio inferior, mientras mis cejas se curvaban en una graciosa "s" e incluso podía notar un leve "tic" en mi ojo derecho, y todo ello producto de mi impaciencia

- Oh nada, nada –me reí de manera nerviosa

- Hn, como digas, ven vámonos –dijo mientras estiraba su mano y sujetaba la mía

Para ese entonces no habría nadie más en ese piso, así que no había ningún problema con tomarnos de la mano.

Caminamos juntos hasta el elevador, y de allí hasta el sótano, subimos a su lujoso auto negro y condujo a través de las frías calles, yo me dedicaba a observar inquieta el paisaje tratando de reconocer el lugar, sin embargo llego a una sección a la cual nunca había visitado, se componía de altos y lujosos edificios cubiertos de grandes ventanales que le daban unos toques modernos muy impresionantes, mi cabeza se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana para poder ver mejor todo aquel esplendor, sin embargo mi vista se vio interrumpida luego de que el auto entrara a un sótano, fue entonces que dirigí mi mirada hacia el hombre a mi lado

- Donde estamos? –

- Espera un poco, no seas impaciente –dijo para luego sonreír de medio lado y buscar un lugar donde estacionar

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y nuevamente tomados de la mano caminamos hasta el elevador, en el trayecto me dedique a pensar en que hacíamos allí es decir, imagine un restaurante, un mirador, un parque tal vez, pero nunca un sitio como este, que es lo que hay aquí que Sasuke quería mostrarme. No me di cuenta en que momento llegamos al piso correspondiente, solo capte el espacio a mi alrededor una vez que él me halara ligeramente de la mano, llegamos hasta un largo pasillo en el cual, el ascensor se encontraba en medio, y a los dos extremos dos grandes puertas, Sasuke me guio hacia el lado derecho, sacó una llave y la abrió para luego entrar conmigo detrás.

Lo siguiente que vi fue algo que jamás me hubiese esperado, es decir, era cierto que todo lo que se tratara de Sasuke Uchiha parecía salido de una película, pero cielo santo, esto era impresionante, estaba en el más lujoso departamento que mis ojos hallan visto, ni siquiera en televisión había visto algo así, todo era completamente moderno, una gigantesca sala con un televisor inmenso, muebles de seguro que costaban una fortuna, adornos, luces, cuadros, todo era impresionante. Me giré en mis talones y lo observe aun con la sorpresa pintada en mi cara

- Que es todo esto? – pregunte aturdida, mientras veía como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

- Bienvenida a mi departamento –

Esperen un segundo, dijo ¿¡Que cosa!? Este era SU departamento, el departamento de Sasuke Uchiha! Era cierto, por Dios! Él me había dicho que jamás en su vida había llevado una mujer a su hogar, siempre que se enrollaba con alguna iban a la casa de ella, pero nunca condujo a nadie hasta la suya, y ahora yo me encontraba parada en la entrada del suyo, de su verdadero hogar, si en un principio había pensado que quizá yo no significara mayor cosa para Sasuke, que tal vez fuese otra aventura para él, me había equivocado, porque definitivamente esto tenía que significar algo, lo que fuera, pero había algo, realmente le importaba, si no, porque me traería aquí. Puede que no fuese una cena romántica en un fino restaurante con velas y camareros, pero tenía que admitir que viniendo del frio pelinegro que tanto me enloquecía esto superaba a grandes escalas mis expectativas; si antes estaba feliz, ahora estaba completamente segura que si llegaba a estornudar saldría confeti de mi boca. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no pegar un grito de emoción, lo único que atine fue a abalanzarme hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, que de seguro si no se hubiese sostenido del marco de la puerta habríamos caído limpiamente al suelo.

- Es.. es ¡Impresionante! Ay no puedo creerlo Sasuke esto es cierto –dije sujeta de su cuello

- Si lo es –dijo mientras me sonreía y me sujetaba de la cintura –porque no mejor pasamos, seguro te gustara aún más el interior-

- ¡Claro! –dije aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Recorrimos todo el lugar, era hermoso, las habitaciones eran inmensas, todo tenía un toque moderno, pero lo más impresionante era la vista, se veía toda la ciudad, con las luces parpadeantes, el molesto ruido de los autos no se escuchaba y en cambio a eso, se filtraba una suave brisa que daba un ambiente agradable. Mi percepción del espacio se vio perturbada al ser rodeada por unas grandes manos para seguido a ello encontrarme aprisionada entre un fuerte pecho.

- Déjame mostrarte la habitación principal, te va a encantar –me susurró suavemente en mi oído

- Vamos entonces –respondí girando mi rostro para ver sus oscuros ojos negros

**….**

Me desperté al escuchar el suave tintineo de la alarma a un lado de la cama, me removí un poco hasta alcanzar el aparato y desactive el sonido, dejando la habitación en un cómodo silencio, deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada, debía ir a trabajar pero lo cierto era que me sentía tan relajado que no quería apartarme de aquel sitio, gire mi rostro a un lado y encontré el lugar vacío, estaba seguro de haber dejado a una atractiva pelirrosa durmiendo a mi lado, luego de una agitada noche. Con pereza me puse en pie y tome los bóxer del suelo junto con unos pantalones y salí de la habitación en busca de la molestia rosada, mi búsqueda fue interrumpida al momento de percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, sin más, me encaminé al lugar y lo que vi, en cierta medida me sorprendió; una atractiva mujer, con el cabello revuelto, que solo usaba la camisa que yo llevaba puesta el día anterior, dejando a la vista sus suculentas y largas piernas, mientras se movía de un lado para otro por la cocina. Sigilosamente me acerqué hasta ubicarme tras ella y rodeé su cintura para de un ágil movimiento girarla hasta quedar frente a frente

- Oh, buenos días Sasuke –me dijo con una linda sonrisa

- Hmp, puedes decirme porque no estás en la cama desnuda, como recordaba haberte dejado –dije mientras me acercaba tentadoramente a sus labios

- Quería hacerte el desayuno –dijo haciéndome un puchero

Se veía endemoniadamente sexy de esa forma, no pude contener un segundo más sin besarla. Quizá podría llegar a acostumbrarme a esto, es decir, Sakura no era una mala compañía, a decir verdad era la primera mujer con la que llegaba a sentirme realmente cómodo, sin embargo no quería formalizar nuestra relación, no tenía humor para soportar algún berrinche o alguna escena de celos, así que por ahora esto podría llegar a gustarme.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que llevé a Sakura a mi departamento, y desde ese momento ella se quedó a dormir la verdad me agradaba despertar con una mujer a mi lado, había tomado de costumbre irme cada vez que estaba con alguien, pero con ella era diferente, desde ese último día en Londres, me siento raro cuando estoy con ella, pero es un sentimiento agradable al mismo tiempo, así que no veía nada de malo seguir disfrutando de ello, ella parecía feliz con todo esto, así que no existía problema alguno. Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que Sakura se haya conocido con Naruto, el muy idiota irrumpió en mi oficina cuando nosotros estábamos a punto de tener uno de nuestros encuentros, afortunadamente no habíamos empezado, sin embargo, luego de ese día ese par comenzó a llevarse bastante bien, al parecer al dobe le agradó la chica, lo cual implicaba problemas para mí, ya que en cada oportunidad que tenía, se aseguraba de sermonearme acerca de que no debería usarla de esa manera

- Enserio Teme Sakura-chan es una buena chica –reprochaba Naruto mientras bebía de su soda desde la sala de mi oficina

- Eso ya lo sé –contestaba hastiado, intentaba terminar unos cuantos documentos pero la presencia de Naruto y sus habladurías me hacían difícil concentrarme

- Entonces porque no la tomas enserio –

- Tsk, que insinúas con tomarla enserio –comenzaba a molestarme realmente

- A que formalices la relación –nuevamente con el mismo tema

- Eso no es de importancia, salgo en ocasiones con ella, se queda a dormir en mi departamento, que más quieres –

- Respóndeme algo Sasuke, que son ustedes dos –dijo esta vez muy serio, lo cual llamó mi atención

- Soy su jefe y ella mi asistente, eso es todo, nuestra relación es solo laboral, y nuestra vida privada es algo que a ti no te incumbe –dije mirándolo de manera retadora

- Ella no merece que la lastimes –defendió

- Acaso te parece que está sufriendo, porque yo veo todo lo contrario –ataqué

- De acuerdo, como quieras entonces, ya te advertí, no te voy a insistir más –dijo alzando las manos en son de paz

- Hmp –murmuré volviendo a mi trabajo

- Por cierto, no la vi cuando entre, dónde está? –

- Se quedó en el departamento dijo que debía hacer algo, que sería algo así como una sorpresa –

Esa mañana cuando desayunábamos, me comentó acerca de una sorpresa que quería darme, así que me pidió permiso para ausentarse hoy al trabajo, accedí, después de todo hoy era Sábado, y no había mayor cosa pendiente, y después de todo esa "sorpresa" era para mí así que lo más probable es que me gustara, entonces por qué no?, después de todo sonaba bastante bien. Mis pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos al oír la puerta de mi oficina abrirse, Naruto y yo centramos nuestras miradas a la persona que se asomaba por el umbral

- Akasuna, que sorpresa tenerte aquí –dije fríamente, desde que lo vi bailar tan confianzudo con Sakura, me ha desagradado

- Uchiha que bueno verte, y a ti también Uzumaki –dijo entrando al lugar y sentándose en uno de los muebles de la oficina

- Y a que debemos tu visita –la verdad no me agradaba tenerlo cerca

- Bueno, pues mi padre me envió a representarlo en una conferencia que se hará en unos días, así que mientras llega el día pensé en venir a ver a tu asistente –fruncí el ceño inmediatamente, lo sabía, ese tipo estaba detrás de Sakura

- Es una pena, ella no está –murmuré tratando de ocultar mi enojo

- Si, eso note, no la vi por ningún lado, pero justo cuando me iba, escuché sus voces así que decidí venir a saludar –dijo con una patética sonrisa

- Bueno, Hola Sasori, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía –habló Naruto tratando de eliminar la tensión que se palpaba en la habitación

- Si bueno, he estado algo ocupado, oh por cierto Uchiha –dijo esta vez girando en mi dirección –tendrás visita una vez llegues a tu departamento

- De que hablas? –acaso era una metáfora o un juego de palabras

- Veras, Tayuya decidió acompañarme, pero en cuanto le dije que vendría al edificio, dijo que se adelantaría, iría a buscarte en tu departamento, según ella era seguro que estarías allí, parece que quería sorprenderte, pero supongo que no te conoce muy bien –dijo dando una sonrisa de burla

- A mi departamento… -Oh mierda, ahí estaba Sakura

**….**

Estaba terminando de limpiar el lugar, quería sorprender a Sasuke con una cena romántica, quizás el no estuviese de acuerdo con el hecho de que saliéramos juntos, y nos vieran en público, bueno nosotros no teníamos una relación como tal, sin embargo, ya me había acostumbrado a la idea, aunque él no fuese completamente mío, era seguro que había algo entre nosotros, y ese algo me era suficiente; así que estuve planeando, una linda noche para él y para mí, y en cuanto llegara, se sorprendería, incluso me había comprado un nuevo vestido, con ayuda de Ino por supuesto, según ella, lo dejaría con la boca abierta, sonreí una vez más al imaginarme la reacción de Sasuke, ahora solo debía esperar a que llegara.

Justo en ese instante, escuché el timbre sonar un par de veces, se me hizo algo extraño ya que por supuesto Sasuke tenía llaves, así que él no podía ser, tal vez fuese Naruto, luego lo escuché sonar de nuevo pero con más insistencia… si, ese debía ser Naruto. Me acerqué tranquilamente hasta la puerta y una vez que abrí escuché un fuerte grito agudo

- Hola! Sasu…ke? –enfrente de mí, estaba la pelirroja molesta

- Tayuya? –más que para ella, fue una pregunta para mí misma

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntamos al unísono

No entendía que hacia ella en ese lugar, a que había venido, y más que todo…¿cómo sabia _ella _donde vivía Sasuke? Se supone, que Sasuke nunca había traído a nadie más a su departamento no…. No?


	12. Chapter 12

Traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste debido a que en mi opinión personal, este ha sido el capitulo que mas me ha dado gusto escribir y espero que les agrade de igual forma, ansío ver sus comentarios acerca del mismo y sin mas, disfruten la lectura

**...**

El choque de miradas era bastante per turbante sus ojos lanzaban fuego y los míos chispas, ninguna se atrevió a correr la mirada ni por un segundo manteniéndonos a la espera de la siguiente acción de la otra, sin embargo, este silencio comenzaba a molestarme, en tan solo cuestión de segundos se había generado una inmensa cantidad de preguntas en mi mente que solo tenían como tema central a Sasuke y su extraña y dudosa relación con la pelirroja frente a mí. Tan pronto como abrí la boca para pronunciar algo, ella aprovecho el instante y se adentró al departamento como si fuese propio, cerré la puerta y me volteé dispuesta a desafiarla

- Y bien? –Comencé –que deseas? –hablé tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, pero lo cierto era que mi voz deslumbraba toda la ira que sentía dentro

- Que deseo? Deseo que te marches, estoy esperando a Sasuke y prefiero hacerlo sola –dijo de manera grosera –si no es mucha molestia –continuó segundos después con el sarcasmo rebosando sus palabras

- No me iré a ninguna parte, ya que quien estaba aquí en un principio era yo, por tal caso quien debería irse serias tú –dije firmemente

- Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que me voy a marchar, empezando, quien te crees que eres para estar en el departamento de Sasuke y para ordenarme algo a mí, no eres más que una insignificante asistente –dijo poniéndose en pie de manera retadora

- Y acaso tu eres mucho? Una mujer con actitud de niña, porque no mejor te vas a tu casa ya es tarde y las nenas no deben andar afuera a estas horas –si ella quería jugar, jugaríamos

- Niña!? Como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma! –vi como su rostro se tornaba rojo de la furia

- Hey hey!, cuidado si sigues así, no se podrá diferenciar entre tu cara y tu cabello –podrían amarrarme golpearme o lo que fuera, pero no iba a dejar que esa pelirroja con aires de princesa pasara por encima de mí, eso sí que no!

- Que te crees estúpida! Se te olvida con quien estás hablando! –ahora si había comenzado a gritar

- Sera mejor que tengas más respeto con tus mayores –seguí el juego

- A la mierda! Yo no tendría respeto contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, mejor empieza a explicar porque tu patética e insignificante asistente está en el departamento de _mi_ Sasuke –mi? Dijo MI Sasuke? Oh eso sí que no

- Tu Sasuke? Enserio que tu estas mal de la cabe… -no pude terminar cuando sentí un golpeteo fuerte en mi mejilla para luego sentir el calor acumularse en ella, realmente me había…

- A ver si con eso te calla… -no la deje completar cuando le respondí el golpe

- Eres una imbécil! –grito a todo dar mientras sobaba la parte rojiza de su rostro

- Tú fuiste quien empezó! –ahora yo también gritaba

- Lárgate de mí vista peli teñida! Lárgate de aquí y de la vida de Sasuke! –

- Tú no tienes por qué ordenarme que haga algo, y para tu desgracia no me alejare de Sasuke , él está conmigo! –grite lo último con todas mis fuerzas, Sasuke era mío y no iba a dejar que esa mujer me lo quitara

- No seas patética –dijo con voz calmada, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –de verdad creíste que le importabas a Sasuke?

- Por supuesto que… -me interrumpió abruptamente

- Por favor, Sasuke solo te buscó para saciar sus necesidades de hombre, nunca fuiste realmente importante para él –

- Claro que no, si fuese cierto él no me hubiese traído aquí, soy la única mujer que… -me interrumpió nuevamente

- La única mujer que ha venido a su departamento? Ja! Que ilusa, entonces como explicas el hecho de que yo esté aquí eh? –Eso me dejo sin palabras –Sasuke siempre dice eso, pero lo cierto es que se trae a todas las mujeres que quiere a este lugar, las usa durante un tiempo y luego las bota

- No… no Sasuke no haría eso –dije mientras mi voz comenzaba a apagarse

- Es la realidad cariño –hablo mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios –A Sasuke no le importas

- No, no! –dije levantando mi rostro y mirándola desafiante – eso no tiene sentido, si fuera cierto lo que dices, porque razón sigues tu aquí

- Es simple, yo Amo a Sasuke, y lo acepto como es, solo le estoy dando el tiempo suficiente para que experimente con cualquier mujerzuela que se le antoje, luego lo tendré solo para mí –dijo con una mirada de autosuficiencia

- Que te hace pensar que él te escogería a ti –dije más que como defensa, fue para darme a mí misma ánimos porque sentía como poco a poco me derrumbaba por dentro

- Y a quien más escogería, a ti? Por favor seamos sinceras, mírate, no eres más que una flacucha sin proporciones, cabello extravagante, pocos senos y sin mucha forma –dijo señalando diversas partes de mi cuerpo –ahora mírame a mí, soy atractiva, sexy, voluptuosa y provengo de una gran familia con mucho dinero, piensa, quien es mejor partido para Sasuke, una mujer como yo, o alguien como tu

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, poco a poco sentí como se me hacía más difícil respirar, y como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse, todo era cierto, yo no era millonaria y tampoco era la más atractiva solo era… su asistente. Había sido una tonta al creer que realmente le importaba, era verdad, solo había estado engañándome a mí misma todo este tiempo, después de todo él nunca me mostro una prueba ferviente de cualquier sentimiento hacia mí, ni siquiera quiso hacer publica nuestra relación, evitaba a toda costa que fuésemos vistos juntos en público. Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y deje caer mis rodillas en el suelo, no me importó si el vestido que llevaba se arruinaba, ya nada importaba. Los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearme como una serie de cintas de película, aun no concebía que todos esos momentos que yo había considerado como especiales, no hubiesen significado mayor cosa para él, cuando para mi hubiesen sido maravillosos, pero eso era solo una máscara, la realidad era que yo no era ni fui nada para Sasuke, yo no era nada…

Escuche el ruido de unos pasos y luego el sonido de llaves, seguido de una puerta detrás de mí siendo abierta

- Que sucede aquí! –esa voz, su voz, su varonil y gruesa voz

- Sasuke llegaste al fin! –esa aguda y molesta voz, la que me había dado la verdad

- Tayuya?... Sakura!, Sakura -mi nombre, me llamaba, lo escuchaba más cerca, pero seguía sin poder moverme ni un centímetro – Sakura estas bien, que haces en el suelo –esta vez podía escucharlo a un lado de mí, luego pude sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros zarandeándome levemente

Mis manos abandonaron mi rostro y cayeron a los costados de mi cuerpo, quede perdida mirando al vacío, hasta que sentí como una mano tomaba mi barbilla y la elevaba, luego de eso, volví a toparme con ese par de pozos negros que hace tan solo unos minutos me enloquecían, ahora solo veía mi reflejo en ellos y sentía vergüenza de mi misma. Segundos después sonó un fuerte golpe, y cuando entre en razón, mi mano estaba ligeramente elevada mientras que el rostro de Sasuke estaba levemente ladeado con cierta marca rojiza en su mejilla… yo hice eso.

- Sasuke! Estas bien? –escuché la chillona voz de Tayuya a un lado de mi –que te pasa estúpida! Como te atreves a golpear a Sasuke! –grito esta vez alegándome

Luego como si el contacto de sus manos en mis hombros me quemara, me aleje abruptamente cayendo hacia un lado y luego torpemente tratando de ponerme en pie, fue entonces que percibí todo a mi alrededor, en la puerta estaban Naruto y Sasori mirándome sorprendidos, Tayuya estaba a un lado de Sasuke ayudándolo a levantar y él mantenía sus ojos apagados fijos en mí, pude percibir algo similar a la lastima en ellos, acaso, se burlaba en su interior?

- Sakura –habló en voz baja –podemos hablar a solas un segundo

- No –conteste fuerte y firme, al parecer eso lo tomo por sorpresa porque abrió sus ojos inmediatamente

- Ven, de verdad, debo hablar contigo, no sé qué te habrá dicho Tayuya –dijo mirándola de soslayo con cierto enojo en su mirada –pero no quiero que pienses algo de mala forma, déjame explicarte quisiera…

- No –lo corte –No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, ella –señalé a Tayuya –me dijo suficiente acerca de ti, dime, te divertiste? Quedaste satisfecho luego de jugar conmigo? Porque si es así supongo que cumpliste con tu objetivo no? No era eso lo que querías

- No Sakura escucha, déjame… -

- No Sasuke dejarte nada! Ya me harte, sabes, me harte, me harte de que un día me trates como un ángel y al otro me insultes como si fuese un objeto sin sentimientos, me duele sabes, conoces el dolor? Porque parece que no, ya que te valió un comino jugar con mis sentimientos maldito imbécil! –grite a todo lo que mis pulmones dieron, y parece ser que fue bastante porque todos en la estancia abrieron sus ojos debido al modo en que estaba tratando al que sería mi "jefe"

- Sa… Sakura-chan cálmate un poco –hablo Naruto algo temeroso

- No te metas Naruto, esto no es contigo –dije lanzándole un fría y severa mirada que lo dejo en blanco – Quizá no lo hayas notado porque estuviste muy ocupado revolcándote con esta zorra de aquí –señale a Tayuya mientras me dirigía a Sasuke

- ¿¡Zorra!? Como te atreves maldita perr… -no la deje completar la frase, cuando lance un fuerte manotazo hacia su cara que la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo limpiamente al suelo

- Tayuya! – pude ver como Sasori se acercaba hasta su hermana ayudándola a ponerse en pie

- Sakura pero que te ocurre estás loca! – me grito Sasuke mientras fruncía fuertemente el ceño

- Oh lo lamento, no quise hacerle mucho daño a tu preciosa acompañante –dije con el sarcasmo escupiendo desde mi boca –pero te aseguro una cosa, lo que he hecho no se compara con todo el daño que tú me has hecho a mí! –grite, mientras me ponía frente a frente con él –Lo lograste! Me usaste para satisfacer todos los deseos sexuales que se te hubiesen ocurrido por tu vacía y desalmada cabeza, pero quizá no pensaste en el hecho de que me enamorara de ti – fue en ese momento que su boca se desencajo y sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos

- Sakura tu… -

- Así es Uchiha me enamoré completa y perdidamente de ti, de un idiota que no vale una sola lagrima, pero que lamentablemente me ha hecho derramar más de las que pude soportar, pero sabes una cosa? No has sido el único que me ha roto el corazón antes, quizá yo sea muy vulnerable y un blanco fácil, pero de tantas caídas he aprendido a lidiar con ello, y déjame decirte que estas muy mal si crees que me desmoronare en tus brazos suplicando porque me ames igual, tú no tienes corazón, tú no tienes sentimientos, lo único que TU tienes es un maldito pene que piensa por ti y algún día sufrirás el mismo dolor que todas las mujeres a las que has hecho llorar y ese día nadie te tendrá compasión porque esto te lo ganaste tú mismo y lo cierto es –mi voz comenzó a cortarse y las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas –que ya no me importa lo que pase con tu vida, ya no más, ya no perseguiré mis tontas ilusiones toda la vida creí que existía un hombre para cada mujer que existía un príncipe azul y que tu podías ser aquel, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ese papel era demasiado grande para ti –giré en mis talones y camine hacia la puerta – Adiós Sasuke espero que algún día entiendas –di un paso y me detuve nuevamente –y por si no quedo claro…Renuncio. –y me marche del lugar

Una vez llegue a la primera planta y salí del edificio, note como llovía a cantaros, el lujoso vestido y mi maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado de seguro se estropearían, pero ya no importaba después de todo la persona para quien me había arreglado con tanto esmero estaba muerta para mi desde ahora en adelante, sabía que sufriría su perdida durante meses, siempre era así, y gracias a esa experiencia sabía que también lograría superarlo, tenía 24 años, faltaban un par de meses para mis 25 aún era joven y muy trabajadora, conseguiría otro empleo, quizá no fuese tan bien pagado como el que acababa de desechar pero sería algo y debía reconocer que en este momento el seguir con mi vida era lo primero en mi lista. Di unos cuantos pasos y me adentre a la lluvia, lo malo de este barrio lujoso era que todos los residentes eran personas adineradas y por supuesto cada quien tendría su medio de transporte, por tal caso, el número de taxis transitados por aquí era muy poco, y con esta lluvia disminuía aún más, lo que significaba que tendría que caminar un buen rato entre el frio y la lluvia hasta encontrar alguno que me llevara a la casa de Ino, porque era seguro que no soportaría pasar esta noche sola en mi departamento.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche una bocina sonar unas cuantas veces detrás de mí, giré con todo el propósito de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a quien fuera que estuviese molestándome cuando vi a Sasori asomarse por la ventanilla de su auto, hizo unas señas para que me subiera, y aunque me negué en un principio debía ser razonable, estaba muriéndome de frio y seguro enfermaría si me quedaba más tiempo en la calle así que opte por subir. Una vez en el auto Sasori me presto una chaqueta y prendió la calefacción mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

- No era necesario que me ayudaras, podía llegar a casa yo sola –dije mientras me hundía mas en el abrigo que me había dado

- Claro, llegarías pero con hipotermia avanzada –sonreí por el comentario

- Aun no entiendo que haces aquí, porque dejaste a Tayuya –

- Oh en realidad sobraba allí, ella estaba en perfecto estado una vez que te fuiste Tayuya salto hacia Sasuke parece que el dolor desapareció así que simplemente me fui de un lugar donde no me necesitaban –

- Oh ya veo –

- Por cierto que buen golpe, he visto mejores pero estuvo bastante bien para una principiante –me hizo reír aquel comentario

- Si bueno, debo practicar –dije devolviéndole una sonrisa

- Así te vez mejor, con una linda sonrisa en vez de esas lagrimas que tenías –sonreí melancólicamente ante ello –A decir verdad nunca esperé que tuvieses una relación íntima con Uchiha, bueno, creí que eras la única chica que se ha resistido a sus encantos

- Bueno, supongo que fui débil –

- Dime, por donde es tu casa te dejare allí supongo que quieres darte un buen baño con agua caliente y a la cama, a mí me suele servir para relajarme –

- Si pretendo hacer eso, pero no iré a mi casa, pasare la noche donde una amiga –

- Apoyo moral eh –dijo riendo un poco

- Si supongo que si –dije acompañando su risa

El auto fue inundado de un silencio pero en vez de ser incomodo, era realmente acogedor, Sasori siempre me hacía sentir mejor

- Oye, no te he agradecido por todo lo que haces por mí –dije tímidamente

- No hay problema, cualquier cosa por ver tu linda sonrisa –dijo mientras pinchaba una de mis mejillas con su dedo

- Te lo agradezco, en serio, y lamento haberme ido el día de la ceremonia –estaba realmente apenada Sasori era maravilloso conmigo y yo lo dejaba a un lado por irme con Sasuke, que patética fui

- Oh si, ahora que lo recuerdo es cierto, te busqué durante un rato y luego que me topé con un guardia me dijo que te habías marchado con Uchiha me pareció algo extraño, pero después de lo que ocurrió ya entiendo porque –dijo mientras estacionaba el auto, habíamos llegado pero el trayecto fue tan rápido en su compañía que ni lo note, no quería irme de su lado

- Bueno, me disculpo de nuevo –dije mirándolo fijamente

- No importa, te entiendo las personas enamoradas hacen locuras –

- Si eso es muy cierto, tú te has enamorado alguna vez? –pregunté moría de curiosidad, cualquier chica debería notar que Sasori sería la pareja perfecta

- Si lo hice, hace unos años, pero las cosas no salieron muy bien, pero eso es cosa del pasado no me gusta vivir de lamentos –

- Que sabio eres –dije burlándome un poco

- Si lo sé –dijo riendo conmigo –sabes me quedare en la ciudad unos días, podemos ir a cenar alguna vez si deseas –dijo posando sus bellos ojos en mí, lo cual generó un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas

-Sí, me encantaría –dije con una tonta sonrisa

- De acuerdo, entonces te llamaré, cuídate –se acercó a mi rostro, y justo cuando pensé que me besaría en los labios, deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla

Algo atontada, salí del auto y me dirigí hasta la puerta de la casa de Ino, timbre un par de veces y luego me gire levemente para darle a Sasori una señal de despedida con la mano, luego lo vi perderse entre las calles.

**….**

Desperté nuevamente desganado, los últimos días no me sentía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, todo me molestaba y exasperaba, estaba a punto de perder la cordura, y todo aquello desde el incidente con Sakura, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cada momento los recuerdos me invadían, recordaba lo apurado que estaba de llegar al departamento una vez que Akasuna me informó acerca de mi visita sorpresa, salí de inmediato hacia allá y cuando llegue y note a Tayuya con una sonrisa victoriosa y a Sakura en el suelo con su rostro enterrado entre sus manos supe que algo muy malo había ocurrido, pero lo cierto es que lo peor ocurrió después, verla reaccionar de esa manera, es decir, ella nunca tuvo ese carácter antes, era toca sumisa y tierna, jamás imaginé que se comportaría como lo hizo, y menos esperé que me confesara el hecho de estar enamorada de mí, algo en mi interior dio vueltas una vez que lo dijo, pero cuando su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas tuve las inmensas ganas de ir y golpear mi cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared como castigo por hacerla llorar, porque esas lagrimas eran completamente mi culpa. Una vez que se marchó, no reaccione sino hasta que vi a Akasuna salir por la puerta tras ella, hubiese deseado ser yo quien fuera a buscarla pero en ese momento mi orgullo no me dejaba dar un paso, y era cierto, mi orgullo fue estrujado y pisoteado una vez que me vi en la obligación de reconocer que yo realmente me había enamorado de aquella pelirrosa.

A la mañana siguiente a esa noche, decidí ir temprano a la oficina, después de todo ella aun debía ir a recoger sus cosas, aún tenía la oportunidad de hablar de arreglar todo, pero una vez que llegue y encontré el lugar vacío una de las recepcionistas me informó que ella había sido la primera en llegar, al parecer no quería toparse conmigo, esa noche después del trabajo conduje hasta su departamento y estuve observando desde mi auto el edificio por alrededor de una hora con la esperanza de verla llegar o salir, quise entrar yo mismo a buscarla pero aún no tenía el valor para hacer tal cosa, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer y no sabía cómo manejar esos sentimientos, pero la necesidad de verla me estaba carcomiendo.

Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando unos cuantos informes sin éxito alguno, hacia dos horas había llegado a trabajar y hacia una que Naruto había venido a verme, me contó acerca de que la noche anterior vio a Sakura cenar con Akasuna en un restaurante lujoso de la ciudad. Luego de que Naruto se marchara me había dedicado a romper cualquier cosa que estuviese a mi alcance, como era posible aquello, Akasuna intentaba quitármela, era cierto que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella pero la idea de que ella amara a otro hombre luego de que me hubiese confesado que me amaba a mí, me hacía enloquecer de la ira, necesitaba recuperarla y debía hacerlo rápido, aquella molestia pelirrosa debía ser mía, pero esta vez las cosas serían _diferentes…_


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero hoy he decidido traer el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

Había pasado otra semana más y yo me encontraba al borde de la desesperación, no existía nada en el mundo que evitara que enfureciera con la más mínima equivocación, no solo eso, mi humor estaba afectando incluso mi trabajo, en las reuniones no lograba prestar la más mínima atención lo que generó que las acciones comenzaran a bajar, era seguro que si eso continuaba tendría que lidiar tarde o temprano con mi padre y eso en definitiva, era algo que no quería.

- Maldita sea! –exclamé por tercera vez en esos 10 minutos

Acababa de colgar el teléfono, hablaba con Naruto, al parecer el teme estaba comenzando a preocuparse por mi estado y por el hecho de que estaba descuidando mi trabajo, después de todo nunca antes sin importar lo que hubiese ocurrido mi vida personal había afectado mi trabajo, siempre procure no involucrar una cosa con la otra y ahora en este preciso momento cuando estaba en la cima de mi gloria me venía a pique y por una mujer, jamás, repito, jamás tuve problemas respecto a la sociedad femenina y ahora me veía metido en este embrollo.

Desde el momento en que Sakura se marchó de mi departamento estuve llamándola todo el tiempo y así lo hice por los siguientes 5 días, cuando al final me rendí ante el hecho de que ella no atendería, tome valor de ir hasta su departamento aunque eso implicara ir pisoteando mi orgullo con cada paso que daba, después de todo nunca en la historia de mi vida había sido yo quien fuese tras una mujer, y para colmo, luego de la odisea por atreverme a tocar el timbre, la puerta nunca fue abierta y luego de intentar unas cuantas veces más me di cuenta que en realidad no había nadie en casa, después de preguntarle a una mujer del departamento de en frente, me aseguró haber visto a Sakura irse con una peli rubia, supuse entonces que llevaba todo este tiempo con su amiga, solo la había visto una vez y fue por una foto de ella y la pelirrosa en un portarretrato que reposaba en la mesa a un lado de su cama, según Sakura, Ino como se llamaba la chica solía ser muy maternal con ella, así que era seguro que no me dejaría entrar a su casa con los brazos abiertos, tenía que encontrar otra forma de hablar con ella y ya se me estaban acabando las opciones, Akasuna tenía la ventaja y no podía permitir que me la quitara tan fácilmente.

Rendido ante el hecho de que no podría hacer esto solo, hice lo que nunca había hecho antes, pedir ayuda.

Saque mi teléfono y marque a la única persona que lograría serme de utilidad.

_- Sasuke?_

- Hmp, Necesito un favor –dije cortante

_- Oye oye, espera, hace mucho que no tengo noticias sobre ti y me llamas solo para pedirme algo_ –podía escuchar la gracia en su tono de voz, se burlaba de mi

- No tengo tiempo para tus burlas –dije ya molesto

_- Vale, de que se trata?_ –dijo con una leve risa al terminar su oración

- Tsk, es sobre alguien –dije en voz baja, aun no podía creer que realmente estuviera haciendo esto

_- Oh! ¿Una chica tal vez? _

- Hmp –escuche su risa

_- No puedo creerlo, realmente se trata de una mujer! Oh esto se pone bueno_ –comenzaba a enfurecerme

- Solo cállate y escucha –

_- Está bien, te escucho_ –luego de eso me atuve a contarle puntualmente lo que quería que hiciera

**…**

Honestamente no quería levantarme de la cama, parecía el lugar más seguro en el mundo, además podía pensar tranquilamente y luego de lo de anoche era lo que más necesitaba, había pasado casi un mes desde lo de Sasuke, específicamente tres semanas y dos días, durante todo ese tiempo me quede a dormir en casa de Ino, la necesitaba más que nunca y como no, si lloraba casi todas las noches era seguro que no lograría pasar una noche sola en mi oscuro y frio departamento donde todo comenzó.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Sasori estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo después del incidente, él era muy atento y lograba sacarme sonrisas a pesar de que mi humor estuviese por el suelo, salimos unas cuantas veces, tres de ellas a cenar y una a ver una película, anoche fue la tercera vez que salíamos a cenar, amablemente me trajo en su auto hasta la casa de Ino, pero al momento de despedirnos comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro, por su puesto sabía que era lo que tenía planeado, iba a besarme, de igual forma empecé a cerrar mis ojos y acercarme a él pero al momento de juntar nuestros labios inevitablemente la imagen de Sasuke vino a mi mente, no pude hacerlo, gire mi rostro y deje reposar sus labios en mi mejilla, pude notar en su rostro la decepción, me disculpe varias veces asegurando que no era culpa suya que la única razón era que simplemente no podía hacerlo, me dijo que lo entendía sabía que aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke y que no importaba, él ya había pasado por eso y sabia como se sentía, así que me esperaría el tiempo que necesitara, luego de eso salí de su auto y entre a la casa y llore desconsoladamente no por el hecho de que Sasori intentara besarme sino porque no había logrado besarlo, Sasuke ocupaba mis pensamientos y no estaba segura si lograría sacarlo de mi mente.

El sonido de la alarma me alertó, eran las 8 a.m., me levante me di una ducha y me arregle, debía seguir buscando trabajo, para entonces aun no había conseguido uno, había olvidado lo difícil que era conseguirlo y más en esta época, sin muchas ganas tome mi bolso y salí a recorrer las calles. Llevé mi hoja de vida a unas cuantas empresas, sin embargo, al no ver resultados me rehusé a presentarla en unas pequeñas compañías en crecimiento pero aun así no obtenía respuestas y yo comenzaba a preocuparme, necesitaba un trabajo pronto, se acercaba la fecha de pago de servicios y yo no tenía mucho dinero.

Caminaba distraída sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que choque con un hombre provocando que los dos soltáramos los papeles que teníamos en las manos.

- Discúlpeme, no lo vi –dije apenada

- No se preocupe, yo también iba distraído –dijo el hombre mientras me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas

Cuando nos pusimos en pie note un papel que aun reposaba en el suelo, me agache y al momento de dárselo vi de que se trataba, era un anuncio, solicitaban una persona especializada en administración, para trabajar en una gran empresa, no tan importante como las Empresas Uchiha pero era conocida, y afortunadamente yo había hecho la carrera de administración en la universidad, era perfecta para mí.

- Emm disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, podría decirme donde queda el lugar del que hablan en este anuncio? –pregunte cordialmente, luego de entregarle el papel

- Queda a un par de calles desde aquí, voy a presentarme para el puesto y por su pregunta supongo que usted también busca trabajo –dijo con una amable sonrisa

- Si así es, es algo difícil encontrar uno hoy en día –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Si la entiendo, podemos ir juntos si lo desea –

- Oh, suena muy bien, gracias –

Me di la vuelta y me puse a su lado mientras caminábamos en la dirección que el indicaba, el hombre aparentaba uno años más que yo, era peli castaño y con ojos oscuros, además era muy amable

- Perdone, pero aún no se su nombre –dijo el a mi lado

- Sakura –dije con una sonrisa

- Es un gusto Sakura, yo soy Kazuo –

- Un gusto igualmente –

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Kazuo era un hombre realmente interesante, solía viajar mucho y me contó acerca de sus viajes más emocionantes, también me hablo acerca de su esposa y su hija de 5 años, me dio algo de vergüenza el hecho de que yo no pudiese relatarle algo emocionante de mi vida, exceptuando mi mala suerte en las relaciones sentimentales mi vida era completamente aburrida.

- Es aquí –me dijo deteniendo su paso frente a un edificio blanco y con altos ventanales

Al entrar nos dirigimos a la recepción en ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello purpura corto hasta los hombros, al vernos nos dedicó una bella sonrisa y nos preguntó si veníamos por el puesto, al afirmar nos hizo llenar unas hojas acerca de nuestra información personal y nos comunicó que debíamos sentarnos en la sala de espera y ya en unos minutos nos llamaría para una entrevista, el lugar estaba algo lleno, pude ver varios hombres y mujeres ansiando el puesto, solo esperaba ser la afortunada porque realmente necesitaba el trabajo.

Luego de una media hora, la mujer de antes llamo a kazuo y 10 minutos después lo vi salir del lugar para luego desearme un "buena suerte" y marcharse del edificio, sentí lastima por él se veía tan agradable era una pena que no le dieran el puesto, segundos después escuche mi nombre, me levante, alise mi falda con mis manos, apreté los papeles que llevaba en mis brazos contra mi pecho, tome aire y camine firme hacia la habitación que me indicaba la mujer.

Al entrar vi un escritorio y un sencillo mueble a un lado había una que otra planta y unos cuantos cuadros decorando el lugar, era una oficina bastante sencilla. La mujer me indico que tomara asiento en el mueble y luego ella se sentó en una silla frente a mí con una libreta y un bolígrafo en su regazo.

- Muy bien, eres Sakura Haruno cierto? –pregunto la mujer

- Si, así es –respondí

- Muy bien, yo soy Konan y te hare unas cuantas preguntas de acuerdo –me dijo con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo –conteste dándome valor

- Trabajaste para las Empresas Uchiha? –dijo mirando su libreta

- Si –

- Cuanto tiempo? –

- 7 meses –

- Te fue agradable trabajar allí?-

- Si, eso creo –dije algo extrañada por esa pregunta

- Tuviste algún problema con algún compañero? –

- Pues…no –dije algo dubitativa, acaso era normal este tipo de preguntas en una entrevista?

- Entonces porque dejaste la empresa? –dijo aun mirando sus notas

- Amm son necesarias estas preguntas? Pensé que me preguntaría acerca de mis estudios o mi experiencia laboral –dije aun extrañada, no entendía el fin de esto

La mujer alzo su rostro y me observo unos cuantos segundos, luego sonrió y volvió a mirar su libreta, luego de eso hizo exactamente lo que yo pedí, pregunto acerca de mi experiencia laboral, mis especializaciones, mis campos de trabajo, incluso me puso una que otra situación y como la resolvería, también probo mis cálculos rápidos poniéndome algunos ejercicios de calcular datos y cuentas en poco tiempo, afortunadamente respondí ante todo aquello de manera correcta. Al finalizar dejo sus notas a un lado y me sonrió.

- Felicidades Sakura, quedas contratada –dijo tendiéndome su mano a manera de felicitación

- Oh, muchísimas gracias –dije más que contenta estrechando su mano con la mía

- Preséntate aquí mañana a las 7:30, te hare un recorrido por el lugar y te indicare tu lugar de trabajo

- Esta bien, y nuevamente te agradezco mucho por el trabajo –dije sonriente

- No me lo agradezcas a mí –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

- Disculpe? –que quiso decir con eso?

- Hasta mañana –dijo para luego volver a su puesto en la recepción del edificio

No le di mucha importancia, y al salir del lugar tome el teléfono de mi bolso y marque al celular de Ino, al fin mis días comenzaban a mejorar, al tercer repique atendió.

- Frente que ocurre? –

- Conseguí el empleo! –dije efusivamente

- Oh, felicitaciones, me alegro mucho por ti –dijo con alegría

- Que dices si salimos esta noche a celebrar –era la primera vez que hablaba con tanto animo desde hace un mes

- Esa es la actitud, me parece perfecto amiga, tu escoge el lugar y me mandas un mensaje, te parece a las 8? –

- Si, está perfecto –

- De acuerdo, debo volver al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche, adiós –y colgó la llamada

El resto de la tarde la ocupe en revolotear de un lado al otro en la cocina de la casa de Ino, hice magdalenas, pies, tortas, galletas y todo tipo de chocolates rellenos, lo suficiente como para montar una panadería por una semana, parece que Ino quedaría como la vecina del año cuando invitara a los del vecindario a comer, porque era seguro que ella no se quedaría con eso, después de todo se preocupaba mucho por mantener su figura, a diferencia de mí, que comí la mitad de todo, hasta que quede satisfecha, luego tome una ducha, me puse un cómodo vestido y me maquille ligeramente para luego encaminarme al punto de reunión con Ino.

Eran las 8:30p.m. y yo estaba en la barra, aun esperando a mi rubia amiga, era extraño que no hubiese aparecido aun, cuando se trataba de salidas nocturnas jamás llegaba tarde, a los pocos segundos recibí un mensaje

_Frente, lo lamento, tuve un percance en el trabajo  
no podré ir, te parece si celebramos en casa  
llegare en una hora, te veo allá_

_Adiós, Te quiero._

La única noche en que yo había tenido como iniciativa salir la lunática de mi mejor amiga no podía. Suspire

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer –bebí el resto de mi trago y tome mi chaqueta con la intención de irme

- No me parece correcto dejar a una dama plantada –escuche a mi lado

Me gire y me topé con un atractivo hombre peli negro, con ojos oscuros como la noche, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja y me miraba con una sonrisa. Pero lo más sorprendente, era el increíble parecido que tenía con Sasuke y que era tan guapo como él.

- Oh, en realidad solo esperaba a una amiga, pero tuvo un problema, parece que no vendrá –dije con una leve sonrisa, mientras sentía como el rubor subía a mis mejillas

- En ese caso, te parece que yo te haga compañía –dijo con una cálida mirada

- Seguro porque no –por Dios el hombre está que arde, como negarme

- De acuerdo, entonces déjame invitarte un trago –

Inevitablemente ese comentario me hizo recordar la noche en que conocí a Sasuke, mis ojos se humedecieron ligeramente por el recuerdo, pero la voz de aquel sujeto me saco de mis pensamientos

- Aquí tienes –dijo pasándome una copa

- Gracias –dije con una falsa sonrisa, la verdad mi ánimo de hace unos minutos había desaparecido, tan solo recordar a Sasuke hacia que todo a mi alrededor cambiara

- No me he presentado, me llamo Itachi –dijo tendiendo su mano

- Soy Sakura –dije estrechándola

Pasó casi dos horas y media, y mi mal humor se había ido, el tal Itachi era muy gracioso, hacia varios comentarios sobre algunas mujeres del bar que iban con trajes más pequeños que el mismo taparrabos de Tarzan, no paraba de reír a su lado, eso y el hecho de que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí, luego de un rato más, en el que ya me sentía realmente mareada, escuche a Itachi hablar.

- Te parece si vamos a otra parte? – dijo con su peculiar sonrisa

- Este bien –dije con mi atontada cabeza dando vueltas

Nos levantamos y tuve que asegurarme de su hombro para caminar regularmente firme. Sin embargo, al momento de subir a su auto, la realidad me golpeo, acaso iba a ocurrir lo mismo que aquella noche, ya había tenido una mala experiencia con tipos de bares y estaba el hecho de que quizá la atracción que tenía por este hombre se debía a su gran parecido con Sasuke. Una vez el tomo lugar a mi lado, con la poca razón que aún me quedaba, me di la vuelta encarándolo y con firmes palabras le dije

- Lo siento, pero es mejor que yo me vaya a mi casa –parece ser que eso lo tomo por sorpresa porque abrió los ojos ligeramente

- Estas segura? –preguntó

- Sí, es lo mejor –luego de unos segundos lo vi sonreír

- En ese caso, déjame llevarte hasta tu casa, no es seguro que te vayas en un taxi tu sola a esta hora

Le di la dirección de la casa de Ino, y una vez que llegamos, voltee en su dirección y note que me estaba mirando

- Entonces… -comencé – Adiós

- Fue un gusto conocerte Sakura, nos veremos pronto –dijo con una extraña sonrisa, estaba segura que insinuaba algo, pero no sabía que

Salí del auto y entre en la casa, charle con Ino un rato, y luego fui a dormir, lo más curioso fue, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quede dormida de inmediato, aquel hombre me producía una calidez similar a la que sentía cuando estaba con Sasuke, era como si fuese él pero en una versión más amable y con un par de años más.

**…..**

Había despertado temprano en la mañana y con un extraño buen humor, lo asocie con el hecho de que hoy comenzaba con mi nuevo empleo, me despedí de Ino, y me fui directo al trabajo. Una vez allí me recibió de nuevo la misma mujer del día anterior, Konan, era su nombre.

Recorrimos todo el edificio, no tenía tantos pisos como en el que solía trabajar antes, sin embargo, fuimos piso en piso, mientras ella me enseñaba todas las instalaciones, hasta que llegamos al piso 18 el último, se supone que allí estaba el director del lugar, el mantenía el orden en todos los sectores, y según llevaba relatándome Konan, la empresa había sido comprada por una más grande, según ella era un muy buen negocio debido a que esta compradora tenía bastante importancia a nivel mundial, así que yo tenía la suerte de haber ingresado para la época en que el nuevo dueño de la compañía había llegado a supervisar el trabajo de su nueva adquisición. Inevitablemente sentí algo de nervios, acababa de llegar y tendría al nuevo gerente inspeccionando cada sector y yo aún debía acoplarme al tipo de manejo que se empleaba aquí, solo esperaba hacer lo suficiente para que no causara un despido en mi primer mes de trabajo.

Konan y yo nos paramos frente a una gran puerta, y ella toco unas cuantas veces, escuchamos un "adelante" desde el interior, y al ingresar nos topamos con dos hombres uno lucía un impecable traje gris y el otro uno negro, el del traje gris según me susurro Konan era el anterior gerente de la compañía y el de negro era el importante comprador, el único detalle que capto mi atención fue la peculiar coleta baja que llevaba aquel hombre de traje negro.

- Buenos días Señores, espero no molestarlos, le estaba dando un recorrido a la nueva empleada de Administración –dijo Konan cordialmente

El hombre de traje gris miro en mi dirección y me sonrió, y a continuación el hombre de traje negro que nos daba la espalda giro.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo Sakura –dijo acercándose a mí y estrechando mi mano, que para ese entonces ni ella ni el resto de mi brazo funcionaban

Oh por Dios Santo!, si existes por favor has que la tierra se abra y me trague entera, o saldré corriendo y me lanzare por la ventana. El hombre que estrechaba mi mano amenamente era nada más que el mismo hombre con el que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, no, no ,no ,no, era imposible que tuviera tan pésima suerte, alguien allá arriba debía estar gastándome una broma de muy mal gusto, no podía estar ocurriéndome de nuevo, no otra vez!.

- Sakura, déjame presentarte al nuevo jefe, Uchiha Itachi –esperen, rebobinen y…. ¿¡QUE!?

Acaso ella dijo… ¿¡Uchiha!?


End file.
